


Jimercury Request Fills

by BambiRex



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: F/F, read the notes before the chapters they will contain the warnings if there's any
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2020-10-21 07:03:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 173
Words: 64,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20689445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BambiRex/pseuds/BambiRex
Summary: A compilation of requests about Jimercury that I received on my Tumblr. The ratings will vary, so read the notes before the chapters for warnings if there's any.





	1. Personal hairdresser

Anonymous asked: for jimercury prompts: freddie realizing how much she likes it when jane styles/plays with her hair

The sound of clearing one’s throat made Jane look up from her book. A smile immediately spread out on her face upon seeing her wife standing in the doorway, an almost shy look on her beautiful face.

"Darling?” Freddie started, a little unsure, but a small smile was tugging at her lips, which told Jane there was nothing to worry about. Freddie was just her adorable self. She had the most complex personality Jane has ever encountered, and she was also the absolute poster girl for what ,ambivert’ meant. So, sudden switches between being a drama queen and being a scared little mouse didn’t really surprise Jane anymore.

"Yes, Kitten?” She asked softly, knowing the nickname will make Freddie blush, and that was always the most attractive thing. She wasn’t wrong: a sweet, pink blush blossomed high on Freddie’s cheeks, and her smile widened.

"Can you do my hair?” Her voice was soft and shy, like she was scared Jane would say 'no’, even though that was highly unlikely. Jane, being formerly a hairdresser had quite a lot of experience in styling hair, and she also liked doing it: working on a customer’s head was a really relaxing activity most of the time, and now she had the pleasure of working on Freddie’s. Freddie didn’t always ask her to do her hair for her, not wanting to take advantage of her wife. "You’re working in our garden, I don’t only keep you around to work for me.” Freddie has said, but honestly, Jane didn’t mind this at all.

And Freddie certainly didn’t, either.

''Of course.” Jane’s smiled brightened when Freddie squealed happily. The singer walked in, coming to sit on Jane’s lap, wrapping her arms around her shoulders and leaning down for a soft kiss.

"What’s the occasion?” Jane asked, her fingers running through Freddie’s silky black locks, her mind already buzzing with ideas of how many hairdos she could get out of it. Working with Freddie’s hair was a joy most of the time. It was strong and gorgeous, and looked great whatever way it was styled.

Freddie hummed, burying her face in Jane’s neck, nuzzling the warm skin.

"Nothing. I just…I just like it when you do it for me.” She admitted, a happy sigh escaping her lips when she felt Jane’s fingers carding through her hair again.

"Alright.” Jane smiled, pressing a kiss onto Freddie’s cheeks. "Do you have something in mind?”

Freddie rubbed her chin thoughtfully, frowning a bit. Then she smiled brightly, an idea clearly having formed in her head.

"Maybe a braid?” She asked, batting her eyelashes for good measure. Jane couldn’t resist kissing her once again.

"You would look gorgeous with it.” Jane said honestly, and the way Freddie’s face lit up made her stomach fill with fluttering butterflies.

"But like…a complicated one.” Freddie added, making Jane chuckle.

"You want me to spend a looooong time on your hair, don’t you?”

Freddie laughed softly, nodding.

"Well, what can I do? Your fingers are magical, darling. I mean…it’s not like it’s brand new information.” She added with a cheeky wink, and Jane gave her a playful shove.

"Okay. Get off my lap then, Kitten. I can’t do it like this.”

Freddie pouted a little, but the promise of talented fingers combing through her hair made it melt away quickly. She just couldn’t get enough of her wife working on her hair. It was such a wonderful, soothing feeling, all the tension in her body disappearing the minute Jane touched her head.

She slid off Jane’s lap, sitting between her legs on the floor. Jane retrieved the comb from the drawer of the nightstand, getting to work right away.

Freddie sighed softly, when she felt the first slide of the hairbrush over her locks. Her shoulders slumped back, relaxed, her skin tingling comfortably.

"You’re literally purring.” Jane chuckled, very carefully easing through a little knot. "Don’t tell me this turns you on.”

"I just like it. I’m not always a slut, you know.” Freddie shot back, but she wasn’t offended at all. Jane just grinned, expertly arranging the tresses exactly how she wanted them, Freddie’s hair behaving perfectly under her fingers.

She had to push back Freddie’s head a little, because she lolled it back so comfortably it was a surprise it didn’t fall off her neck. The singer seemed so relaxed, one could think she fell asleep. But she was very much awake, feeling every touch and soft tug, relishing in them happily.

Jane really was an expert. Even when she had to work through a knot, she never pulled hard enough for it to be painful: her movements were gentle but confident, and Freddie soon realized that styling hair was pretty much art too. The way her hands carded through her hair resembled the way a painter made their brush on the canvas help the picture come alive. Freddie was a Muse and a canvas at the same time, and she was more than happy to let her wife indulge in her own artistic tendencies.

Her eyes were still closed in bliss (and she would never admit it, but there were a few seconds when she dozed off) when Jane was finished with her, pulling back and admiring her work with a satisfied smile. Freddie’s hair was done up in two beautiful french braids that fell over her shoulders gracefully, and Jane would never want to get too arrogant, but this right here really was a masterpiece, that she had to admit.

"Go, take a look in the mirror.” She said softly, gently patting Freddie’s shoulders to wake her up from her head massage induced haze.

"…and cry.” Freddie sang teasingly, squealing when Jane nipped at her earlobe in response with her teeth.

"Don’t be an asshole. Yes, I know it’s from your song.”

"Oooooh, you finally recognize them!” Freddie cooned with heart eyes, and Jane snorted.

"I do. Come on, take a look.”

Freddie strodded out to the bathroom, and Jane could hear her letting out a small "awww”, and that made her chest swell with pride.

Freddie came back soon, all but throwing herself at Jane, almost knocking her out of her chair.

"It’s so cute, I adore it! Thank you, darling!”

Jane laughed as her wife showered her cheeks, lips and neck in kisses, her pigtails occasionally getting in Jane’s face, but she didn’t mind, not when she knew how happy she managed to make her wife just by styling her hair.

"You’re very welcome, Kitten.”


	2. Garden of Eden

Anonymous asked: Jimercury gardening together!!! Being soft and sweet and having fun just being together :)

Jane wasn’t sure how did Freddie already manage to get half of her face already covered in dirt, but it didn’t really matter. Not really, because she was a truly adorable sight.

Freddie insisted on helping Jane in the garden, nagging her about it the whole week, and eventually Jane just gave in. The garden was her pride and joy and the thought that someone, who wasn’t exactly an expert like herself might mess it up filled her with an icy dread, but this was Freddie, her wife. She should probably make an exception for her, especially because she seemed so eager to get to know more about Jane’s favorite hobby, to be a part of her own little world.

Jane trusted Freddie with the task of planting the flowers while she was weeding. She wanted to give her a more pleasant work-she would never admit it, but she was extremely soft for her wife, and if Freddie had asked her to walk barefoot to Italy and back, she would have probably done it. Jane treated her like a princess; well, a Queen, that was probably more fitting.

"How am I doing?” Freddie asked, her eyes shining with an almost childish excitement that didn’t fail to make Jane’s heart flutter happily in her chest.

"You’re doing a very great job, love.” Jane complimented her, and if Freddie was a puppy, she would have wagged her tail, she looked so happy simply because her wife was satisfied with her work.

Jane reached over to wipe some of the dirt off Freddie’s cheeks and nose, making her giggle softly.

"How are you already so dirty?” Jane asked, chuckling, brushing a stray hair out of Freddie’s face that broke free out of her ponytail.

"I thought you like it when I’m dirty.” Freddie purred with a little wink, making Jane roll her eyes and pinch her butt softly.

Freddie suddenly squaled, startling her wife and making her look in the direction she was pointing at excitedly. A little yellow ladybug was sitting on top of a harsh green leaf, its wings buzzing slightly as it was ready to fly away but changed its mind apparently and chose to stay on the flower instead.

"I’ve never seen a yellow ladybug before!” Freddie announced, bending down to inspect it from closer.

"Really?”

"Yeah.” Freddie admitted, blushing a little. "I mean, I was aware that they existed but I’ve never actually met one.”

"That’s because you don’t spend nearly as much time out here like I do.” Jane mused, coming behind Freddie and wrapping her arms around her waist, resting her chin on her shoulder.

"I meet all kinds of bugs and insects out here.”

"Spiders?” Freddie asked, scrunching her face up in disgust. Jane laughed.

"Yeah, even spiders. But don’t worry, I’ll make sure you won’t come in contact with one.” She pressed a kiss on her wife’s (now clean) cheek, making her sigh happily and relax back in her arms.

"My heroine.” Freddie cooed, turning her head and looking up at her with pleading eyes. Jane immediately knew what she needed: she pressed their lips together, arms tightening around Freddie.

"We should go back to gardening.” Jane said softly when they finally pulled away from each other. Freddie pouted a little, and of course Jane couldn’t resist kissing it off her plump lips.

"Fine.” Freddie gave in with a dramatic sigh, making Jane chuckle.

"I thought you wanted to try gardening. You’ve been all over me about it for days.” Jane said, grabbing the hoe again while Freddie crouched down next to the flowerbed with another sigh.

"Yeah, I know. But kissing you is more fun.”

Jane grinned and winked at her in response. Suddenly she felt something warm and soft rubbing against her leg. She looked down to see a purring Oscar slithering between her legs to sniff at the hoe in her hands.

"Oh look, our son is here.” She announced. Freddie immediately abandoned the flowers again, instead started petting Oscar, pulling him into her lap and cooing to him softly.

"You’re such a good boy, aren’t you? You came out to help your Mummies?”

Oscar meowed in response, making Freddie let out a delighted little 'aww’.

Jane made the same sound inside her head, but it was directed at Freddie rather than the large orange cat. Her wife really was the cutest human being on the entire world. Even though her gardening skills, and her interest in it left a lot to be desired.

Oscar eventually decided that chasing the same ladybug that got Freddie’s attention before was a much more fun activity than watching her Mommies work, so he bolted off, leaving the two women behind.

Jane returned to weeding, but Freddie was still sitting on the ground, staring at her like this was the first time she saw her. Jane eventually turned back to her, arching her eyebrows questioningly.

"What?” She asked, making Freddie finally snap out of her thoughts. She seemed to be buried quite deep in them, because she almost jumped out of her skin when she heard Jane’s voice.

"It’s just…you look kind of hot, you know.”

Jane snorted, shaking her head in disbelief. "Seriously? And what do you mean, kind of?”

"I mean, you always look hot,” Freddie purred, licking her lips appreciatively (which definitely didn’t fail to move something inside Jane), 

"But you look extra hot while you’re working.” She raked her eyes over Jane’s arms that weren’t covered up thanks to her wearing a short-sleeved shirt, humming happily when she saw the muscles flex. Jane rolled her eyes, but her blush was pretty tell-tale.

"Admit it, the only reason you insisted on helping me in the garden is that you wanted to ogle me while I work.” Jane chuckled, and Freddie let out an offended little noise.

"That’s not true! I actually wanted to help!”

"Yeah, right.” Jane snickered, slamming the hoe down into the soil again, making sure there was enough emphasis on the way her strong arms tightened. She grinned triumphantly, when she heard Freddie let out a small gasp.

"Okay, fine. That was one of my reasons. But what can I do? I have the hottest wife in the entire world.”

Jane threw the equipment to the side, sitting down next to Freddie and wrapping her arms around her shoulders, Freddie immediately snuggling closer to her.

"Funny, because I thought I had the hottest wife in the world.”

Freddie blushed deeply, an unabashed, happy smile tugging at her lips.

"No, mine is hotter.” She said quietly from where she was in the process of hiding her face in Jane’s chest.

"I doubt it.”

"She really is the hottest. Yours have nothing on mine.”

"That might be true, because yours is about to have something on mine…her entire body!” She tackled Freddie onto the ground, making her squeal and giggle in delight.

The singer wrapped her arms around Jane’s neck, pulling her down into a deep kiss, smiling against her lips all the while.

Well, the garden was mostly Jane’s world, but that didn’t mean Freddie couldn’t have some fun in it too.


	3. A Real Woman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: transphobic language, internalized transphobia

Anonymous asked: mayhap... jimercury angst with trans jane? (or whatever name you use for jim) possibly, freddie getting shit for not dating a ‘real woman’ in the tabloids or whatevs?

Freddie felt the blood run cold in her veins before it started to boil, and she reacted on autopilot, tearing the newspaper into pieces, chucking it into the rubbish bin and kicking it for good measure, like the paper could feel pain through the metal that was hiding it.

That fucking bullshit again. Freddie was so, so tired of it.

_ If Freddie really is a lesbian, why is she dating a man?_

She didn’t need to read the article after that title, she knew exactly, what it was about.

It was about Jane.

How the public found out her girlfriend was trans, was a mystery to her. She respected Jane’s wish of not making a big deal about it and not going around telling everyone, but the fucking hyenas sniffed it out somehow, and now it was everywhere, all over the news for the past few weeks.

Freddie couldn’t give less shits about what people thought of her; but those articles weren’t exactly aimed at her, their sole purpose was to come after her girlfriend. And if there was one thing, that made Freddie go into an almost murderous rage, was people insulting her precious girlfriend.

Jane knew about the articles, of course. She never reacted to them. Freddie was careful about the whole topic, tiptoeing around the subject, not wanting to ambush her about it. But Jane seemed completely neutral, like what she’s just read didn’t quite reach her mind. And for some reason, Freddie found this even worse than an actual mental breakdown, because it felt like Jane was shutting her off, not letting her see her true feelings and share her pain. Of course, Freddie knew, that as a cis woman she’s never going to be able to fully understand everything Jane was going through, but she wanted to try. She wanted to be there for her love, for better or for worse.

She stood up from the table with a big sigh, shuffling back into the living room were Jane was reclining on the sofa, eyes glued to the Tv screen, Delilah dozing in her lap.

She didn’t even look up when Freddie sat next to her. Freddie swallowed thickly. She opened her mouth to say something, but Jane was quicker:

"Was it a newspaper?”

Freddie nodded, nervously fidgeting with her hands. Jane hummed, scratching Delilah’s ears.

"I heard the paper crumple. Did you tear it?”

"Yes.” Freddie answered, reaching over to pet the cat’s fur. She needed to do something with her hands, but she couldn’t touch Jane. She hasn’t let her do that in the past few weeks: not rejecting her explicitly, but seemingly not being too comfortable with being touched. And Freddie wanted was what best for her girlfriend, even if it meant her own heart breaking.

"Why?” Jane asked, her voice so cold it made Freddie shiver.

"What do you mean why, darling? You…you know why.”

She looked down at her lap, worrying her lower lip between her teeth. She snapped her head up again when she heard Jane snort.

"I’m a bigger star than you are now.”

Freddie couldn’t laugh along. She took a deep breath, turning her entire body towards Jane.

''Darling…I know, that this is not…can we just talk about it?”

Jane gently shook Delilah, waking her up and softly ushering her out of her lap so she could turn towards Freddie, the same neutral expression on her face.

"There’s nothing to talk about.” She answered with a small shrug. Freddie sighed, deeply.

"There is. I mean…they are calling you all sorts of names, and you don’t even react…”

"Why would I? They are right.”

It felt like a dagger was pushed right into Freddie’s heart, she could literally feel her chest tighten painfully.

"Wha…how can you say that?”

Jane let out a shaky breath, tears gathering in her eyes. This was the first time some kind of emotion appeared on her face in quite a while. Not like it wasn’t just as heartbreaking as her cold state.

"I’m not exactly the right person for you, Freddie. You had such a hard time accepting you’re gay, and I feel like I’m holding you back.”

Freddie’s eyes widened. She honestly couldn’t make sense of this at all. How the hell is Jane holding her back from being comfortable with her sexuality!?

"I don’t understand…” She admitted quietly. Jane swallowed back the tears thickly.

"You should be with someone…real. Not me.”

This was the point Freddie couldn’t help herself from breaking the no-touching rule. She cupped Jane’s face between her hands, looking into her teary eyes deeply.

"You are real. And you’re the best thing that has ever happened to me, alright? Please, darling, don’t listen to those vultures. They know nothing about you. They don’t know how sweet and caring and perfect you are. They have such a fucking limited vision of the world, and they don’t deserve having the right of writing your name down!”

The tears started spilling out, running down on Jane’s cheeks as she sobbed brokenly. Freddie pulled her close against her chest, stroking her hair soothingly.

"I love you so much.” She whispered, her own tears from her heart breaking for her girlfriend stinging her eyes.

"Please, darling believe me, and not them, when I say how much you helped me be more acceptive of myself. You’re not holding me back, you’re constantly pushing me forward, and I’m so, so, so grateful for it. You’re a woman, the most amazing one I’ve ever met. Don’t let them make you forget it.”

Jane’s sobs eventually quieted into little sniffs, but Freddie still kept hugging her close, not wanting to let her go. She never will. She’s never going to let those bastards get their claws around her. She’s always, always going to protect her lovely, perfect girlfriend.

Phoebe almost spilled her drink when Freddie slammed her palms down ont the table in front of her, seemingly appearing out of nowhere.

"Freddie…what the hell?” She asked, clutching a hand over her chest to calm her quickly beating heart. Freddie grinned down at her smugly, hands propped up on her hips.

"I need your help, darling.”

"For what?” Phoebe asked, fear in her voice. Freddie’s grin widened even more.

"We’re going to sue

The Sun for hate speech."


	4. Too Hot, Hot Damn

Anonymous asked: The good old trope of "OH NO SHE'S HOT" ;) Open pairing hehee

The new gardener was hot. Like, extremely fucking hot. Ruin your panties just by smiling at you hot.

And Freddie, the poor thing has been suffering for quite a while now, watching her work in the garden almost everyday, the firm muscles in her arms flexing as she slammed the hoe into the loose soil, wiping sweat off her foreahead every now and then with the back of her hand, and Freddie really didn’t want to be gross, but if Jane –that was the name of the ridiculously attractive gardener- asked her to lick the sweat off her neck, Freddie would have done it in a heartbeat.

The only problem was, that Jane didn’t seem that into Freddie. No matter how much Freddie has tried with her good old tricks, putting on deeply cut shirts and very short skirts, using all the flirting methods in the books on her, Jane just politely declined, and Freddie would have lied if she said that this didn’t break her heart a little bit.

She let out a pitiful whimper, stopping dead in her tracks as she was about to leave for work: Jane was there again, cutting up wood and Freddie almost had a heart attack.

Her gorgeous, butch subject of her desires looked just good enough to eat in her red and black flannel shirt, the sleeves rolled back to show off her muscular forearms, standing with a wide stance as she kept slamming down on the wood with her axe, her face a little flushed and sweaty, Delilah (who took a great liking to the gardener right away and almost spent more time with her now than with her actual owner, Freddie) curling between her legs, rubbing against her calf with a loud, satisfied purr. Jane looked down at the soft ball of fur, a delighted smile appearing on her face along with the most adorable dimples ever, and she gently ushered the cat out of the way to make sure there won’t be any accidents. The sudden switch between strength and softness made Freddie let out a dreamy sigh, which apparently came out a little louder than she intended to, because Jane whipped her head around, her eyes staring right into Freddie’s, making the latter almost choke on her own spit.

"Hello.” Jane greeted her, the Irish accent a little bit more evident in her voice than usual, probably the effect of being exhausted. Freddie swallowed thickly, holding herself back from ogling the bulging muscles with sheer willpower.

"Hey, there.” She tried to sound seductive, but she had to admit, her voice came out a little pathetic. Shit. This woman had a crazy effect on her.

"Aren’t you tired?” She asked softly, her heart beating faster when Jane smiled.

"A little bit. But I need to finish this.”

Freddie nodded, trying to come up with something clever to say, but it was almost impossible when the world’s hottest woman was smiling at her in that endearing flannel, looking like a full course meal and Freddie’s deepest sexual fantasies blended together and manifesting in a person.

"Uhm…don’t you need a drink? I can fix you something quick.” Freddie offered, allowing herself a small, shy smile, batting her eyelashes a little for good measure.

"You don’t need to. I’d be fine with some water, though, I guess.” Jane replied politely, and Freddie’s face lit up, turning on her heels and strutting back towards the house to get it for her, making sure the put some extra sway into the way her hips moved with her steps. Thank god she wore her favorite pair of leather pants today, the ones that made her ass look even better.

She came back in a breath with a glass full of cold water, her skin tingling when Jane’s fingers brushed against hers on accident as she took the glass from her with a grateful smile.

Freddie felt her mouth water at the sight of Jane’s strong neck moving with the way she was gulping down the cool liquid, and she totally didn’t have naughty thoughts about licking and sucking on the soft skin of that neck, oh no.

"Thank you.” Jane handed her the glass back, and Freddie could only nod. She was pretty sure her face looked awkwardly red as she couldn’t stop staring at the gardener, her thoughts flashing from extremely dirty to lovey-dovey. Yeah, the effect Jane had on her was not like anything she’s ever experienced before. She didn’t just want get fucked by her so hard she wouldn’t be able to walk for days, but the thought of snuggling up to her chest, those arms wrapping around her and keeping her close was also quite lovely.

Her feelings probably showed on her face again, because Jane cleared her throat, looking at her with a questioning look.

''Is everything okay?” She asked, reaching forward to touch Freddie’s arm gently, and that single movement was enough for Freddie to drop the glass she was holding, making it shatter into pieces on the asphalt.

"Fuck!” She growled, burying her flaming face in her hands. Great. Jane already wasn’t too interested in her, and now she seems to be losing every little ounce of her dignity. Just why was she being so fucking awkward!?

"I’ll clean that up. I don’t want you to be late from work.” Jane offered with a kind smile, and Freddie groaned, slapping her forehead. Shit. She has been so awestruck by Jane that she was totally going to be late now.

She tried to protest, not really feeling like taking advantage of Jane, but the gardener placed a warm hand on the small of her back, gently but firmly pushing her towards the gate, all the while talking to Freddie, but she didn’t quite register anything that was said.

Jane just touched her twice that day-how was she supposed to function after all that!?

Jane grinned smugly as she saw Freddie walk away with a completely dumbfounded expression on her face. That woman had a massive crush on her, there was no denying that. Jane didn’t want to be just a simple lay for her, so she decided not to give in that easily, acting like she wasn’t that interested, while actually, she kind of was, to see if Freddie would still persist, even while knowing Jane wasn’t down for a cum-and-go. And she did.

Jane had to admit, Freddie was quite endearing, so she knew, that she’ll stop playing hard to get very soon.


	5. Some Smut, 'Cause Why Not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering, oral sex

Anonymous asked: Fluffy smut Jimercury? I don't think there hasn't been any yet in fem ver. 🤔

Freddie let out a soft gasp as Jane’s fingers pushed inside her, her own hands tangling in her wife’s hair to pull her down into a deep kiss, her moans muffled against her lips.

She whined when Jane pulled away, only to move downwards, placing kisses all over the soft skin of her neck, occassionally delivering a playful nip that made Freddie arch off the bed against her.

"You’re so beautiful.” Jane whispered against her hot skin just above her pulse point and Freddie shivered, lifting her hips to meet her slow, almost lazy thrusts.

"So are you, darling.” Freddie breathed in response, brushing a stray piece of hair out of Jane’s forehead. Her heart started pounding faster as she looked into her wife’s shining eyes, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips as she looked down at Freddie.

Jane’s fingers brushed against her G-spot, and Freddie moaned, clenching around them, rolling her hips against Jane’s hand. Jane leant down again, her tongue sneaking out to lavish a hard nipple, smiling when Freddie whimpered and started moving her hips foward again at a quicker pace, clearly growing a little impatient.

Jane didn’t let her off the hook, though, as she kept up her steady rhythm, pumping in and out of Freddie slowly, enjoying the way Freddie kept clenching and unclenching around her fingers, sucking them in deeper.

She slipped in a third finger, scissoring them and stretching Freddie out so perfectly, making her wife threw her head back against the pillow with another breathy moan. Freddie was quite the sight: her neck littered with bite and kiss marks, face flushed, hair spreading around her head on the pillow like a halo, eyes closed in bliss.

Freddie reached up, pulling Jane down again until their lips met, gasping against and into her mouth, her hips moving faster, fucking herself on Jane’s fingers, letting out the most beautiful sound Jane has ever heard when she started thumbing her clit, rubbing it in quick, intensive circles, the fingers inside Freddie also speeding up to bring her closer to the edge.

"Faster…Jane, please…”

"Shh. I’ve got you.”

Jane’s arms started cramping with the force she switched to, but she didn’t mind at all; not when she saw the effect it had on Freddie, her entire body shuddering, moaning and whimpering, mumbling incoherently as her orgasm started building up, her muscles tensing, coming apart under Jane’s ministrations perfectly.

A particularly delicious thrust and a harsher rub against her clit finally made Freddie fall over the edge, hips shuddering and rolling against Jane’s hand once again as she rode the last waves of her orgasm out, gushing over Jane’s fingers as her wife cooned to her softly, encouraging her through it.

Jane planted another soft kiss onto Freddie’s parted lips as she pulled out gently, causing Freddie to shiver at the sudden feeling of emptiness. Freddie broke the kiss with a satisfied smile, grabbing Jane’s wrist and bringing her hand up to her lips, sucking her fingers into her mouth, humming at the taste of herself, not breaking eye contact with Jane, who felt her own arousal grow hot and wet between her legs at the sight.

Freddie rolled them over until she was on top, not wasting any time before delving inside Jane’s parted thighs, her wife arching her back off the bed in pleasure. Freddie hummed around her clit, sending fantastic vibrations all over her wife’s lower body, who carded her fingers through Freddie’s silky hair, nails scratching slightly at her scalp, eliciting another hum from Freddie.

Jane moaned deeply as Freddie’s tongue licked around her soaked entrance teasingly before dipping inside, jabbing into her in quick thrusts, her hands sneaking up on her wife’s body, stopping at her breasts and pinching her nipples, causing Jane to buck her hips up against her face.

It didn’t take long for Jane to reach her climax with Freddie’s skillful tongue playing its magic on her, gasping her name as she came, her arousal flooding Freddie’s tongue, her wife lapping up everything with a satisfied purr.

Jane slacked back against the pillows, breathing heavily. Freddie captured her lips in a soft kiss, giving her a little taste of herself.

Jane chuckled softly, opening her arms for Freddie to snuggle up to her. Freddie rested her head on her chest, listening to her wife’s heartbeat. Jane gently stroked Freddie’s hair, fingers idly playing with the long, black tresses.

"I love you.” Freddie whispered, pressing a light butterfly kiss against her collarbone. Jane returned the favor with a small kiss against Freddie’s forehead.

"I love you too.”

They lay there in each other’s arms for a long time, exchanging lazy kisses and soft caresses, not really making any attempt to leave each other’s warmth.


	6. Proposal

Anonymous asked: Could we see Jane proposing to Freddie?

It was supposed to be a big moment, something that recquired a lot of preparations, with delicious dinner and expensive wine consumed at a beautifully set table, while romantic music was playing in the background, rose petals covering everything and candles lighting up the entire room.

And yet, they were both wearing their pyjamas when it actually happened.

Jane had the ring in her possesion for weeks now, but she couldn’t quite figure it out, how to ask the big question. She knew that Freddie would be blown away by a grand gesture, but she also knew that she didn’t like surprises and being caught off-guard, so anything public or sudden where too many people could see her reaction was off limits. So eventually, Jane decided to go with the good old-fashioned romantic dinner, even though she thought it was a little generic, and that Freddie deserved something even more special.

She asked Jenny Fanelli for help, not trusting her cooking skills enough to do it all on her own, and she was more than happy to assist Jane in her mission of completely sweeping Freddie off her feet. They agreed that Jane is going to propose on Saturday evening; it gave Jane a sense of serendipity, to have a schedule she could keep herself to.

Her plan was buried soon enough though, just a day before the planned big gesture.

They were watching Tv, some kind of ridiculous reality show was playing on the screen. Freddie was wearing her Mickey Mouse pyjamas, looking positively adorable, curled up against Jane’s side, laughing unabashedly at something that was happening on the show, her teeth on full display, and Jane felt her heart swell as she looked down at her.

This woman, right there, was without a doubt the love of her life. There was no one else she wanted to share all the upcoming moments with, the good and the bad alike. As she was staring at her gorgeous girlfriend, taking in her sight, her laughter, she just knew what she had to do, right there, right at that second.

Before she could change her mind, she slipped out of the bed, walking over to the large wardrobe, fishing for something in there, causing Freddie to frown slightly.

"Darling, what are you doing?”

The little suspicious tone in Freddie’s voice made Joan chuckle softly. She hid the small velvet box in the pocket of her pyjama pants, shuffling back to where Freddie was reclining on the bed, looking up at her questioningly.

Jane felt her heart pound loudly inside her chest, and for a few moments she was scared it would burst through it. She took a deep breath, calming herself.

"Freddie.” She started softly, a smile tugging at her lips on instinct. "I love you so much.”

Freddie grinned, her entire face lighting up immediately.

"Oh, I love you too!”

Jane chuckled softly at the eagerness and the honesty of her voice. She cleared her throat, suddenly having a hard time finding the words.

"You know…when you walked up to me in that bar, I thought you were the most insufferable person I’ve ever met.”

Freddie let out a small 'oops’, chuckling.

"But, you proved me wrong. You’re actually the greatest person. And I…”

Jane cringed internally at her own awkardness, cheeks flaming as Freddie waited for her to continue patiently. She opened her mouth again, trying to come up with something beautiful and poetic, but it just didn’t seem to be working. So, fuck it, she thought.

"Look, I love you. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Freddie’s smile faltered a bit, seemingly catching up on what was happening, her eyes widening. Jane swallowed thickly as she slowly got down on one knee, pulling the box out of her pocket and opening it, revealing a simple golden ring. Freddie gasped loudly, clamping her hands over her mouth in shock.

"Will you make me the happiest woman alive, and marry me?” Jane asked, her voice shaking uncharacteristically. Freddie let out a choked sound, her eyes quickly filling with tears. She nodded, unable to speak for a few moments.

Jane felt her heart speeding up, her own eyes stinging with happy tears.

"Is that a nod? Like…a yes?”

"YES!!!” Freddie squealed, all but throwing herself at Jane, knocking her onto the ground, peppering kisses all over her cheeks and lips.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes!” She giggled wetly between kisses, making Jane let out a relieved laugh. Jane took the ring out, taking Freddie’s hand and pulling it onto her finger. It fit perfectly.

"Oh, darling.” Freddie sighed dreamily, inspecting the jewelry on her finger. ''I love it. I’m so happy.”

Jane laughed, pulling her now fiancée into another deep kiss, tasting the happiness on Freddie’s lips, and giving her a taste of her own as well.


	7. Just What I Need

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: strap-ons

Anonymous asked: Jane strap on-ing Freddie. That's it.

One would think that after a long, stressful day Freddie would need things to be slow and gentle, soft caresses and kisses all over, melting her anxiety and exhaustion away.

It was actually the opposite with her.

Jane always knew what to do when Freddie stumbled home, looking completely drained and barely verbal, communicating her needs by all but jumping her bones. Thank god, her wife was a really attentive person and immediately caught on what Freddie needed after a day like that.

A good pounding.

Jane currently had Freddie on her back, strong grips pinning her wrists down next to her head, not gentle enough to let her break free, but not hard enough to leave bruises or make it uncomfortable for her wife, just how Freddie liked it. She was fucking her hard and fast, with the thickest dildo attached to the strap, knowing Freddie liked the stretch and being owned by her wife.

Freddie arched off the bed against her, panting, eyes squeezed closed in bliss as Jane thrusted in and out of her, letting out a deep, long moan when the head of the dildo brushed against her G-spot, causing her to buck her hips up on instinct.

"Harder…” She moaned again, bringing her legs up to wrap them around Jane’s waist, pulling her closer, urging her on.

"Darling, please…”

Jane sushed her gently, leaning down to press wet, open-mouthed kisses along Freddie’s throat, nipping at the skin playfully before sucking a mark there, making Freddie shiver and throw her head back, giving her more space.

Jane started snapping her hips forward faster and harder, aiming straight for Freddie’s G-spot, humming appreciatively when Freddie cried out and her inner walls clenched around the dildo, keeping it in place.

Freddie could only let out breathy, high-pitched gasps as she was pounded so perfectly, Jane not really holding back: but this was exactly what she wanted, to be fucked so hard until every coherent thought left her brain, until she couldn’t think about anything else but being stretched and owned and wrecked by her wife, kiss and bite marks littering her neck, Jane’s strong hands holding her down and in place.

She whimpered when Jane moved down from her neck to her breasts, tongue sneaking out to lavish her hard nipples. Freddie arched her back again, pushing her breasts closer into Jane’s face while her hips started grinding against the toy inside her, fucking herself on it.

Jane grinned against her skin, enjoying the way Freddie became even needier, whining and huffing when she wasn’t moving fast enough. She pulled back a little to place a soft kiss onto Freddie’s pouting lips before her hips picked up their earlier rhythm, thrusting into Freddie with an almost animalistic pace, causing her to cry out again and trash against the hold she had on her wrists.

"I’m so close…” Freddie whimpered, face contorted in pleasure at a particularly hard thrust.

"That’s it. Come for me.” Jane murmured, leaning down to suck on a sensitive nipple, tongue swirling around it teasingly.

Freddie fell over the edge just mere seconds later, the head of the toy dragging against her most sensitive spot just perfectly, and she was coming for what felt like ages, mumbling incoherently as her body was shaking with the force of her orgasm, hips shooting up once more to grind against the toy before collapsing onto the bed with a satisfied, fucked-out sigh.

Jane captured her lips in a soft, but deep kiss, tongue teasing over her plump lips before slipping inside. Freddie was so pliant, lips parting immediately to allow her entrance. Jane moved her hips again, slower this time, just barely easing in and out of her, smiling against her lips when Freddie shuddered and let out a soft gasp.

"One more?” Jane asked her softly, brushing Freddie’s sweaty hair out of her face, waiting for her permission. Freddie nodded, lips falling open on another breathy moan when she felt the toy tease along her swollen, oversensitive parts. Jane let go of her hands now, letting Freddie wrap her arms around her neck and pull her close.

"I love you.” Freddie whispered, her voice broken on a little moan as Jane pushed back in.

"I love you too.” Jane smiled back, kissing her wife again, swallowing her pleasured moans as she pounded the memories of her awful day out of her.


	8. Meeting The Friends

Anonymous asked: Jane meeting the girls for the first time? They want to make sure she's good enough for their Freddie

Freddie couldn’t help but chuckle as she looked at her girlfriend, who was currently looking like she was about to pass out any minute.

They decided a few days prior, that it was time for Freddie to bring Jane into the studio and introduce her to her friends, and Jane seemed absolutely keen on the idea.

Up until this point, apparently, because now she seemed about two seconds from just turning on her heels and running away. She knew, how strong the bond between the four bandmates was, and she probably wouldn’t survive if the family doesn’t accept her. Their opinion clearly mattered a lot to Freddie.

"Darling, relax.” Freddie cooned to her softly, squeezing her hand tighter. "They’ll adore you.”

"How do you know that?” Jane groaned, obviously horribly overstressed already. Freddie only winked at her in response.

Before Freddie could calm her girlfriend more effectively, or Jane could take the oppurtinity to run away, Regina, Joan and Brianna all showed up, essentially destroying any chance of escape.

"Heeeey, lovies.” Freddie greeted them excitedly, pointing to Jane with a grand gesture,

"This is the love of my life.”

Jane blushed heavily, especially when she felt searching eyes all over her. The three women seemed almost suspicious, their eyes all but scanning her.

"I’m Jane.” She croaked out awkwardly. Joan was the first to step closer, introducing herself and shaking her hand with a small smile.

They all seemed really polite, but it was clear they didn’t trust her just yet.

"I’m gonna go get us some food, you just chat.” Freddie announced in a sing-song voice, and before any of them could protest, she was out of the room, leaving her girlfriend with her three best friends (on purpose, obviously).

"Uhm…I’m really glad we could finally meet.” Jane said after a few moments of awkard silence.

Brianna turned to her, a small smile tugging at her lips, which made Jane feel a little better.

"Freddie talks a lot about you, you know.”

"Talks, or complains?” Jane joked, and she gave herself a mental high-five when all three chuckled softly.

"Gushes, actually.” Regina stated with a little roll of her eyes, but her smile grew fonder.

"She seems to be in love.” Joan added, searching eyes staring deep into Jane’s, making her swallow thickly.

"Are you?” Regina asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Am I…what?” Jane asked uncertainly, feeling smaller and smaller again.

"In love.”

Jane couldn’t help a warm smile from spreading out on her face at that. She nodded, cheeks pinkening.

"I am.”

She almost jumped out of her skin when Joan suddenly clapped her hands, the sound almost defeaning int he quiet room.

"Well, isn’t that the only thing we needed to know?” She asked cheerfully. Regina shook her head, and Jane felt her heart drop again.

"We also need to know, if you’ll take care of Freddie right.” Brianna asked, voice absolutely serious, her eyes boring into Jane’s intently.

"That’s what I’m working on everyday.” Jane said, standing a little taller.

"I want to take care of her perfectly, guys. And I hope I’m managing.”

"You know, that she had some fucked up relationships, right?” Brianna asked again, making Jane flinch. Of course she knew about them. Way more than she wanted to.

"Yes. I’ll never treat her like that. She deserves better than me and anyone, really, but…I could try and be at least close to what she deserves.”

Jane wanted to slap herself across the face for this absolutely sappy line, but the smiles on the other three’s faces chased her worries away immediately.

"Alright. I think we’ll spare your life.” Regina joked, eliciting a low chuckle from Jane.

"No, we’re serious.” Joan said matter of factly, Brianna nodding in agreement next to her.

"If you hurt Freddie, we’ll hunt you for sport.”

"That’s fair.” Jane laughed, her anxiety slowly but surely melting away, knowing she was accepted by the family.

By the time Freddie was back with their food, Jane was happily conversing with the other three, her face positively glowing.

So, now Freddie could also let out a relieved sigh.


	9. Kimonos

Anonymous asked: Fem!Jimercury trying out kimonos in their honeymoon? I adored my last request so now something fluffy with these two? 😍

Jane couldn’t help but chuckle when Freddie twirled around in what seemed to be at least the fifteenth kimono she had put on that afternoon. 

"What do you think about this one, darling?“ Freddie asked, voice laden with adorable, almost child like excitement, her eyes sparkling, and Jane couldn’t resist pressing a kiss onto her lips, tasting her happiness. 

"You look beautiful in it, Kitten.” Jane mused, relishing in the way Freddie’s cheeks pinkened in delight. 

Freddie ran her own hands over the silky material of Jane’s kimono with a giddy smile. Her wife looked fantastic in her navy blue piece. 

"You look beautiful too.“ Freddie said softly, pouting her lips in hope for another kiss, and Jane couldn’t deny her that, of course. 

"I saw a yellow one.” Jane grinned against her lips, making Freddie squeal in delight. 

"Really? “ Her eyes widened, already looking for the aforementioned material. Yellow was her absolute favorite color, and she always looked fantastic in it. 

Jane reached into the stash, fishing for it for a few seconds before holding it up for Freddie, laughing when her wife all but tore it out of her hands, not wasting any time before shimmying out of the kimono she was currently wearing, putting on the yellow one. 

Just like Jane had guessed it, she looked absolutely radiant in it, the silky clothing standing out against her warm skin, creating a beautiful contrast. 

"I think i’m gonna buy this one. ” Freddie announced, twirling around to check herself out in the mirror. 

"And maybe the red one. And we’re absolutely buying you this blue one, and maybe also the white one with the…“ 

"Freddie, slow down, love. We’re here on a honeymoon, not a shopping trip.” Jane laughed, wrapping her arms around Freddie’s waist to pull her in close. Freddie pouted softly. 

"Yeah, but I want souvenirs.“

Jane just nodded, pressing their foreheads together. 

"I’m so happy. I can’t believe you actually married me.”

Freddie let out a dreamy sigh, her hands coming up to cup Jane’s face. 

"I’m the one that cannot believe it… I love you so much, darling.“ 

"I love you too.” Jane whispered against her lips. 

They cuddled for long minutes, hands caressing the silky material of their kimonos that they were wrapped in, as much as they were wrapped in their love for each other.


	10. The Perfect Gift

Anonymous asked: Jane trying to find Freddie something romantic for their anniversary?

What can someone buy for a woman who has everything, was the big question here. A question that Jane didn’t yet have the answer to, and it made her quite nervous. 

Their anniversary was coming up, and Jane found herself in bit of a trouble concerning the gift she wanted to buy for her wife.

She knew, that Freddie was probably going to make a big deal out of it: for her, buying cars and mansions for her loved ones seemed rational gifts, while Jane was pretty sure she won’t be able to reciprocate with something equally generous. 

She tried turning to Freddie’s bandmates for help, but they also couldn’t come up with anything, no matter how long they churned their brains, trying to help the panicking Irish woman. 

Jane almost gave up, deciding to settle for a romantic dinner and some flowers since that was the only thing she could think of, when she passed the window of a pet shop. 

There, the most beautiful cat she has ever seen was sitting, looking up at her with her huge, innocent eyes and Jane felt her heart melt instantly. She knew that Freddie will probably have the same reaction to the kitten. 

"How much for this baby?“ She asked once she was inside. Apparently, the cat was of some kind of special breed, because it was quite expensive, but Jane was so giddy at this point that she couldn’t mind. She finally found the perfect anniversary gift for Freddie. 

Jane was basically vibrating with excitement when she got home, effectively hiding the kitten under her coat. 

Freddie flew into her arms good naturedly, frowning a little when Jane didn’t reciprocate the hug with as much fervor. 

"Everything okay?” She asked, a little suspiciously. Jane grinned. 

"I just don’t want you to crush your present.“

Freddie’s eyes immediately lit up and Jane felt her heart flutter happily. 

She pulled the cat out from under her coat, eliciting a squeal from Freddie. 

"Oh my god, she’s gorgeous!” Freddie cooned, reaching for the kitten right away and clutching it against her chest. The cat meowed, and Freddie giggled. 

"I’m going to call her Lily.“ She announced, looking up at Jane with the happiest expression on her face. 

"I adore her, thank you darling!" 

She pressed a quick kiss onto Jane’s lips, too occupied with the adorable cat to linger on for too long. Jane didn’t mind it: seeing Freddie this happy was enough. 

"Happy anniversary.” She smiled, her heart melting as she watched Freddie pet and stroke the kitten. 

She did find her a great gift, after all.


	11. 69

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: just read the title

Anonymous asked: Can Jane and Freddie 69?

Freddie could barely focus on what she was doing when she felt the first lick of that amazing tongue against her. 

She let out a soft gasp, hips rolling back on instinct against her wife’s face, shuddering as Jane flicked her clit teasingly. 

Jane’s fingers dug into her hips harder when Freddie buried her own head between her legs again, a light kitten lick brushing across her throbbing clit. 

Freddie grabbed onto Jane’s thighs for support, wincing a little as her neck started aching. Being on top during 69 was anything but comfortable, but since she was significantly smaller in frame, it made much more sense for her to be the one on the top. 

She quickly forgot about all of her discomfort, though, when Jane pushed her tongue inside her, thrusting up with quick, harsh jabs, licking around her soaked entrance before dipping inside again, humming appreciatively at the taste of her wife. 

Freddie moaned, essentially into Jane and she felt her wife buck her hips up against her face. Freddie sucked her clit into her mouth, enjoying the way Jane shuddered beneath her, her legs falling open wider to give her more space. 

Jane’s hands left Freddie’s hips to travel down her torso, pinching her nipples. She knew this was gonna drive Freddie wild, and she was right: her wife let out a gorgeous, deep moan, pushing her hips back as she was looking for even more friction against her swollen clit, her arousal flooding Jane’s tongue, dripping down her chin. 

Jane could feel her own completion approaching as Freddie kept alternating between sucking on her clit hard and playing around her entrance; this, with the added pleasure of having Freddie desperately grind against her face was slowly but surely pushing her towards the edge. 

When Freddie did something absolutely incomprehensible but totally delicious with her tongue, twisting inside her just perfectly, Jane was coming, her hips shooting upwards, letting out a deep moan into Freddie. 

Freddie followed mere seconds after, gasping and whimpering as the waves of her orgasm washed through her. 

She rolled off her wife with a groan, immediately snuggling up to her. Jane started lightly massaging the tense knots in her neck, making Freddie purr happily. 

They didn’t do 69 often, but when they did, the results were pretty fucking amazing.


	12. Flexible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: scissoring

Anonymous asked: Maybe something with Jane putting Freddie's insane flexibility to good use?

Jane couldn’t help but let out an amused little sound as she pushed Freddie’s thighs upwards, her wife not seeming bothered by the fact that she was basically bent in half. 

In fact, she managed to stretch her legs even more, them landing up in her neck and Jane would have lied if she said this didn’t turn her on even more. 

She rolled her hips slowly, both women letting out a soft moan as their clits slid against one another, creating wonderful friction. 

"Fuck…“ Jane moaned, fingers digging into the firm flesh of Freddie’s thighs. 

"How the hell are you so bloody flexible?" 

Freddie chuckled lowly which turned into a pleasured moan in the end as Jane grinded against her again. 

"I’m double-jointed.” She explained, purring happily as Jane teasingly took a hard nipple into her mouth, sucking on it. She threw her head back against the pillow, letting out soft gasps as their heated parts met. 

"It’s fucking hot.“ Jane grunted against her skin, her hips snapping forward to roll them against Freddie’s pussy, eliciting a whimper from her wife. 

"I aim to please.” Freddie breathed out, grinning smugly as Jane couldn’t resist pushing her legs up just a little higher, essentially stretching Freddie until she was completely open and spread out before her, and Jane almost came right there on the spot. 

They continued to grind together, their arousals mixing up, easing their way as they slid against each other, both of them moaning and gasping and they were both nearing their completion. 

Freddie came first, her hips bucking up as much as they could while she was being folded in half, stuttering Jane’s name out like a prayer. 

Jane followed just mere seconds after, bringing their swollen clits together once more, hands squeezing Freddie’s thighs harder as she rode the last waves of her orgasm out. 

They snuggled up in each other’s arms, Freddie bringing down her legs like an elegant feline, without any sign of cramping or discomfort. 

"You know, I can do a lot more things with a body that flexible.“ Freddie mused with a little wink. 

Jane grinned, pulling her into a deep kiss, her mind already filling with scenarios where they could make even better use of Freddie’s flexibility.


	13. Too Much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: overstimulation, vaginal fingering

Anonymous asked: Maybe Jane overstimulating Freddie?

Freddie let out another shaky gasp and squeezed her eyes shut as Jane’s fingers hit her G-spot dead on, torturing the little bundle of nerves expertly. 

Jane could feel her wife tremble underneath her, and she knew Freddie won’t be able to hold on for too long like this. Still, she wanted to drag it out, wanted to savour every second of it, wrecking her lover exactly how both of them liked it. 

The thumb of her other hand pressed down on Freddie’s clit, making her cry out and buck her hips up, seemingly unable to decide whether she wanted more of the overwhelming pleasure or wanted to get away from it. 

"That’s it.“ Jane cooed, rubbing the sensitive nub in quick, sensitive circles, and Freddie whimpered. 

"I’ll let you come soon.”

The premise of finally being able to get her sweet release pulled a deep moan out of Freddie’s throat. She clenched around Jane’s fingers again, keeping them in place. 

Jane leaned down to lick at her hard nipples, marvelling in the way her wife’s back arched off the bed. She wrapped her lips around one, sucking on it not even that gently, and the sound Freddie made at that was absolutely beautiful. 

"Jane, please…“ She whimpered, clamping down on Jane’s fingers again hungrily.

She was a gorgeous sight, completely wrecked: skin flushed and covered in a thin layer of sweat, hair spreading around her head like a pillow, and she was shaking, every muscle of her body screaming for release. 

"Please, it’s too much, I can’t… ”

"Safeword, if you want me to stop.“ Jane reminded her gently, but Freddie didn’t seem to want to go there just yet. Good. 

Jane picked up her pace inside her, thrusting into her wife with harsh jabs, the finger on her clit also speeding up to bring her closer to the edge. 

Her mouth never stopped toying with Freddie’s sensitive nipples, and she knew it was a matter of seconds for her wife to completely lose it. 

Sure enough, after she pressed the pad of her finger harshly into her G-spot, and playfully nipped at her nipples, Freddie was coming, arching off the back and literally sobbing, relieved tears streaming down her face. 

Jane gathered her up in her arms when she came back down from her height, pulling her against her chest and shushing her softly. 

"You did so well, love.” She cooed, pressing little kisses all over her wife’s sweaty face. 

"I’m so proud of you.“

Freddie let out a happy purr at that, relaxing back against her wife’s comforting warmth.


	14. Sing To Me

Anonymous asked: Freddie asks Jane to sing and it turns out that her vocals sound beautiful that Freddie goes completely speechless? 😍

Freddie currently had her head in Jane’s lap, purring happily as her wife carded her fingers through her hair gently, massaging her scalp in the way Freddie liked it. 

It was so blissful, to cuddle up to the love of her life, basking in each other’s warmth, the cold stuck outside, not being able to reach them. It was like a fairytale, and Freddie couldn’t be happier. 

Jane started humming softly, a barely audible little thing under her breath, but it made Freddie perk up, looking at her wife with big, curious eyes. 

"What are you humming?“ She asked, and Jane blushed, clearly thinking Freddie has fallen asleep; now she got caught. 

"It’s uh… Nothing.” She said quickly, biting her lip shyly. Freddie tutted.

"It’s not nothing. Sounds familiar.“

Jane let out a sigh, but chuckled softly. 

"It was one of your songs actually. Erm… You’re my best friend.”

"That’s Deakys’ song, but yeah, I sang it.“ Freddie laughed, and Jane turned crimson red. 

"Shit… Sorry, Kitten." 

"Don’t worry about it.” Freddie chuckled, squeezing her hand.

"Will you sing it for me? Please, darling. I’ve never heard you sing before!“ 

Jane seemingly contemplated it, chewing on her bottom lip, but obviously, she couldn’t resist Freddie’s puppy eyes and adorable pout. 

She cleared her throat, then she started to sing, a little raw at first, but she soon warmed up, falling into the melody just perfectly.

Freddie couldn’t help but stare and listen in awe. Her wife’s voice was truly gorgeous; Freddie could have listened to it for hours. 

She propped her chin up on Jane’s stomach, looking up at her like this was the first time she saw her. 

Well, it kind of felt like that, like getting to know a part of her lover that she didn’t get to know before, and it was exciting, and so, so beautiful. 

The song has ended already, but Freddie was still staring with literal heart-eyes, and Jane’s face was as red as an overripe tomato. 

"Darling… You’re voice is beautiful.” Freddie cooed, and Jane couldn’t help the little smile at her awestruck voice. 

'I know it’s not so great, but…“ 

"Oh, come on.” Freddie shushed her gently, scrambling up to sit on her lap, wrapping her arms around Jane’s neck. 

''I loved it.“ With that, she leaned forward to capture her lips in a kiss, which Jane happily returned. 

Freddie was pretty sure she somehow managed to fall even deeper in love with her wife that day.


	15. Food Is Not The Enemy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: eating disorder

Anonymous asked: One of the suffered from an ED, they obviously got better, then they run into someone who knew them when they were (unhealthily ) thinner. They almost relapse, their girlfriend(s) get scared?

Freddie was only picking at her dinner, and Jane immediately knew something was wrong. 

"You don’t like it?“ She asked carefully, looking at Freddie intently. Freddie shrugged, though she still had that sour look on her face. 

"It’s fine. I’m just not very hungry.”

Jane decided not to nudge her any more, but she made a mental note to keep an eye on Freddie. She knew her girlfriend had a history with eating disorders, and it’s been a while since she seemed to be struggling like she was now. 

It wasn’t a comforting thought. 

*

Jane was right about being scared; Freddie kept this strange behavior up in the next few days, just pushing her food all over her plate, even when it was her favorite. 

Jane didn’t want to ambush her about it, but she was getting worried, not wanting Freddie to relapse. 

They were cuddling in bed, Freddie snuggled up to Jane’s chest as her girlfriend stroked her hair gently. Jane decided it was time to confront her, given this calm atmosphere might help her open up. 

''Freddie.“ She started gently, 

"Is everything okay with you?" 

Freddie tensed in her arms, but shrugged. 

"Of course. Why wouldn’t it be?”

Jane let out a deep sigh, gently cupping Freddie’s face and tilted her chin until she looked at her. 

"Love, you’re not eating again. What’s going on?“

Freddie was silent for a while, then she let out a deep sigh. 

"I met an old classmate of mine the other day. She said I gained some weight, and that I used to look better.”

Jane made a mental note to find that girl and beat her up, but first, she needed to comfort Freddie. 

"Freddie, you know that’s not true, right?“ 

More silence. Jane smoothed her thumbs over Freddie’s cheekbones gently. 

"Love, you didn’t come this far to fall back now because of some asshole. You’re beautiful and healthy now. You weren’t healthy back then and you suffered.”

Freddie blinked quickly to hold back her tears. She knew Jane was right, but she couldn’t stop her screaming brain that kept telling her that she was fat, she needed to lose weight again… 

"What do we say?“ Jane asked gently. Freddie snifled. 

"What do we say?” Jane repeated softly, until Freddie finally spoke. 

"Food is not the enemy… “

"That’s right. Food is not the enemy. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.”

Freddie nodded, burrowing deeper into her arms. Jane was right. She came way too far; she can’t go back to that horrible place again. 

"Thank you.“ She whispered, and Jane smiled gently, pecking her lips. 

"You’re more than welcome, gorgeous.”


	16. First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering

Anonymous asked: Freddie and Jane's first time?

The room was filled with the sound of soft gasps as they got rid of each other’s clothes, undressing the other slowly, not rushing, taking their sweet time. 

"You’re beautiful.“ Freddie breathed, accentuating her words by leaning forward and pressing a hot kiss against Jane’s bare throat, making her shiver. 

"So are you.” Jane replied, cupping Freddie’s cheeks and planting a kiss onto her lips that quickly got more heated, Freddie opening her mouth eagerly, letting Jane slip her tongue inside. 

Jane gently pushed Freddie onto her back, climbing on top. Freddie tangled her fingers into her hair, pulling her down into another deep kiss. 

Jane broke the kiss soon, only to move down and start peppering kisses all over Freddie’s neck and chest, eliciting a delighted moan when she teasingly flicked a nipple with her tongue. 

She slipped a hand between Freddie’s legs, circling her clit with a finger, marveling in the way Freddie’s hips immediately bucked up, wanting more. 

"Darling… “ Freddie gasped, looking up at her pleadingly. 

"I don’t want to sound like a needy whore, but please… Fuck me.”

Jane felt goosebumps rise all over her skin at those words, and she couldn’t resist her, of course: she pressed a finger inside carefully, humming appreciatively at how wet Freddie was. 

She added a second finger soon, and Freddie moaned happily, wrapping her arms around her neck to kiss her again, panting into her mouth. 

They took it slow, not really fucking but making love, Jane exploring every nook and cranny with her fingertips, teasing and pleasuring Freddie until she was begging, hips bucking up to meet her thrusts. 

Freddie came with a cry of Jane’s name, entire body shaking as she was basking in her orgasm. 

Jane barely pulled out and Freddie already flipped them over, kissing Jane hungrily and sliding a hand between her legs. 

Jane didn’t care about her modesty anymore as she needily lifted her hips, letting out a deep moan when Freddie slipped her fingers inside, fucking her deeply and languidly, just like she did to her mere seconds ago. 

Her orgasm was gentle, washing through her entire body as Freddie murmured to her softly, encouraging her through it. 

Freddie snuggled up to her and Jane wrapped her arms around her, pulling her close, before they both dozed off in bliss.


	17. Cuddlebug

Anonymous asked: Jimercury: sleepy Freddie is extra cuddly. Good luck getting up, she clings like a koala

Jane pressed a kiss onto Freddie’s lips as a greeting, rubbing her nose against hers softly.

"Good morning.“ 

Freddie only mumbled something in response, burrowing deeper into her wife’s warmth. Jane chuckled, brushing a stray piece of hair out of her face. 

"Breakfast?" 

No actual response, just a little groan, and Freddie pressed even closer, despite it being almost impossible with how much she already smushed herself into her wife. 

Jane laughed softly, gently pushing on Freddie’s shoulders, to which she let out a soft whimper. 

"I’m gonna make us some scrambled eggs. Come on, let me up.”

If anything, Freddie’s arms only tightened around her waist even more, tucking her face neatly into the crook of Jane’s neck with a contented sigh. 

Okay, getting up probably won’t be a very easy task like this, Jane has realized. Still, she couldn’t exactly ignore the rumble of her own stomach. 

"Freddie, love, I’m starving. I’m pretty sure you’re hungry too.“ Jane tried again, her voice as sweet as she could muster, but Freddie seemed relentless about not getting out of the bed today, and not letting her wife do that either in the process. 

Jane decided to steel herself and won’t let her cute wife get her way; she was getting more and more hungry with each passing second, she had to get up! 

She definitely needed to rethink her position, though, because the moment she tried to carefully wriggle out of Freddie’s embrace, Freddie threw a leg around her waist, essentially tangling herself around Jane completely. 

"Oh, come on… ” Jane mumbled, trying to move again, but Freddie was wrapped so tightly around her, she didn’t even budge. 

Jane let out a deep sigh, sagging back against the pillow, defeated. There was no way she could get out of the bed like this. 

She wrapped her arms around her wife with a fond little eyeroll, and she could swear she heard Freddie purr in triumpth as she snuggled back into her warmth. 

The eggs had to wait for a while, apparently.


	18. What Are My Mummies Doing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering

Anonymous asked: Hear me out: Jane and Freddie's baby walking in on them in a "compromising position" and/or being convinced that Jane is hurting Freddie.

"Fuck.. Yes!“

Freddie moaned, tossing her head back against the pillow, spreading her legs further apart. 

Jane buried her face in her neck, nipping at the skin playfully as she kept fucking her wife, marveling in the way Freddie kept squirming beneath her in pleasure. 

"God, Freddie… You’re so gorgeous.” Jane breathed against her skin, her fingers picking up their pace inside Freddie, who whimpered, wrapping her arms around Jane’s neck to pull her closer. 

Jane’s fingers pressed into her G-spot, hard, and Freddie cried out in ecstasy. 

"Oh my god… Jane!“

Jane was about to say something dirty when they heard a gasp, making them stop. 

Jane whipped her head around, her eyes widening in shock as she spotted their daughter standing in the doorway, looking terrified. 

She quickly pulled her fingers out, rolling off of Freddie and covering both of them with a blanket to make sure Layla won’t see even more traumatizing stuff. 

"Darling! What are you doing still up!?” Freddie shrieked, her cheeks flaming in embarrassment as she hid her bare body under the blanket. 

"Mama…“ Layla whimpered, looking close to tears, 

''Why were you hurting Mummy?”

Jane gulped, trying to come up with an explanation that wouldn’t destroy Layla’s emotional stability. 

"She wasn’t hurting me, dear.“ Freddie spoke instead of her, forcing a soft smile onto her face. Layla didn’t seem convinced, though. 

"You were screaming…”

"Oh, yeah, Mama was tickling me.“ Freddie lied, and Jane had to hold back her laughter at that. 

Layla seemed to be satisfied with the answer this time. 

"Go back to sleep, love.” Jane cooed, and Layla turned around with a sleepy wave, padding back to her room, much more relaxed now that she found out her parents weren’t in the process of murdering each other. 

They both started wheezing with laughter the second Layla closed the door behind her. 

"Tickling? Really?“ Jane laughed, shaking her head in disbelief. Freddie wiped a few tears that spilled out from laughing so hard. 

"What was I supposed to say? She’s a little young for sex ed.”

"You’re right.“ Jane chuckled. "You should be more quiet from now on, love.”

Freddie rolled her eyes, but a cheeky smile was playing at her lips. 

"Come on, you love it.“

Jane smirked, climbing on top again. 

"I sure do.”

Freddie grinned, pulling her down into another kiss. 

"Now that we’re at the topic again,“ Freddie purred, 

"wanna tickle me some more?"


	19. Barcelona

Anonymous asked: Freddie gets to collab with her idol Montsy (or Luciano? bc I don't know how King works 😅) and Jane feels so proud of her off stage while she's holding a bouquet of roses? (Just like in the book uwu)

Freddie was absolutely radiant. Glowing even. 

But that was to be expected; she finally got to stand on stage with her idol, Monty Caballe, singing with him. Jane knew that it meant a huge deal to Freddie. 

She felt her heart swell in pride as she watched her wife perform, belting out the most amazing vocals she has ever heard, her eyes shining like stars and Jane felt herself fall in love deeper. 

She wasn’t the only one amazed; the entire audince was listening in awe, some of them even had their eyes closed in bliss. 

Clear magic was happening right there on the stage, and Jane was extremely grateful and happy to be able to witness it. 

The audience roared and rose to their feet when the song enged on a high note, and Jane clapped along, a giddy, lovesick smile plastered to her face. 

That was her wife up there, her gorgeous, talented wife with an elegant posture and child-like excitement written all over her features as they took their bows, Monty raising her hand to his lips lightly. 

Jane waited patiently as they marched off the stage, immediately surrounded by so many people behind the walls. She was used to her wife constantly crowded by everyone, but she didn’t mind. 

In the end, it was her arms Freddie snuggled into. 

Freddie noticed her quickly and immediately left everyone, including her idol behind and made a beeline for her wife, a beautiful toothy grin shining on her face. 

“How was it?” She asked, but she already knew the answer; it was absolutely amazing, but she loved to hear her wife say it out loud too. 

“It was beautiful.” Jane answered with a smile, reaching behind herself and pulling out a bouqet of red roses, making Freddie let out a soft little ‘aww’. 

“This is for you.” Jane said, and now she was glowing just like Freddie did on stage (and right in that moment as well). 

Freddie cupped her cheeks and pressed a kiss onto her lips, practically melting in her wife’s arms as Jane wrapped her arms around her waist, keeping her close. 

“We’re going to have dinner with Monty. Like an afterparty, just nicer.” Freddie announced with a little chuckle when she pulled away, and Jane nodded with a grin, pressing one last kiss onto the tip of her nose. 

She would have dinner with every single person on Earth if it meant supporting her perfect wife in her dreams.


	20. Semi-Public Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: oral sex

Anonymous asked: Jane and Freddie semi public sex?

If Freddie wanted something, she didn’t back off until she got it, Jane realized that pretty early into their relationship. 

So when Freddie leaned close to her ear, whispering “I want to have sex, now”, Jane wasn’t even that surprised. 

The only problem was, that they were in the studio since Freddie wanted to invite Jane so she could follow the process of making their new song, meaning they were surrounded by the whole band, a thousand thecies and other people whose purpose Jane didn’t even understand. 

“Can it wait until we get home?” Jane asked, but she knew it was futile. A horny Freddie would never be shaken off. 

“No, I want you, now.” Freddie purred again, her eyes even darker than usual, licking her lips hungrily and okay, that definitely didn’t fail to make Jane a little hot all over. 

Jane was about to open her mouth to protest, but then Freddie placed a warm hand on her thigh, looking up from under her lashes while biting her lip, and Jane was gone. 

“Darlings, I’ll be back in a sec! Jane, darling, can you help me a bit?” Freddie grinned down at her meaningfully as she rose to her feet, and Jane just nodded, hoping her red cheeks didn’t sell them. 

With that, Freddie grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the main room and into a tiny, secluded area that was only a door away from the actual studio; they used it to store equipments. 

“Freddie, anyone can come in here!” Jane tried to reason with her, but Freddie just smirked. 

“They won’t, trust me.”

“How do you know that?" 

Jane was hoping for an actual explanation, but Freddie just shrugged, and that didn’t really chase away her anxiety. 

"The walls are thin, so you have to be quiet, darling.” Freddie purred dangerously before sinking to her knees and hungrily grabbing at Jane’s belt, making the Irish woman’s head swim. 

Freddie pulled her pants and underwear down in one swift move, not wasting any time before leaning in and licking a long stripe across Jane’s folds, who had to clamp a hand over her mouth not to moan out loud.

They could hear the band talking from the other side of the wall, and god, it was unnerving as hell, but it was also really exciting. 

Freddie teased her clit with the tip of her tongue, looking up at her from under those long, thick lashes, and Jane shivered. Her wife was such a sinful sight down on her knees, lapping at Jane’s pussy like she was a delicious meal. 

Jane threw her head back against the wall, biting her lips to keep the moans at bay: Freddie was extremely skilled with her tongue, twisting and rolling it just the right way around her clit before thrusting inside, fucking her steadily. 

Jane’s thighs were shaking with the effort of keeping herself up and not just melt into a puddle as Freddie moaned around her clit, sucking the sensitive nub into her mouth lewdly. 

Freddie’s own hand was inside her pants, touching herself furiously, too impatient to wait for Jane to get her off. 

Horny mess. 

Jane stuffed her fist into her mouth to silence the scream that wanted to leave her throat when Freddie did something absolutely wicked with her tongue, licking around her soaked entrance before dipping inside again, all the while literally purring. 

They heard a sound from the other side and Jane immediately panicked, but Freddie just kept eating her out without a break; Jane was praying silently that no one opens the damn door… 

Freddie suddenly but carefully nipped at her clit, and that was enough for Jane to fall over the edge: she could finally let out a moan because someone laughed very loudly in the other room, masking her voice. 

It felt like she was coming forever, the adrenaline still pumping in her veins as she came down from her high. She gasped when she saw Freddie’s hooded eyes and her own arousal dripping down her chin as the singer came too, bringing herself to her completion with her hand. 

They quickly rearranged themselves, trying to look at least halfway decent. Jane wiped Freddie’s mouth because she was so giddy post-sex, she almost walked out with Jane’s arousal still covering half of her face. 

Jane was pretty sure her face has never been this red when the whole band winked at them with a knowing smirk as they returned.


	21. Overpowered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: dom/sub, nipple clamps, collars, light bondage, vaginal fingering

Anonymous asked: Could we see some sub!Freddie and dom!Jane?

Freddie was quite the sight down on her knees, looking up at Jane from under her long lashes coyly, and Jane could feel herself grow wet just by looking at her.

“Good girl.” Jane murmured, stroking Freddie’s flushed cheeks, marvelling in the way she shivered under her touch.

“Please, Ma'am…” Freddie whimpered, shifting on her knees. Her hands that were tied behind her back twitched impatiently.

“What is it, my Sweet?” Jane asked, tracing Freddie’s plump lower lip with her thumb.

“Please… Touch me.” Freddie breathed, her entire body shaking in anticipation. Jane had half the mind to keep teasing her, but her sub has been so good, she deserved her reward.

She tugged on the nipple clamps playfully and Freddie whined, hips bucking forward desperately.

Jane chuckled. “So impatient. But I’m too soft for you.”

With that, she slipped a hand between Freddie’s legs, humming appreciatively at her wetness.

She pushed her fingers inside and Freddie tossed her head back with a loud moan, expressing the long column of her neck.

Jane surged forward to suck a deep mark into the soft skin, teeth nipping a little harshly; she knew Freddie liked it a little rougher.

She pumped Freddie faster, adding a third finger for good measure that had Freddie squirm in pleasure.

Jane brought up her free hand to hook her index finger under Freddie’s collar, pulling her closer until their lips met in a hungry kiss, with Jane tugging on Freddie’s bottom lip with her teeth until she panted into her mouth.

Freddie was gradually becoming more and more of a mess, panting like a dog in heat, gushing all over Jane’s fingers as she was sliding deep into subspace, every ounce of modesty flying out the window.

God, they are going to have an amazing night.


	22. Layla Spills The Tea

Anonymous asked: Oh my goodness, Layla walking in on Jane and Freddie! 😂 Okay, but imagine Layla announcing to the King girls that she walked in on her mommies "playing"

Layla adored her Mummies’s friends. They were all so fun, especially aunt Regina, and Layla always squealed with happiness when her Mummies brought her to the studio.

She was bouncing up and down in excitement, almost tripping over a few tangled up wires if it wasn’t for Jane grabbing her hand and keeping her up.

“Hello, little princess!” Regina greeted her, already opening her arms for a hug, and Layla run into her, despite her mothers’ protests of not running around the expensive equipment.

“I swear she likes you guys more than her own parents.” Freddie whined with fake annoyance, grinning when Layla hugged Brianna too, before running into Joan’s arms.

“We’re just too charming.” Brianna joked, ruffling Layla’s hair lovingly.

“How are you doing, little one?”

“Good.” Layla replied, already fidgeting with something, and Jane quickly intervened before she could destroy something very expensive and important.

“She has her own room now.” Freddie announced proudly, and Layla made a noise in agreement.

“Yes, because now she is a big girl who doesn’t have to sleep between her Mummies anymore.” Jane added, adoration written all over her features as she watched her daughter.

“But they woke me up last night.” Layla said nonchalantly, making everyone stare in surprise.

“How come?” Joan asked. Freddie suddenly realized what Layla was talking about, and she opened her mouth to stop the catastrophe, but it was too late.

“They were playing, and Mummy was very loud.” Layla continued, and now Jane’s eyes widened in horror too.

“Layla, they don’t…”

“Come on Hutton, let your kid speak.” Regina cut her off with a shit-eating grin. “What were they playing?”

“Mama tickled Mummy.” Layla said, smiling innocently. “Between her legs, and Mummy must be very ticklish there because she was screaming, and so they woke me up!”

Freddie’s face went pale while Jane’s went red at that; the band tried to hold back their laughter.

“Crystal! Would you take Layla out for some ice-cream?” Freddie perked up with a forced smile, and Crystal immediately led the little girl away, also struggling to hold back her laughter, while Layla was absolutely pumped about the thought of ice-cream.

When they were out of the room, Freddie turned to the band with a scoff.

“Seriously, Regina? You just had to ask.”

Regina doubled over with laughter, while Brianna and Joan followed suit.

“Poor, traumatized little girl.” Joan wheezed. “Jane, have you considered gagging Freddie?”

Jane blushed deeply, but she decided not to answer this one.

“Very funny.” Freddie murmured. “I hope your kids will walk in on you and Vince every single night from now on, Deaky.”

They just kept laughing, and Freddie and Jane shared a look.

“Maybe we should close the door from now on. To avoid accidents like this.” Jane advised with a little chuckle, and Freddie nodded.

“Yeah.” her smile suddenly turned into a smirk.

“Or you could gag me like Deaky said.”

Jane turned an even deeper shade of red at that.


	23. Switch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: light bondage

Anonymous asked: Hi dear. I'd like to see Freddie as a baby dom, with any pairing. Please

“I can’t do it.”

It was about the fifteenth time Freddie has said that that night, and Jane was pretty sure they where not going to get anywhere like this. 

“Love.” she said gently, shooting her an encouraging smile. “It’s okay. We both want it, remember? Or you don’t want it anymore?" 

Freddie chewed on her bottom lip nervously, her hands shaking in her lap. She wanted to, of course. They talked about trying to switch the dynamics for one night, with Freddie domming, and she seemed really keen on the idea, until the point they actually had to do it. 

Then, she freaked out. 

"I want to, but… I’m not… I can’t…" 

Jane gently cupped her cheeks, planting a comforting kiss onto her lips. 

"We don’t have to. We can just play like we always do. If it makes you uncomfortable, I won’t force you into it.”

Freddie closed her eyes, exhaling sharply. Jane waited patiently, stroking her flushed cheeks. 

It seemed like ages have passed, and Jane almost called the whole thing off when Freddie’s eyes suddenly snapped open, looking darker than ever. 

“Lie back on the bed, hands over your head.”

Her voice was still a little thin and it was hard to take her seriously, but Jane made sure not to show it. She didn’t want her to feel even more insecure. 

She laid back on the bed obediently, crossing her wrists over her head. Freddie straddled her chest, tying her wrists to the bedpost, fumbling so much with the ropes Jane almost wanted to help her, but she did manage, eventually. 

She looked back to observe her work, licking her lips. 

“Not too tight?” she asked, and Jane shook her head. 

“No, it’s perfect, Ma'am.”

She could see it smugly, that the nickname made Freddie shiver. 

“How does it feel?” Jane asked softly. She really wanted to caress her insecure girlfriend, but well. Her hands were kind of occupied. 

“Strange.” Freddie replied, but there was a small smile tugging on her lips. 

“Strange, but good.”


	24. Sensual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: nudity

Anonymous asked: Remember Rose shrugging off her dressing gown in Titanic at the start of the drawing scene? Big Freddie vibes. Maybe on her wedding night?

Jane’s breath all but stuck in her throat at the sight of her gorgeous - now- wife reclining on the bed, wrapped up in her silk dressing gown. 

Freddie looked up at her from under her long lashes, her eyes glinting in the dim light of the room. 

“What is it?” she purred, clearly enjoying to see her wife so awestruck. 

Jane chuckled lowly, licking her lips. 

“You’re beautiful.” she breathed, raking her eyes over Freddie, the way the gown hugged her form. 

“Am I?” Freddie teased, her hands going to the sash, and Jane let out a soft gasp. 

She untied her robe slowly, pulling the lapels open, all the while keeping eye contact with Jane, a smirk playing on her plump lips. 

Freddie pulled the robe off her shoulders as slowly as possible, marvelling in the way Jane watched all of her movements with hungry eyes. 

She let the soft material slide off her body and hit the bed, revealing her bare body underneath. 

If Freddie in the dressing gown was a beautiful sight, then Freddie naked was something straight out of Heaven. 

Freddie lay back against the pillows with a smug smile, fingertips teasing over her warm skin and her luscious curves, and Jane couldn’t tear her eyes off her body. 

“Well?” Freddie teased, and Jane’s eyes darkened with hunger. 

She lowered herself onto the bed, leaning over Freddie with her hands on both side of her head, and Freddie purred underneath her. 

“So gorgeous.” Jane mused, taking in the perfect sight of Freddie. 

“I can’t believe you’re my wife.”

Freddie grinned, reaching up and pulling her into a deep kiss.


	25. Wedding Night Fluff

Anonymous asked: Ooh could we get more Jimercury wedding night content? Maybe some fluff?

Freddie let out a happy sigh, burrowing deeper into her wife’s warmth. 

Wife. 

It was so amazing to think of her as such. Absolutely unbelievable, but absolutely fantastic. 

She has probably seemed way too caught up in her thoughts, because she snapped out of her haze by Jane’s gentle voice:

“What’s going on in that beautiful head of yours?”

Freddie smiled, dropping a light kiss against Jane’s collarbone before looking up at her, not even trying to hide the adoration in her eyes. 

“I’m just happy. I’m happy that you are my wife now.”

Jane’s smile widened as a pink blush blossomed on her cheeks, and she kisses the top of Freddie’s head softly. 

“I’m happy too, love.”

She gently carded her fingers through Freddie’s hair, playing with the silky locks, and Freddie literally purred. 

“I just want to be in this moment forever.” Freddie said softly, tracing patterns on Jane’s chest with her fingertips. 

“Me too.” Jane replied, gently grabbing Freddie’s hand and kissing the pad of each finger, and Freddie couldn’t help but blush. 

She has never been so happy before, and she knew Jane was in the same predicament. 

They were married now, and no one could stop them.


	26. Wedding Night Smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering

Anonymous asked: Could we see more Jimercury wedding night smut?

Jane pushed the dressing gown out of the way so she could have at Freddie’s soft skin, attaching her lips to her neck.

Freddie hummed happily, then let out a gasp when Jane’s hands found her breasts, gently pinching her nipples. 

“Darling…” Freddie moaned, and Jane smiled against her skin, leaning down to lavish the sensitive nubs with her tongue. 

Freddie started whining soon, grabbing her face and pulling her up so they could kiss properly, and Jane laughed softly against her lips.

“So slow when she’s teasing me, so fast to have sex.”

“It’s our wedding night.” Freddie purred, gently tugging on Jane’s lower lip with her teeth, making her gasp. 

“I say we make the most of it.”

With that, she gently pushed on Jane’s shoulders until her wife rolled onto her side, and Freddie did the same, facing her. 

“You mean sleeping?” Jane laughed, but it turned into another gasp as Freddie slipped a hand between her thighs. 

“No.” she breathed, teasing her fingers over Jane’s clit. 

“I mean making love.”

Jane smiled, her own hand finding its way between Freddie’s legs, making her wife gasp as she thumbed her clit. 

Their lips met in another kiss as they slowly riled each other up, teasing the other until they were both dripping wet. 

They pushed their fingers inside at the same time, both of them letting out a deep moan. 

Jane grabbed Freddie’s face and pulled her into another kiss, panting against her mouth as Freddie was gently fucking in and out of her. 

Freddie whimpered softly as Jane’s fingers found her G-spot, teasing it until she was trembling, spreading her legs further apart as much as she could while lying on her side. 

“I love you.” Freddie whispered, clamping down around Jane’s fingers hungrily. 

“I love you too.” Jane replied, pushing a third finger inside Freddie while she squeezed around Freddie’s fingers, sucking her in deeper. 

Their lips never left each other as they slowly, gently pleasured each other, taking each other to heavenly heights. 

They absolutely made the most of their wedding night.


	27. Meeting The Parents

Anonymous asked: Could we see Freddie introducing Jane to her parents?

“They are gonna adore you.”

Jane looked up from where she was staring at her shoe nervously. She should have polished it more. It’s not shiny enough, what will Freddie’s parents think!? 

“Darling.” Freddie said softly, cupping her cheek. 

“It’s all gonna be okay. You’re not heading for your execution.”

Jane took in a sharp breath, and nodded. She really needs to get her shit together. Sharks smell fear, don’t they? 

Freddie lightly bumped her with elbow before pressing a comforting kiss onto her cheek, while she opened the door. 

The next few moments where somewhat of a blur to Jane as she saw Freddie caught up in a whirlwind of color and sweet scent, which, as Jane soon figured out, was Jer. 

“Jane, I assume?” Jer reached her hand out softly for her. “Freddie talks so much about you.”

Jane absolutely panicked in that second, her mouth going dry and her brain turning into mush, and she reacted on autopilot, kissing Jer’s hand instead of shaking it. 

She stared at her in horror after she realized what she did. Fuck. Now Freddie’s mom thinks she’s an idiot. 

But Jer just smiled softly, pinching Jane’s cheek. 

“How adorable!” she declared, and Jane let out a deep breath that she didn’t even realize she was holding. 

Freddie giggled softly as they followed the happily chattering Jer into the kitchen, and Jane just rolled her eyes with a fond little smile. 

Bomi was a slightly tougher cookie. 

He eyed Jane suspiciously, raking his eyes over the obviously masculine clothes and her short hair, then sent a curious look towards Freddie. 

“She’s my girlfriend, Jane.” Freddie explained with an eye-roll. She really wasn’t in the mood to be judged, nor in the mood for her girlfriend to be. 

Bomi hummed, though his eyes were still full of confusion. 

“So what do you do for a living?” he asked, his voice coming out sharper than he probably intended. 

“I’m a hairdresser, Sir.” Jane replied, straightening her back to not look like she was going to shrivel up and die like that. 

Bomi hummed again, but his eyes softened. 

“You seem nice.” he declared before turning to his wife, leaving Jane in utter confusion. 

“Don’t mind him.” Freddie chuckled, gently patting her back. “He’s weird. And overprotective.”

“It makes sense, you’re his daughter.” Jane said, and she could feel herself relax. 

“Told you it’s gonna be okay.” Freddie chirped, pressing another kiss onto her cheeks. 

“Oh, and just you wait until you meet my little brother! You two are gonna get along perfectly.”


	28. No Deformities

Anonymous asked: Jimercury, Jane walks in to find Freddie looking slightly distressed. She looks down to the table to find a packet someone sent out of the blue , it's about how they could "help her fix her deformation" they even mocked up what Freddie would look like after have her overbite fixed.

Seeing Freddie like this, so small and vulnerable always broke Jane’s heart. 

Freddie was a very much “heart on my sleeve” type of person; if she felt sad about something, she wasn’t one to try and hide it. 

Now she was curled up on the bed, chewing on her bottom lip anxiously, seemingly lost in her thoughts. 

“Hey, Kitten.” Jane greeted her softly, causing Freddie to look up. 

“What’s wrong?" 

Freddie only sighed in response, glancing towards the bedside table, letting it answer Jane’s question instead of her. 

Jane followed her eyes, frowning when her eyes landed on a leaflet. 

"What’s that?”

“Take a look.” Freddie replied, fidgeting with her hands nervously. 

Jane reached for it, her eyes going wide when she what it was. 

A damn advertisement for a special doctor that could fix “even the most terrible deformities” as the title said. 

Jane instantly saw red. How dare anyone call her lover’s beautiful smile a deformity!? 

She could see a package of some sort with the same address, no doubt containing more bullshit about jaw surgery. 

“Oh, love.” Jane said softly, taking Freddie’s hands into hers. 

“You weren’t contemplating this, were you?" 

"I don’t know…” Freddie admitted softly. She glanced towards the package, sighing deeply. 

“I mean, it’s a special thing…" 

"Freddie, you are not deformed.” Jane said a little more firmly, squeezing her hand. 

“This is bullshit. Where did you get this from?" 

"An old classmate of mine sent it. There’s a… Manipulated picture inside, she did it with her computer, it’s how I would look with normal teeth. Do you want to see it?" 

No, Jane didn’t fucking want to see it, because it wasn’t Freddie, her beautiful Freddie with her adorable smile. 

"Freddie. You are beautiful. You are not deformed, you are perfect exactly the way you are. We talked so much about this. There’s nothing wrong with you. You cannot let assholes like these to get inside your head.”

Freddie let out a shaky breath, tucking her face neatly in the crook of Jane’s neck, and Jane wrapped her arms around her securely. 

“I’m gonna burn everything.” Jane promised, and Freddie nodded against her chest, relaxing a bit. 

“Please do, darling.”

Jane will, she definitely will. Her lover was the most beautiful woman in the entire world, and she won’t let anyone forget that!


	29. Match Makers

Anonymous asked: Jane and Freddie playing match maker for Erin/Rami?

“Darling, we have a mission!"

Jane almost spat out her drink when Freddie appeared out of nowhere, all but slamming herself down onto her lap.

"What?” She asked, utterly confused as she put her glass away, just in case Freddie would knock it out of her hands in excitement.

“We’re gonna have to make sure those two finally recognize they are head over heels for each other!” Freddie announced with a grin, and Jane just felt even more confused.

“Who are we talking about?"

"Rami and Erin.” Freddie said, rolling her eyes like this was the most obvious thing in the whole world.

“Come on, they are totally in love, they are just too chickenshit to do something about it.”

Jane hummed. Freddie did have a point: those two really were too obvious about their feelings.

“What is the big plan?"

Freddie’s eyes lit up, an almost child-like excitement written across her features.

"I’m gonna talk to Rami, and you’re gonna talk to Erin.”

It wasn’t a suggestion, clearly, and Jane rolled her eyes with a fond smile.

They were playing matchmakers, it seemed.

*

Freddie cornered Rami right away, cutting straight to the chase.

“Do you think Erin is attractive?”

Rami nearly choked on her spit, looking bewildered.

“Uhm… Erin…?"

"Oh come on darling, don’t play coy.” Freddie tutted, and Rami blushed. Aha!

“She is a hot one. Would I be a little younger and not married, I would surely want a piece of that!"

"Freddie!” Rami whined, embarrassed as hell. “I don’t want to know about this!"

"Then tell me truth.” Freddie said, almost threateningly.

“Tell me if you find her hot, or I will keep embarrassing you!"

"Oh god, okay, okay!” Rami groaned, blushing from head to toe.

“I might… Find her attractive, yes…"

Freddie grinned like a cat that just got the cream.

*

Jane went for a softer approach, actually buying a few rounds of drinks for Erin to get her loose-lipped, and sure enough, Erin was gushing.

"She’s so beautiful.” Erin murmured, looking as lovesick as Jane did whenever she even thought about Freddie, and it made her smile.

“And she’s so smart, and funny, and kind… Shit, I’m falling for her, aren’t I?”

Jane chuckled, patting her on the back gently.

“It seems like it, yeah.

*

After Jane and Freddie exchanged their experiences from talking to the girls, they decided there was only one thing to do: get them to stay alone and act on their feelings.

Jane thought locking themselves in their trailer was a little extreme, and she did try to talk Freddie out of it, but her wife was clearly determined.

*

"So… It seems like wer'e locked in.” Erin said nervously, and Rami chuckled, blushing deeply.

“Yeah…"

"We might as well have a drink, how about that?” Erin asked, already reaching into the minibar for the liquid courage.

Rami smiled softly. Well, yeah. They might as well.

And Freddie and Jane surely didn’t peer inside the window of the trailer to spy on them.

And they surely didn’t cheer when they finally kissed, a little tentatively, but with so much youthful passion it made their hearts soar.


	30. Big Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: slight mentions of smut

Anonymous asked: Jane always preferred girls with small breasts- and then she met Freddie.

Freddie changed quite a lot of things for Jane. 

For example, she was always into big, butch women like herself, not one for small and dainty femmes. 

And then Freddie came sashaying in, and changed everything. 

Another (quite literally) big thing that has changed, that Jane used to prefer girls with small breasts; she never really understood people’s obsession with huge breasts. Personally, she thought tiny, petite ones were much cuter. 

Then again, Freddie came into the picture. 

It wasn’t hard to notice that she was quite well-endowed in the area, and for the first time, Jane found herself fascinated as her eyes lingered to her cleavage. 

And Freddie definitely knew how to use her assets to her advantage. 

She smirked when she caught Jane staring, deliberately leaning forward, pushing her chest out even more. 

“See something you like?” She teased, causing Jane’s mouth to go dry. 

Freddie was pretty proud of making Jane develop a “breast kink” as she said, though Jane claimed it wasn’t exactly that. 

Though sue her, she enjoyed Freddie’s breasts an awful lot. 

She found herself absolutely adoring the feeling of them in her hands, much heavier than any breast she has ever fondled. She had to admit, none of her girlfriends were as big-chested as Freddie. 

And the sight of them jiggling and bouncing? Call her a crude, but Jane was sometimes near drooling as she stared, mere seconds away from just ripping off her clothes. 

And if she fondled and sucked on them a little more enthusiastically than she intended?

Well, then. It happens.

Freddie was the polar opposite of what Jane used to be into, but now she couldn’t imagine anyone more beautiful than her own wife.


	31. Dom/Sub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: dom/sub, bondage, vibrators, gags

Anonymous asked: Could we see more dom!Jane and sub!Freddie?

She was such a beautiful sight, a perfect mess already, all pleading eyes and flushed skin. 

Jane could have stared at her all day. 

She teased a finger down Freddie’s neck, across her chest, brushing a sensitive nipple with her thumb, causing Freddie to arch up into her touch. 

Poor thing was desperate for her touch, being deprived of that for so long, trembling and whimpering around the gag in her mouth, her eyes big and hooded with lust. 

She was perfectly spread, every limb tied to the corners of the bed, leaving her bare, open and vulnerable. 

Just how Jane liked it. Just how both of them liked it. 

“I’m gonna make you come again, and then I will touch you properly.” Jane promised, and Freddie gave a little whine, bucking up into her touch when her hand brushed her inner thigh for a second. 

Jane grabbed the little remote and pressed the button; Freddie’s back arched off the back, letting out a muffled moan around the gag, her thighs trembling. 

She was squeezing around the toy inside her helplessly, chasing her relief so Jane would finally have mercy on her. But this was her punishment, and she promised she would try and be a good girl. 

Jane watched, amused, as her whole body flushed and shivered, clearly slipping deeper and deeper into subspace with each passing second. 

“You’re doing so well, Kitten.” Jane mused, smiling as Freddie’s eyelashes fluttered in delight at the praise. 

“You can come for me again, right, sweetness?" 

Freddie gave a little whimper and then nodded, rolling her hips down on the toy. 

She really was doing so well, and Jane knew she wouldn’t be able to deny her for too long. 

She flicked the toy up to the highest setting, causing Freddie to cry out and trash on the bed, tugging on her restrains helplessly as the vibrator buzzed against her G-spot. 

Freddie came with a strangled cry, whole body shuddering with the force of her orgasm, her eyes squeezed closed. 

"That’s it, what a good girl.” Jane purred, turning off the toy and gently easing it out of Freddie, shushing her when she whimpered as it rubbed against her oversensitive parts on the way out. 

She freed her from the gag and the ropes and immediately cuddled her up in her arms, pressing kisses all over her face, wherever she could reach. 

“Such a good girl for me, taking your punishment so well.” Jane mused, stroking her sweaty hair. 

Freddie literally purred against her chest, enjoying her well-deserved reward.


	32. An Exciting Birthday Present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: anal sex, butt plugs, lingerie

Anonymous asked: Freddie wants to surprise Jane for her birthday. She is feeling naughty and is willing to try something new - anal sex. Freddie bought herself new pair of red thongs. When Jane comes home and see Freddie laying in bed on her belly, wearing nothing but thongs her heart starts to race like crazy. She removes string of Freddie's thong on the side, but what is it up Freddie's butt? (hint: it's butt plug-vibrator)

It was… Definitely a strange feeling. New. But exciting, if Freddie wanted to be honest. 

She spent days grilling Jane about what kind of things she would like to try in bed, and though her wife shied away from the discussion at first, eventually she confessed, blushing like hell and avoiding Freddie’s eyes. 

Apparently, she wanted to fuck Freddie in the ass. Oh well. Nothing over the limit, for sure. 

Since her birthday was coming up, Freddie decided to tie the two things together, and give Jane the surprise of a lifetime. 

It hurt at first, she wouldn’t lie about that. Even her fingers seemed too much initially, and she had to take several breaths to calm herself and relax until she managed to get three inside. 

Then came the vibrating butt plug. 

It wasn’t too big, but she still felt like crying as she worked it inside: she didn’t have anything but her own fingers up there before, no wonder the stretch was a little too much at first. 

But with careful ease and almost an entire bottle of lube, it was sitting inside her. 

She felt full and stretched beyond belief, but when she pressed the button to test the vibrations, a gasp escaped her lips. 

Her nerves were tingling with the sensation that ran through her entire lower body. Somehow she even felt it on her clit. 

Well, well. This is going to be a surprise for the both of them. 

*

Jane nearly fainted when she walked into the bedroom and spotted her wife laying on the bed on her stomach, completely naked except for a skimpy red thong that made Jane’s mouth water. 

“Happy Birthday, darling.” Freddie purred, looking over her shoulder lustfully. 

“Don’t you wanna unwrap your present?" 

Jane didn’t need more encouragement: she was on the bed in no time, pressing kisses all over Freddie’s bare back and hips. 

"You’re so gorgeous.” Jane breathed, hooking a finger under the straps of the thong, not feeling like waiting anymore. 

As she removed the delicate lacy material, she almost choked on her own spit. 

Because a pink butt plug was sitting neatly inside Freddie’s butt, there was no way for mistaking it. 

“Well?” Freddie breathed, swaying her hips invitingly. 

“Wanna try it?" 

Jane’s fingers trembled as she grabbed the end of the plug and moved it ever so gently, punching a moan out of Freddie. 

She heard a little buzzing sound and could see Freddie’s eyes rolling back in her head before she spotted the little remote. 

’‘Fuck.” Jane moaned, thrusting the plug deeper, shivering at the whimper Freddie has let out. 

“I hope you like your birthday present.” Freddie moaned, spreading her legs wider. 

If the next thrust that had the breath hitch in her throat was any indication, Jane did.


	33. Marked Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: mentions of smut, biting

Anonymous asked: Freddie and Jane had rough sex and Jane left bruises on Freddie's arms and wrists. She also has bruises on her butt. Jane loves Freddie's butt so much that she sometimes bites it or give it a good spank.

Freddie looked too perfect all marked up, Jane has come to the decision. 

The indents of the ropes were still visible on her wrists where they dug into the sensitive skin, and Jane could see how she traced her fingers over them, lip caught between her teeth, no doubt reminiscing about the feeling of being tied up. 

Though the clothes hid it now, Jane knew exactly there were marks all over her body. 

Her fingers definitely left bruises on her hips with how hard she was squeezing them, just like on her inner thighs. 

And her ass… Well, that was another lovely picture. 

But who could blame Jane? Her wife had the most beautiful butt in the entire world, of course she couldn’t resist giving it a nice spanking! 

Her teeth marks were also all over the firm flesh, a real kicker: Freddie simply adored when Jane bit her butt, and obviously, so did Jane.

Freddie’s body was Jane’s perfect canvas, painted with the evidence of their passion all over. 

The King girls did freak out about the marks, though. 

“What the hell, Freddie?” Brianna winced, staring at her wrists. 

Freddie just gave an innocent smile and a little shrug, and that told them all they needed to know. 

“Are you telling me that sweet Jane Hutton roughed you up?” Regina was unable to believe it. 

Freddie laughed softly, blushing a little. 

“Oh, she’s not always sweet. You should see my butt, darlings.”

“Yeah, I don’t think we want that.” Joan said quickly, and Freddie just laughed, clearly amused. 

From then on, the girls were unable to look at Jane the same way when she visited the studio, knowing more than they wanted to. 

And Freddie and Jane just grinned smugly, already excited about going home and getting it on again, ending up with more love bites all over Freddie’s body.


	34. Period Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: periods, period sex, vaginal fingering

Anonymous asked: Freddie and Jane have sex while Freddie is on her period 😱

Poor Freddie’s periods were simply awful, much worse than Jane’s. 

She had the most terrible cramps, leaving her curled up in a ball on their bed, hands clutched over her stomach. 

Thankfully, Jane had a few tricks up her sleeve that could help with them. 

One of them was sex, much to Freddie’s surprise. 

She freaked out about it at first - surely you don’t want to touch me when I’m so disgusting, darling! - but Jane told her that it was okay, that she shouldn’t feel ashamed or dirty about it. 

So Freddie did give it a try once, and found out they really helped. 

From then on, it became a regular thing. 

She was still blushing as Jane thrusted her fingers in and out of her, but her wife just smiled down at her softly, kissing her forehead. 

“How are you feeling?” She asked, and Freddie let out a soft moan before sbe could actually reply. 

“Good…" 

Jane smiled, nuzzling her cheeks as she kept fingering her, making Freddie let out beautiful little gasps. 

For Jane, it really wasn’t a problem. There was blood, then so what? She knew it eased Freddie’s cramps and lightened up her mood, not to mention Freddie craved sex and awful lot when she was on her period. 

Why would she freak out over it, then? 

She made sure Freddie never felt shy about it; she fucked her the exact same way as when she wasn’t on her period, cooing to her about her gorgeous she was, kissing all over her swollen chest. 

That was another thing that caused Freddie great suffering: her nipples ached like hell. 

Thank god Jane was there to make her feel better by gently sucking on them until the pain dissipated into pleasure. 

The only difference, really, was an old bedsheet laid under Freddie so the bed could stay clean, but everything was the same. Life doesn’t stop because of periods, so why should intimacy? 

Jane took Freddie to her completion slowly, encouraging her through her orgasm until she lay slack and sated beneath her. 

Her cramps got much better, her nipples stopped aching and she was absolutely satisfied-so really, there was no reason for her to feel shy about it.


	35. Let Me Give You A Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: masturbation, vaginal fingering

Anonymous asked: Jane caught Freddie masturbating. She is willing to finish what Freddie has started.

Jane immediately felt her cheeks warming as she arrived home to the sound of soft moans coming from the direction of the bedroom. 

She tiptoed to the door, opening it a crack, her lips curling into a smirk at the sight that greeted her. 

Freddie was laying on her back on the bed, a hand buried between her spread thighs, furiously working two fingers in and out of herself. 

She was a gorgeous sight, skin flushed and hair spread around her head like a halo, biting her lips to keep quiet, though she didn’t do a very good job of that. 

Jane leaned against the doorframe, watching as her wife fucked herself, squirming in pleasure. 

“Did you miss me that much?” She asked smugly, causing Freddie to open her eyes and look at her, her cheeks turning an even deeper shade of red. 

“Darling…” she breathed. “You’re early.”

“Am I bothering?” Jane teased, her eyes slipping to Freddie’s hand again that was still between her legs. 

Freddie shook her head, letting out a happy sigh as Jane walked over to the bed, gently grabbing her wrist and pulling her hand away. 

“Let me give you a hand, love.”

With that, she slipped her own fingers inside the awaiting wetness, causing Freddie to arch off the bed, moaning. 

“Fuck…" 

"Yeah, that’s the idea.” Jane chuckled, pumping her fingers with a quick pace that had Freddie gasping her name and rolling her hips against her hand. 

“You’re so wet.” Jane purred, hooking her fingers to massage Freddie’s G-spot. 

“How long have you been playing with yourself?" 

"For a… Ahh… For a while now…” Freddie whimpered, spreading her legs to give Jane more space. 

Jane sped up, fucking Freddie with quick, harsh jabs until she cried out, squeezing around her fingers. 

“I’m going to… Fuck…" 

"Come for me, Kitten.” Jane drawled, hitting her sweet spot dead on repeatedly until Freddie was a whimpering, babbling mess. 

She came with a cry of Jane’s name, squeezing around her fingers so hard it almost hurt. 

Jane chuckled softly, pressing a kiss onto her forehead. 

“Better now?” she teased, and Freddie gave a happy, fucked-out laugh in response.


	36. Virgin!Freddie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering

Anonymous asked: Virgin!Freddie sleeping with Jane for the first time. Jane isnt a virgin, and she doesnt know that Freddie is. So in the heat of passion she starts really rough, bcs she cant control herself, she wants Freddie so bad. She feels like Freddie is reserved and she asked her whats going on. When she heard that Freddie is a virgin she will be so gentle and cute, and will do everything to make her comfortable.

Finally, finally, Jane had Freddie under herself. 

She has been waiting for this ever since that date where things became a little heated, their usual kisses turning gradually more filthy, their hands wandering. 

And now here they were, with Freddie laying underneath her, and Jane couldn’t wait to make her scream. 

She nearly tore off Freddie’s shirt in her haste to finally have some skin-contact, and Freddie blushed deeply, covering herself.

Jane pulled back, frowning. Freddie suddenly looked so shy, basically hiding herself, squeezing her thighs together. 

“Is everything okay?” Jane asked, stroking her flushed cheeks. Freddie cleared her throat, forcing a smile onto her face. 

“It’s fine. Go on, darling.”

Her voice was surprisingly small, and Jane could feel her trembling beneath her. Something was wrong, it was obvious. 

“Freddie.” Jane said softly, cupping her cheek. 

“What’s wrong? Am I going too fast?" 

Freddie sighed, chewing on her lip before she nodded. 

"I’m sorry, I just…I haven’t been with anyone before.”

That was a surprise. Freddie seemed so confident, flirting with Jane left and right and making innuendos, Jane never would have guessed she was a virgin. 

She gave Freddie a soft smile, kissing her on the lips. 

“Then I’m going to be careful, okay? We can always stop if something is too much.”

Freddie nodded with a shy smile, relaxing a little as Jane pulled off the rest of her clothing, much slower this time. 

She kept asking for permission every time, kissing all over Freddie’s body, worshipping her until she was a trembling mess, and only then did she enter her, with one finger at first. 

Freddie hid her face in her neck as Jane slowly fingered her, whispering quiet endearments into her ears all the while. 

Freddie felt like she was floating, being tended to so gently and with so much care, she could have honestly cried. She came with a shudder and a gasp, her thighs trembling. 

Jane gently talked her through it when it was Freddie’s turn, praising her constantly so she wouldn’t feel inadequate. 

She was a little clumsy at first, not being able to reach Jane’s G-spot for a long time, but then she warmed up to it, and Jane made sure to moan a little louder than usual when she came to stroke her ego. 

Freddie was grinning like an idiot when Jane gathered her up in her arms, kissing all over her cheeks. 

Her first time was truly special, and she couldn’t be happier about it.


	37. Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for:vaginal fingering, biting, rough sex

Anonymous asked: Jealous Jane decided to show Freddie whom she belongs to. Jane & Freddie have possessive, violent sex. Freddie will never ever even think about flirting and dancing with other girls like that.

Freddie knew exactly just how to rile Jane up: she deliberately flirted with every single girl in the club, grinding against them and giggling at their every word, all the while keeping an eye on Jane. 

Sure enough, her lover was glaring back at her, lips tightly pursed, and Freddie knew she was only a second away from cracking. 

When she leaned in, pretending like she was about to kiss the girl, Jane leapt and grabbed her, all but dragging her away. 

Freddie was in for an exciting night, that was for sure. 

*

They didn’t even make it to the bedroom. 

Jane pushed her against the wall in the hallway, pressing their lips together in a bruising kiss, tugging at Freddie’s bottom lip with her teeth, making her gasp. 

“You were a bad girl.” Jane growled, yanking Freddie’s skirt up and her panties down. 

“I’m the only one who’s allowed to touch you.”

She started rubbing at Freddie’s clit, making her cry out and clutch at her shoulders, spreading her legs. 

Jane buried her face in Freddie’s neck, sinking her teeth into the soft skin, sucking a possessive mark into her neck, high enough that not even turtlenecks could hide it. 

Good. Everyone should see Freddie belonged to Jane, and only Jane. 

She pushed two fingers inside Freddie, pumping her quickly and roughly, not really giving her time to adjust. 

Freddie whimpered, tossing her head back against the wall, baring het throat for Jane’s kisses and bites, squeezing down around her fingers hungrily. 

“You’re mine.” Janr growled, grabbing a fistful of Freddie’s hair and yanking it to the side, causing her to let out a deep moan. 

“Only mine.”

“Yours.” Freddie breathed, crying out as Jane started fucking her at even more brutal pace, torturing her G-spot relentlessly. 

Freddie really needed to learn whom she belonged to: thank god Jane was always quick to remind her.


	38. Edging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: edging, vaginal fingering, oral sex

Anonymous asked: Jane controlling Freddie's orgasm(s).

Freddie could have seriously cried. 

She was so close again, only needing just another little thrust, right there… 

And then Jane pulled her hand back again. 

Freddie let out a frustrated whine, but Jane just smiled. 

“Don’t be impatient, love. I’m going to make you come soon.”

“You keep saying that.” Freddie huffed, yelping when Jane slapped her thigh. 

“Behave, or I won’t let you come at all.” Jane warned her, and Freddie whimpered, trying to be a really good girl. 

It wasn’t an easy task, not with Jane touching her at just the right places, only to deny her her sweet release again. 

Freddie sighed in relief when Jane pushed her fingers back, leaning down to lick her swollen clit, sucking on it gently. 

Freddie tossed her head back with a reliefed moan, rolling her hips against Jane’s hand and mouth, already feeling the familiar heat coil low in her belly. 

Jane was constantly jabbing into her G-spot, her tongue flicking her clit so perfectly, and Freddie was getting close again, so close… 

She was pretty sure she screamed when Jane suddenly pulled away and out, giving her a sweet smile. 

“You’re evil.” Freddie huffed, and Jane laughed softly. 

“Not yet.”

With that, she pinched Freddie’s nipples, rolling them between her fingers until she cried out, lifting her hips off the bed desperately. 

“Jane, please, I need to come!" 

"Soon.” Jane promised, and Freddie gave a strangled sob. 

This is going to be an awfully long night.


	39. Outfit Swap

Anonymous asked: This might be a weird suggestion, but maybe Freddie gives Jane a femme makeover and Jane gives Freddie a butch makeover?

Well, in their defence, they were bored as hell. 

It was a slow, hazy afternoon where they just kept rolling around in the bed, not in the mood for anything but also about to die of boredom. 

So when Freddie said “let’s switch outfits and style, darling” Jane found herself agreeing.

And so the double makeover has begun. 

Freddie shrugged on one of Jane’s flannels that nearly swallowed her, and if Jane wanted to be honest, she looked adorable as hell. 

She had to tie her belt as tight as possible because Jane’s pants constantly tried to slip off her, which was another laughing gag in itself. 

Jane completed the outfit with handing Freddie her combat boots and putting a baseball hat on her head that she didn’t realize she owned. 

“Look at you, little tomboy.” Jane teased, patting Freddie on the shoulder. 

“I look like a rapper!” Freddie laughed as she looked into the mirror, taking in her oversized clothes. 

Jane’s makeover was even funnier. 

Freddie had to find her loosest skirt so Jane could actually fit into it, with a flowy blouse and high-heeled booties. 

Freddie didn’t even try to hold back her laughter: her wife simply looked ridiculous. 

The make-up was a bit of a fight, because Jane didn’t want to let Freddie come near her with her eyeliner, but after enough puppy eyes and pouting from Freddie, she closed her eyes obediently, praying that Freddie won’t poke her in the eye. 

She looked kind cute with the make-up, but the outfit was still hilarious. Jane had to take one look at herself in the mirror and burst into laughter. 

They were nearly rolling around on the floor, wheezing, either laughing at themselves or the other one, absolutely finding the whole thing hilarious. 

“I think you should stick to your butch style.” Freddie advised, wiping her tears that spilled out from laughing so hard. 

Jane chuckled, nodding in agreement. 

“Well, yeah. And this is clearly not your style either.”

They just kept giggling and giggling until their sides hurt and they had to take off their clothes to they could finally stop.


	40. A Little Stag With The Plan

Anonymous asked: Freddie takes Jane to Garden Lodge. She wants to Jane to meet with her children. But problem is Jane is allergic to cats.

Freddie was absolutely thrilled: she could finally take the love of her life and introduce her to her friends. 

And, just as importantly - if not more- she could finally introduce Jane to her babies, her cats. 

She didn’t tell Jane about the army of felines she owned; she wanted it to be a surprise. For some reason, Jane striked her a cat person. 

Jane was adorable as always, smiling with heart eyes and letting Freddie drag her around the house, babbling about Japanese vases and expensive paintings. 

The meeting with Phoebe and Jenny went quite smoothly; Jane was friendly and kind, so Freddie really didn’t worry about any of them not being fond of her. 

And there comes the big surprise. 

Freddie was giggling like a schoolgirl as she led Jane into the bedroom, flicking off her teasing about whether Freddie only invited her over to fuck. 

The bedroom door swung open, revealing about five cats curled up in neat balls on the bed. 

“Darling, meet my children!” Freddie announced giddily. She didn’t even realize the horrified expression on Jane’s face. 

Jane didn’t even touch the cats and yet her eyes were already watering, her nose feeling like it was getting clogged up, and her skin itched all over. 

Freddie was about to scoop up one of the cats, when she finally realized her girlfriend who was looking like she was about to pass out. 

“Darling…?” She started, but then Jane sneezed loudly, clutching a hand over her nose. 

“I’m sorry.” Jane groaned miserably. 

“I’m allergic to cats.”

Fuck. Fuck. That wasn’t what Freddie expected at all. Here she was, cat-lover extraordinaire, and her lover was literally sick of cats. This didn’t sound like fun. 

“I’m… I didn’t know, I’m sorry.” Freddie muttered, utterly embarrassed. She ushered Jane out of the room, closing the door behind her. 

That was it. Their relationship simply cannot work out now, because Jane surely wouldn’t want to be with someone who kept pets that were dangerous to her… 

“It’s okay.” Jane said, giving her a small smile. 

“Guess I just have to avoid them as much as possible.”

Freddie’s eyes lit up. “So you are not leaving me?" 

"Of course not.” Jane chuckled. “We just have to careful around the cats.”

Well, it still sucked a little that Jane couldn’t coddle her cats with her, but at least she wasn’t going to break up with her, and that was the only thing that mattered.


	41. Make Up Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: oral sex, slight angst

Anonymous asked: After major fight Freddie and Jane have make up sex

This was awful, simply awful. Neither of them knew how the arguments have started, but the next thing they knew they were screaming at each other, and Freddie told Jane to get the hell out of her house and never come back. 

They were silent now, laying in their bed, wide awake, unable to stop thinking but unable to start talking. It was just cold, dead silence. 

Freddie didn’t realize she was crying until the first teardrops landed on her cheeks, and she let out a shuddering breath, hoping Jane wouldn’t notice. 

But Jane did; she reached out, taking Freddie’s hand and lifting it to her lips to kiss her knuckles. 

Freddie turned her head to see Jane looking at her intently, waiting. 

So Freddie moved, rolling on top of Jane and kissing her, barely able to breathe against her lips as she kept hiccupping from crying, but Jane’s hand was steady on the back of her neck, pulling her in. 

Freddie kissed her way down Jane’s body, as her own way of apology before dipping between her legs, pulling her pyjama pants down and licking a long stripe over her folds. 

Jane moaned softly, holding her head close as Freddie licked at her, pleasuring her with her tongue gently, taking her higher and higher until Jane was trembling beneath her. 

Jane came with a shuddering moan and Freddie encouraged her through it with gentle licks of her tongue. 

After she came down from her high, Jane rolled them over, not wasting any time before pulling off Freddie’s shorts and disappearing between her spread thighs. 

Freddie moaned and gasped quietly as Jane ate her out, sucking on her clit gently before pushing her tongue inside, fucking her slowly. 

Her orgasm was gentle, barely making a sound as Jane kept thrusting in and out of her, lapping up Freddie’s arousal. 

Their kiss was gentle, soft, apologetic, holding onto each other, basking in each other’s warmth as a silent apology.


	42. Rapunzel AU

Anonymous asked: OH OH OH Rapunzel AU with Jimcury 💖💖

Jane’s horse came to a halt in front of the stone castle, neighing anxiously. Jane didn’t blame him: she was quite unnerved too. 

Apparently, a princess was trapped inside the castle, held captive by a dragon, and it was Jane’s duty to free her. Nothing out of the ordinary, except for that damn dragon. 

She slid off the saddle, walking towards the castle on the tips of her toes. So far, there was no sign of the dragon. 

Suddenly someone appeared on the balcony, and Jane immediately reached for her sword, only to pull her hand away immediately. 

There, on the balcony, was the most beautiful woman Jane has ever seen, with warm skin and long, black hair. She never really believed in love at first sight before, but now she felt like changing her mind. 

She cleared her throat, before shouting up to get her attention. 

“Princess! I came to rescue you!" 

The princess looked down, her face lighting up. 

"Oh, thank god! I thought I was gonna grow old here. Well, hurry up!" 

Jane wanted to, but the problem was, she had no idea how to get inside the castle. No sight of an entrance, no matter where she looked. 

"How do I get up there?” she asked, feeling a little embarrassed. The princess probably expected her to climb the walls, and as beautiful she was… Jane wasn’t sure she could that even for her. 

The princess didn’t say anything, just flipped her hair over her shoulder and over the fence of the balcony. 

Jane nearly passed out. That was like… Metres upon metres of hair! 

“Climb!” The princess yelled, clearly growing impatient. 

Jane held onto her hair uncertainly, but the princess showed no sign of pain or discomfort, so she started climbing, using her hair as a rope. 

This was easily the most surreal thing she has ever encountered. 

Once she was up on the balcony, she could get an even better look at the princess: she had big, brown eyes framed by long lashes, plump lips, high cheekbones and the world’s most adorable overbite. 

Okay, maybe love at first sight really existed. 

“I’m Jane.” She said, and the princess smiled, a blush suffusing her cheeks. 

“Freddie.”

Jane lightly kissed her knuckles, before grabbing her sword again. Maybe she couldn’t climb a wall without the aid of some magic hair, but she could surely take on the dragon for her. 

“Where’s the beast?” Jane asked, and Freddie gave her a little smirk, eyeing her up and down. 

Watching this gorgeous knight fighting off the dragon will be a treat.

Freddie really hoped this one will succeed. She wouldn’t really mind fainting in her arms, actually.


	43. Thinking It Through

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: angst

Anonymous asked: Is there any chance you could write a Jimercury fic about Jane and Freddie getting into a major argument, so they decide to split up and spend the night alone just to think over their relationship separately and stuff like that? I need a little bit of angst in my life, if you know what I mean, lol. Thanks!

There was so much to talk about, but not yet. First, both of them needed some time alone and think things through. There was enough shouting already, it’s better if everyone calms down before they continue. 

It was one of those arguments, that started out small, but eventually blew up, spiralling into a horrible screaming match where they both blamed the other, pointing fingers and throwing awful accusations around. 

Freddie always hated sleeping alone: the bed was awfully cold and too big for her tiny body alone. She needed her lover’s warmth, but at the same time the idea of Jane around made her want to curl up. 

Jane called her selfish: she accused Freddie of only thinking about herself and nobody else. That she was living in her own world, not giving a single shit about anyone else. 

Was this really true? Was she like this? 

She thought back on what she said: that Jane liked to play the victim. That she was, in fact, selfish too, stuck in her own world. She also called her boring. 

If Freddie had thought about it, all of these were true. Both of them acted selfish on many occassions, ignoring what the other was trying to say. 

And Jane was different, then Freddie’s usual girlfriends. It was actually a good thing, giving her a sense of calm and stability, but in the heat of the argument, Freddie brought this up too. That maybe they are not a good match. 

Were they really not? Or did she just say that because she wanted it to hurt? 

*

It felt so unnatural, sleeping without Freddie curled up against her side like a kitten, and Jane sighed deeply, rubbing at her face. 

She hated the thought that she shouted at Freddie. She almost never shouted, but this time, she was angry. 

Freddie, of all people, really had the nerve to call her selfish! And what for? Because sometimes she had to water the plants instead of catering to Freddie’s every need right away? 

Being called boring also hit a nerve. Freddie always claimed how much she liked Jane’s calm presence around. 

So why was this thrown into her face now? Was Freddie just in a venomous mood, trying to hurt her as much as possible, or did she really mean it? 

Were they really not a good match?

In times like these, Jane thought they maybe weren’t. 

But then she thought about all the amazing moments they spent together - and no, she wouldn’t be able to let go of all this. 

And she had a sense that despite how angry she was, Freddie wouldn’t either. 

They definitely needed to have a big talk and sort this out.


	44. Love You For Yourself

Anonymous asked: Freddie in the 70s is turned into a sex symbol, but she's uncomfortable with pressure that comes with being one. She meets a girl that doesn't care about any of that. Jimercury!

Sure, Freddie liked the attention. She liked the hungry looks, she enjoyed how the entire crowd was eating out of the palm of her hand, how everyone nearly drooled when she swayed her hips just right. 

She did enjoy it… To a degree. 

But Freddie had to admit, it became a little exhausting after a time. 

She was never allowed to look anything but absolutely perfect: everyone expected her to buy groceries in full stage make-up, to always wear revealing clothes, to never “let herself go.”

But sometimes she wanted to. Sometimes she didn’t want to bother straightening her hair, sometimes she wanted to go make-up free, in an old T-shirt and mom jeans, just enjoying herself. 

She didn’t want to be seductive all the time, she didn’t want to act like she wanted to get fucked 24/7. It was exhausting now. 

Meeting Jane Hutton brought her the relief she always needed. 

Jane never cared about Freddie’s sex-symbol status. Sure, she was aware her girlfriend was hot, and she definitely didn’t mind it, but she wasn’t as fixated on it as Freddie’s previous girlfriends were. 

She was just as beautiful to Jane in a ridiculous Disney T-shirt as in a deeply cut leotard, just as adorable with her messy hair than with perfect locks.

Freddie was allowed to relax with Jane: she didn’t need to worry if she wasn’t wearing make-up. Jane called her beautiful all the same, and she meant it. 

She could drop the “promiscous chick” act, and could be as silly and childish as she wanted it to be. No pressure. 

Hell, she was actually happy about gaining some weight. Constantly watching what she ate so her waist stayed tiny was boring and tiring. Jane found her just as sexy with a little bit of extra softness on her belly. 

Freddie didn’t have to pretend around Jane: she was allowed to be herself, even if that meant lying on the couch and stuffing her face with cheese biscuits, in her loosest and comfiest clothes possible. 

Because Jane unabashedly loved her for who she was, and that was the most important thing.


	45. Full

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: toys

Anonymous asked: Jane punished Freddie so that she has to wear a butt plug all evening without being noticed 😍

How the hell did Jane managed to keep her poker face on the whole evening was beyond Freddie. If the roles were reversed, she would have been smirking like the cat the just got the cream. 

But Jane was just sipping on her wine calmly, making pleasant small talk with their guests. 

Freddie let out a little huff as she squirmed in her chair, trying to find a comfortable position. 

Admittedly not an easy task with a fucking vibrating butt plug inside her. 

Ever since Freddie bought this toy and tested it with Jane (and found it that she quite likes the sensation), Jane was obsessed with the idea of using it as a punishment. 

And now, Freddie fucked up, and Jane barely hesitated about what punishment they should use… 

She tried to keep her whines at bay as the plug justled inside her with every little movement, but staying still was just as bad. 

Jane placed a gentle hand on her thigh, giving it a squeeze, but even that made Freddie whimper. 

“Don’t like the food, Kitten?” Jane asked cooly, running her hand up the inside of her thigh. 

Freddie swallowed thickly, trying to gather up enough strength to speak. She felt full and stretched beyond her limits, her nerve endings were on fire, and yet the sensation wasn’t enough, not where at she wanted them the most, and it was driving her crazy. 

“Or maybe you’re just full?” Jane asked, but Freddie was the only one who caught the double meaning. 

There was finally that teasing glint in Jane’s eyes, and Freddie was literally seconds away from ripping off her clothes, bending over this very table and begging Jane to fuck her, in which hole it didn’t even matter, she needed her wife! 

“A little full, yes.” Freddie breathed, biting her lip as she gave the tiniest, experimental rock down on the toy. 

Jane gave her a sweet smile. “You’re doing really well.”

She patted Freddie’s knee before going back to her dinner, and Freddie went back to pretending she wasn’t getting fucked in the ass the entire duration of the dinner. 

Jane’s punishment were always quite efficient, she had to give her that.


	46. Overwhelming Experience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: strap-ons

Anonymous asked: Jane fucking Freddie with a strap-on for the first time. Freddie is out of her mind never experiencing anything like that before, and she shouts, yells, moans, grips tight until she comes.

It was much more overwhelming than she expected it to be. 

Freddie felt fuller than ever before, much more stretched than when Jane fingered her: she felt so spread open, so vulnerable. 

And it was driving her mad. 

She clutched onto her wife’s shoulder as she pounded into her, moaning loudly. 

“Are you okay?” Jane asked, slowing her hips. Freddie let out a choked up little sob in response. 

“Don’t stop.” She whimpered, wounding her legs around Jane’s waist. 

“Darling, fuck!" 

"I intent to.” Jane teased, and she grabbed onto Freddie’s thighs, picking up her pace again. 

It was too much, but Freddie still couldn’t get enough: the head of the toy kept pressing into her G-spot, and it dragged along her sensitive insides whenever Jane bottomed out. 

She was aware that she was loud as hell, but she couldn’t stop moaning and sobbing, tossing her head back against the pillow and clawing at the sheets, nearly tearing them. 

Jane was clearly amused by her reactions because she tilted her hips to ram straight into Freddie’s sweet spot, torturing the little bundle of nerves. 

“Oh my god, Jane, fuck!" 

Freddie was all but screaming at this point, grabbing onto Jane again, raking her nails down her back desperately as she was getting pounded within an inch of her life. 

She was babbling nonsense, trashing on the bed helplessly, her hips thrusting forward on their own accord to fuck herself on the toy, wanting more, more of that fantastic, overwhelming sensation… 

Jane’s back looked like one of the cats attacked her by the time Freddie came, screaming and sobbing and nearly headbutting Jane in the process. 

Freddie’s body kept twitching through the aftershocks, tears streaming down her face and Jane shushed her gently, leaning forward to kiss her forehead, jostling the toy inside Freddie, causing her to let out a whine. 

"Did you like it?” Jane asked, nuzzling her cheeks. 

Freddie couldn’t reply for a few seconds, just lay there panting, trying to make sense of what just happened.


	47. Sheer Dress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering

Anonymous asked: Freddie is wearing a sheer summery dress, and Jane can see a pair of thongs underneath. Which makes Jane jealous bcs everyone can see Freddie's butt too. She can't wait to go home and to rip that dress off, showing Freddie where her place is.

Jane could barely hold back a growl as Freddie bent over in front of her. 

The dress she was wearing was white, but more than that, it was almost completely see-through, putting the tiny white thong underneath on display. 

On other occasions, Jane would find it hot. She would whistle and slap her butt playfully. 

But not now. Not when they were in fucking public and Freddie’s ass was practically out for everyone to see. 

And if there was one thing Jane didn’t like, it was sharing the experience that was looking at Freddie’s amazing body. 

She nuzzled Freddie’s neck, making her turn around with a little smile. 

“What is it, darling?" 

"I think we should go home.” Jane drawled, one hand sneaking between their bodies and squeezing Freddie’s ass, making her jump slightly. 

“Oh?” That was the only thing she could say as Jane nipped at her earlobe, her hand squeezing harder. 

Jane nodded with a smirk, and Freddie didn’t have it in her to protest. 

*

Jane nearly ripped her dress as she pulled on it, mouth attached to Freddie’s neck. 

“You’re putting yourself out on display.” Jane growled, nipping at the soft skin, making Freddie shiver. 

“I’m the only one that’s allowed to see you like this.”

Freddie smirked, grabbing Jane’s hand and placing it on her ass, over the skimpy panties. 

“I knew it was going to work. You’re real worked up now, aren’t you? You just hate it that other people saw through my dress, don’t you?" 

Jane shut her up by pushing her up against the wall, crashing their lips together in a bruising kiss and slipping a hand under the thong, shoving her fingers into Freddie’s pussy, making her cry out and spread her legs in ecstasy. 

People might be able to see through her dress, but only Jane was allowed to touch what was underneath.


	48. Strip Tease

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: strip tease

Anonymous asked: Freddie performing a striptease for Jane, and Jane came just by looking at her

Jane raised a curious eyebrow as she walked into the bedroom, seeing Freddie standing in the middle of the room in a white blouse and a tight pencil skirt. 

“Are you applying for a job as a secretary?” Jane joked, but the smirk Freddie gave her was positively hungry, and she felt her interest rise. 

“Take a seat, darling.” Freddie purred, licking her lips. 

“I’m gonna give you a little show.”

Now Jane was definitely interested, and she took her place in her armchair, watching curiously as Freddie stood before her. 

The breath hitched in her throat as Freddie winked at her and startes slowly unbuttoning her blouse, popping each button open, her eyes never leaving Jane. 

Jane watched hungrily as Freddie shrugged of the silky fabric, letting it fall onto the floor behind her. 

She was wearing the most gorgeous, white lacy bra, and Jane’s mouth watered at the sight. 

Freddie kicked off her high-heels before unzipped her skirt, letting it fall and then she stepped out of it elegantly. 

She was wearing the tiniest pair of thong, and Jane moaned at the sight, wet heat pooling between her legs. 

“You like it?” Freddie purred, swaying her hips slowly. Her movements were graceful and elegant, as if she was made of liquid. 

Jane squirmed in her seat, squeezing her thighs together as Freddie reached behind herself, unclasping her bra. 

She teased her nipples, pinching them and letting out an obscene moan. 

Jane swore under her breath as Freddie kept playing with her beautiful tits, hips still moving to the inaudible music. 

Freddie’s hands left her breasts to stroke across her stomach, her hips and thighs before hooking her thumbs under the strings of her thong, pulling it down as well. 

She was now dancing completely naked, and Jane nearly fell out of her chair that she kept rocking against, the friction nearly not enough, but she was so damn aroused she felt like she was going to explode. 

Freddie brought up a hand again to squeeze her breasts, the other slipping between her thighs, just cupping herself cheekily. 

She moaned softly, rolling her hips against her hand, lower lip caught between her teeth. 

This sight was just too much: Jane rubbed herself against the chair one last time before she came, muffling her moan with a fist stuffed in her mouth. 

When she caught her breath, Freddie was kneeling between her legs, stroking her thighs and looking like a wet fantasy, and Jane moaned again. 

“The night is still young, darling.” Freddie mused, stroking up Jane’s thigh, close to her crotch. 

“Let’s make the most of it.”


	49. Tiny

Anonymous asked: Jane managed to clasp her big hands around Freddie's little waist, and she almost exploded from excitement.

Jane was fascinated by Freddie’s waist the minute she met her. 

It was so tiny, ridiculously so, and Jane found herself wondering if she could manage to wrap her hands around it completely. 

She did try it, a few times, subtly aiming for that squeeze, but Freddie always giggled shyly and swatter her hand away. 

But whatever. 

Jane was going to get a good grip on that waist, just you wait! 

The perfect oppurtinity popped up when Freddie was messing around the piano, humming a new melody under her breath. 

Jane knew, that when Freddie was creating, she was lost in her own mind, completely oblivious to the outside world. 

And so, Jane attacked. 

She sneaked up behind Freddie and slipped her hands around her waist, finally, finally managing to engulfe it in her hands. 

“Darling!” Freddie shrieked, jumping on her little stool. 

“You scared the shit out of me!" 

"I did it.” Jane grinned, giving Freddie’s waist another good squeeze. 

“I clasped my hands around your waist completely!" 

She sounded so happy like Christmas came early, and Freddie chuckled in disbelief. 

"That was your agenda? You’re unbelievable.”

Jane just grinned, nearly purring as she kept squeezing Freddie’s tiny waist.


	50. Sex In The Garden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering

Anonymous asked: Freddie and Jane are on their own in the gayden lodge and they get it on in the garden

The weather was simply gorgeous today; the Sun shone high in the sky, warming the world and making nature spring into harsh greens and other gorgeous colors. 

And wasn’t that just a great day for spending time out in the garden?

Now, Jane wanted to work on the flowerbeds, but Freddie kept slithering around her like on of her beloved cats, and Jane got distracted. 

Very distracted. 

This is how they ended up going at it like two naughty teenagers on the harsh green grass, the tall walls of Garden Lodge keeping them away from curious eyes. 

Freddie was a beautiful sight on her back, surrounded by flowers, Jane mused as she pushed her fingers inside her, causing her to whimper and arch off the ground. 

“You look like a fairy.” Jane cooed, leaning down to lick at a hard nipple, and Freddie moaned. 

“And how’s it like fucking a fairy?" 

Freddie’s voice was breathless as she lifted her hips to meet Jane’s thrusts, clamping down on the digist inside her hungrily. 

"Amazing.” Jane replied, hooking her fingers to massage Freddie’s G-spot, and her wife cried out, wrapping her arms around Jane’s neck to pull her down into a hungry kiss. 

It really was. 

The thin layer of sweat shone on Freddie’s skin in the sunlight, making it appear golden, her pink lips were parted on breathy moans, hair spreading around her head like a halo. 

And she truly looked like a piece of art, surrounded by flowers and grass and nature, like she always belonged there. 

Jane didn’t even realize she stopped fucking her wife to admire her until Freddie slapped her arm. 

“I know I’m beautiful, but can you please get on with it?" 

Jane laughed, slamming her fingers back and Freddie moaned happily, spreading her legs further apart. 

"As the fairy wishes.” Jane purred.


	51. Speaking Hindi

Anonymous asked: could u write a one shot where Freddie teaches Jane Hindu?

Jane was so eager to learn, it made Freddie’s heart flutter happily. 

None of her ex girlfriends cared much about her culture or the languages she spoke (besides English, of course), and it was a pleasant change to see Jane being so interested. 

Though Freddie was blushing like crazy as Jane brought it up, holding her hand and looking at Freddie like she was the center of her universe. 

“You don’t have to try for me…” Freddie said shyly, but Jane shushed her gently, kissing the back of her hand. 

“I want to. I want to hear you, and I want to learn.”

Her voice was sincere, and Freddie smiled and nodded, her hands squeezing Jane’s just a little harder. 

“What do you want to learn? Common phrases?" 

"How do you say I love you?” Jane asked, her gaze intense and full of love, and Freddie didn’t realize that it was possible to fall even deeper in love with her wife. 

“Aaee lav yoo.”

“That sounds very similar to English.” Jane said, repeating the phrase eagerly. 

“Yeah, but we have another phrase for it, that is not so englisiced. Mai tumhe pyaar kartii hun.”

“Tell me more. Something about love.”

Freddie blushed prettily. “Aap sabase khoobasoorat ladakee hain jise mainne kabhee dekha hai" 

"Wow.” Jane chuckled. “I won’t repeat that, you will laugh at me. What does it mean?”

“It means you’re the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen.” Freddie said, and now it was Jane’s turn to blush. 

“Oh, you. Now, tell me something that’s shorter and I could have a chance of pronouncing it without making a fool out of myself.”

Freddie laughed, a beautiful, shiny sound, and Jane suddenly didn’t know how she got so lucky to call this woman her own. 

“Jaan. It basically means ‘my life and soul.’ That’s you. And it sort of sounds like your name.”

Jane couldn’t reist pulling her into a kiss anymore, cupping Freddie’s warm cheeks as they kissed, long and sweet and loving. 

“My Jaan.” Jane whispered against her lips, making Freddie smile brightly.


	52. Not As Strict As I Thought

Anonymous asked: Jane has dinner with the Bulsaras and she's kind of nervous because they're pretty old fashioned but they're actually very respectful

Jane usually didn’t get intimidated easily, but if there was one thing for sure, it’s that Bomi Bulsara was quite scary. 

The man had been eyeing her through the entire dinner, watching her every move like a hawk, and Jane was getting a little unnerved. 

She knew that Freddie’s parents were quite old-fashioned, and they weren’t exactly happy about their daughter being a lesbian at first, though Freddie said they have come around since then. 

Before dinner, they said a Parsi prayer, and Freddie blushed heavily. It was as if she sometimes forgot where she came from, and became self-conscious about it. But Jane found their language, and their traditions beautiful. 

Speaking of traditions, her tongue was definitely burning up. 

Freddie warned her that Jer was definitely gonna make Indian food, so watch out for spices, but Jane brushed it off. Surely it cannot get worse than chili…?

Jane was trying not to cry as her mouth was flaming when Bomi spoke to her:

“So, what do you do for a living?" 

Jane needed to take several breaths before she could speak. 

"I’m a hairdresser.”

Bomi seemed surprised. “That’s interesting. I would never know.”

Her clearly referred to Jane’s short hair, masculine clothes and overall butch complexion. Freddie was about to argue, but Bomi continued:

“It’s a respectable job. Fareeda also told me you tend to her garden sometimes.”

“Freddie.” Jane said immediately, then blushed. Maybe she shouldnt’ pick a fight with the Bulsaras…? Freddie looked proud at least. 

“Right, sorry, darling.” Jer giggled. “Old habits.”

She gave Freddie a smile, and Jane couldn’t help but smile with her. 

Jane talked about gardening, and both Bomi and Jer seemed very interested in it. Freddie was much more relaxed on her side, her grip on Jane’s hand easing. 

“They are nice.” Jane said as they were heading home, squeezing Freddie’s hand in a reassuring manner. 

She meant it. Maybe they stuck to traditions, maybe they were old-fashioned, but they were kind. 

And she could tell from Freddie’s smile, that she thought the same.


	53. Ice Skating

Anonymous asked: Jimercury going ice skating 😍

“I’m not sure about this, Freddie.”

Jane wobbled on her feet uncertainly, her skates nearly giving out from under her as they padded towards the ice rink. 

Freddie just giggled, squeezing Jane’s hand in her own glove-clad ones. 

“Come on darling, it’s going to be fun!" 

Jane groaned. She didn’t really believe this: she couldn’t walk in the skates on solid ground-how was she supposed to slide on the ice!? 

Freddie stepped onto the ice elegantly, extending her hand out to Jane, looking up at her with her best puppy eyes. 

"Come on.”

Jane gave an exasperated sigh before grabbing Freddie’s hand again, placing one foot onto the ice first before uncertainly putting her other foot down. She was sure she was going to fall, right in this second. 

“Just hold onto me.” Freddie said softly, and then she moved, causing Jane to stumble, one hand gripping Freddie, the other gripping the fence. 

“Careful!" 

Freddie laughed, kissing her cheek gently before taking another step, letting Jane grip her hand as tight as she wanted to. 

The first few laps went like this, with Jane having a death grip on Freddie and nearly falling over every few seconds, but then she finally started to find her balance. 

She could slide on her own now, but Freddie didn’t leave her side, keeping close distance in case her wife fell on her ass. 

"Not so bad, is it?” Freddie asked, giving Jane a bright smile. 

Jane looked adorable in her knitted hat and scarf, and Freddie couldn’t resist giving her a kiss that made Jane lose her balance momentarily. 

“You look like a teddy bear.” Freddie teased, and Jane tried to playfully slap her butt, but she truly lost her balance this time, falling onto her own butt. 

Freddie, the little shit was laughing at her so hard tears were streaming down her face. Jane snickered and grabbed Freddie’s hand, pulling her down with her. 

“Good job.” Freddie laughed as she landed next to Jane. 

“How are we going to get up now?" 

*

Getting up required some manuevering, but they managed. Freddie promised she will stop teasing Jane for the sake of her staying on her feet.

In the end, Jane had to admit this ice skating business wasn’t even that bad. 

And Freddie was positively glowing, so it was worth it.


	54. Tickling Turns Filthy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering

Anonymous asked: Jane is tickling Freddie, just because she lives for Freddie's laugh. What started as an innocent tickling is finished with steamy sex where Jane is in total control of things.

“Darling stop! Stop!" 

Freddie was now near wheezing with laughter as Jane tickled her over her ribs again, merciless. 

Jane clearly enjoyed the situation, because she just tickled her all the more harder, now attacking her inner thighs too.

Those were extremely sensitive and Freddie had tears sreaming down her face from laughing so hard, blindly waving around to try and slap Jane’s hand away. 

The thing is, Jane loved to hear Freddie’s laugh, especially when it was unabashed with snorts and donkey-like sounds, her wife doubling over with it. 

But if there was another thing Jane loved, it was to dominate the hell out of Freddie. 

And seeing her so vulnerable and helpless, not being able to get away, at the mercy of Jane’s hands…

She tickled her inner thighs again, but the cute little movement ended with Jane cupping Freddie through her panties, making her whimper softly. 

Jane rubbed her through her thin underwear until she could feel a damp patch spreading beneath her hand, and only then did she slip her hand underneath. 

Her other hand grabbed Freddie’s wrists, pinning them above her head. Freddie didn’t even question anything: she was relishing in giving up control, letting her wife take charge.

Freddie let out a high-pitched whine as Jane pushed just one finger inside, pumping her slowly. 

"I’ll give you more if you’re going to be a good girl.” Jane purred, tightening her grip on Freddie’s wrists.

“Yes, Ma'am.” Freddie breathed, and her submissive tone sent shivers down Jane’s spine.

She couldn’t resist slipping one more finger inside, then she truly started pounding her wife, making her keen and squirm underneath her prettily.

Freddie went under quickly, her body already sensitive from the tickling, rolling her hips down against Jane’s hand who hooked her fingers, fucking into her as deep as she could. 

Cute and innocent sure turned filthy quickly, but none of them were complaining.


	55. Officer Hutton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: roleplaying, implied smut

Anonymous asked: Jane wearing a police costume. Freddie loves her woman in uniform 😏

“I’m afraid I have to arrest you, Ma'am.”

Freddie looked up at her wife’s voice, confused. The breath hitched in her throat and her eyes widened as she saw Jane standing in the doorway. 

Her wife was wearing a police uniform, full with handcuffs and a rubber stick, giving Freddie a pointed look. 

“Shit…” Freddie breathed, raking her eyes over Jane appreciatively. 

“That’s hot, darling.”

“It’s officer Hutton for you.” Jane grumbled, and her voice sent shivers down Freddie’s spine. She seemed to be in for an interesting night. 

She licked her hips as Jane walked over to her, a firm set to her jaw. She played her part really well. 

“Hands on the wall and spread your legs.”

“Fuck, yes, officer.” Freddie moaned, placing her hands on the wall obediently, nearly trembling with want as Jane started touching her all over. 

“Hiding any weapons, Miss Mercury?” Jane purred into her ears as she fondled Freddie’s tits, making her let out a soft whimper. 

“I might.” Freddie breathed, twisting her neck to look back at Jane over her shoulder.

“But I’m hiding it in my panties.”

Jane smirked before grabbing her, clasping the handcuffs around her wrists. 

“I’m taking you in for a proper interrogation, then.” Jane smirked, lifting Freddie’s face with the rubber stick under her chin. 

“Don’t resist, or you will be punished.”

“Yes, officer Hutton.” Freddie purred, a little moan escaping her lips as Jane dragged her towards the bed by her restrained hands. 

She couldn’t wait for her interrogation.


	56. Naughty Schoolgirl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: roleplaying, spanking, vaginal fingering

Anonymous asked: Freddie wearing sluty school uniform as a response to Jane's police costume. Not like one Regina wore in IWTBF video, but more provocative one with unbuttoned shirt where her boobs are falling out, and super short skirt so that her butt cheeks can be seen, and she's also wearing some naughty lingerie underneath with garter belt and everything.

Jane wasn’t proud of the high-pitched gasp that left her lips as she spotted her wife on the bed. 

Freddie was… Well, she was quite the sight. 

Probably inspired by the success of their last roleplay, with Officer Hutton thoroughly interrogating Freddie, she decided to dress up for Jane. 

Freddie donned a particularly naughty schoolgirl outfit, one that definitely wouldn’t even suffice for an actual uniform. 

Her shirt was at least two sizes too small for her, obscenely tight and unbuttoned, leaving her ample breasts on full display. Her skirt was extremely tiny, her butt hanging out of it, giving Jane a glimpse of the checkered thong and the garter belt underneath. Her hair was done up in a braid, perfect for Jane to yank on. 

“Ms. Hutton.” Freddie purred, kneeling up on the bed, hands folded in her lap innocently, 

“I was a very bad girl.”

Jane couldn’t help but smirk. This was such a typical game, but damn if it didn’t make Jane’s blood boil. 

“Well, Miss Mercury, I would say you need detention, but that’s not enough of a punishment for you.”

Freddie licked her plump lips hungrily as Jane lowered herself on the bed, smoothing a hand over Freddie’s thigh. 

“Look at your uniform.” Jane scolded, cupping Freddie’s breast through her bra, shaking her head. 

“Putting our boobs out on display like a slut doesn’t pass the dress code.”

Freddie was about to reply with something filthy when Jane grabbed her and put her over her lap, face down, causing Freddie to yelp. 

“And this.” Jane growled, snapping the garter belt against Freddie’s skin, eliciting a high whine. 

“And this.” Jane continued, grabbing Freddie’s butt possessively. 

“We don’t dress like this to school, Miss Mercury.”

She slapped Freddie’s ass hard, making her whimper and immediately push her ass out for more. 

“Try to be a decent girl for once and take your punishment.” Jane growled, hitting the other buttcheek, using her other hand to hold Freddie still on her lap. 

Freddie whimpered and moaned and squirmed all throughout, rocking lightly against Jane’s thigh. Jane grinned as she felt Freddie’s panties getting soaking wet. 

“Getting off on punishment, are we?” she drawled, spanking Freddie three more times before pulling her thong to the side, pushing a single finger inside Freddie. 

“Yes, please, Ms. Hutton, fuck me hard!” Freddie moaned, pushing back against the finger that teasingly kept pumping in and out of her, wonderful but not enough. 

Jane only slapped her ass in response, grinning as Freddie tightened around her finger. 

She was going to discipline her naughty student until she learns how to behave.


	57. The Shoot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: mentions of nudity

Anonymous asked: Freddie on a sexy or rather naked photoshoot set. These photos are published in a magazine and Jane doesn't like the idea of sharing her wife in such a provocative edition with the rest of the world.

Jane frowned at the spread in front of her. On other occasions, this would turn her, but not now, not like this. 

Jane preferred to have Freddie all to herself, and the idea of Freddie feeling obligated to show her body to other people frustrated her. 

On one part, she was jealous, and on other, she was worried if Freddie truly wanted to take part in this. She knew her wife could be quite shy, and she wouldn’t want her to do anything she was uncomfortable with. 

Freddie wrapped her arms around her from behind, propping her chin up on her shoulder. 

“Do you like it?” she asked, nuzzling Jane’s cheek. 

Jane looked back at the pictures. Freddie was almost completely naked, sans for the feather boa between her legs, and her hands covering her nipples. It was one hell of a sight. 

“You look hot.” Jane admitted, and Freddie giggled softly. 

Jane turned around, pulling her close, carding her fingers through Freddie’s hair. 

“Why did you do it?” she asked, her voice coming out a little more accusatory than she intended. 

“You’re angry?” Freddie asked, chewing on her lip. Jane realized her mistake, and she cupped her cheek. 

“No, it’s not that. I just don’t want you to force yourself into uncomfortable situations.”

“It was fine.” Freddie promised, kissing Jane on the lips sweetly. 

“I wanted to show the world I can still get it.”

“God, of course you can.” Jane chuckled, her hands squeezing Freddie’s hips a little tighter. 

Freddie smirked at her. “Admit it, you weren’t even concerned, you just hated the idea of other people seeing my body.”

Jane rolled her eyes, but she couldn’t help a little growl from escaping. 

“Maybe. But they can only stare: I get to touch.”

Freddie grinned, grabbing Jane’s hands and placing them on her butt. 

“Of course, darling.”


	58. Muscle Up

Anonymous asked: Jane is hitting the gym for a couple of months and Freddie already noticed some changes on her wife's body: how her stomach is so tight, her arms are even stronger so she can lift and carry Freddie so easily, her back is so much broader. Freddie can't help it, she loves to feel helpless in Jane's strong arms and under all that muscle weight when Jane lays on top of her pinning her down.

Freddie would have lied if she said she didn’t think Jane would abandon her new hobby soon.

When Jane first announced she was going to the gym with Jenny, Freddie had her doubts.

She didn’t need to.

Jane seemed to be really into it,  
so much in fact that she spent quite a lot of time in the gym, making Freddie flustered.

Jane still had that soft teddy bear complexion, but there was now firmness under the softness, and it made Freddie swoon.

Her arms were so strong, she could easily overpower Freddie, and she adored that.

Sue her, but she just loved getting the shit dominated out of her.

Jane knew how much her wife loved her physique, so she made sure to flex as much as she could, making Freddie nearly pass out from where she was watching her from the window.

Whenever Jane pinned Freddie down on the bed, gripping her wrists, Freddie was already soaked, squirming under her in delight.

Freddie loved playing the damsel in distress as Jane picked her up like a sack of potatoes; Freddie loved how easily she could carry her.

Freddie could spend hours kissing Jane’s muscles, licking the firm bumps.

Jane was the perfect mixture of soft and firm, and Freddie was getting more and more attracted to her each day.


	59. Filling Me Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: strap-ons, toys, double penetration

Anonymous asked: Jane using two dildos on Freddie (like a double penetration) and not letting her to come until she says so

The sounds Freddie was making were absolutely delicious, and they just riled Jane up even more. 

She gripped Freddie’s hips tighter with one hand and rolled her hips forward, causing Freddie to whine and push her hips back. 

Sue her, but Jane was practically obsessed with the sight of the two dildos disappearing inside Freddie, stretching her wide. 

Freddie was insanely wet, gushing around the strap-on, probably even more worked up by the feeling of the smaller anal dildo Jane was working in and out of her butt. 

“Is it too much, Kitten?” Jane asked, pushing the dildo just a tad bit deeper, and Freddie moaned deeply. 

“Are you getting close?" 

Freddie nodded helplessly, trembling as Jane pushed her hips forward again, pushing the head of the toy against her G-spot. 

It really was a little too much, but that’s exactly why Freddie loved it so much. 

She was full and stretched beyond belief: the feeling of Jane filling her up everywhere made her dizzy. 

"Remember, you can only come when I say so.” Jane reminded her softly, moving her hips again, grinning as Freddie helplessly pushed back on it anyway. 

Freddie gripped onto the sheets beneath her, gritting her teeth, desperately trying to hold her orgasm back. 

It wasn’t an easy task: her nerve endings were on fire, her body tingling with the overwhelming sensations. 

Jane pushed the anal dildo deeper, and Freddie groaned, nearly tearing the sheets beneath her. 

She could be a good girl for Jane, she could. 

Even if her body felt like exploding with the need to finally come.


	60. Too Big

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: (attempted) vaginal fingering, scissoring

Anonymous asked: Virgin!Freddie trying to sleep with Jane for the first time, but Jane's fingers are too big for Freddie's delicate flower, so they end up dry humping each other leaving fucking for some other time

Freddie was squirming beneath her, but Jane could tell it wasn’t from pleasure. Her face was contorted, and she was biting her lip until she drew blood. 

Jane tried to add a second finger, and Freddie let out a pitiful whine, her nails digging into Jane’s shoulders. 

“Hey.” Jane said softly, kissing her girlfriend’s sweaty forehead. 

“What’s wrong?" 

"Nothing.” Freddie squeezed out from between gritted teeth, avoiding Jane’s eyes. 

Jane sighed, planting a kiss onto Freddie’s lips. 

“Does it hurt?" 

Freddie blushed, looking awfully embarrassed. 

"I’m sorry.” she mumbled, looking like she was aboutbto start crying. 

“Your fingers are so thick.”

Jane felt kind of flattered in a way, but her heart ached for miserable lover. She gently pulled out, shushing Freddie when she hissed. 

“Don’t worry.” Jane said with a smile, spreading Freddie’s thighs. 

“There are other ways.”

Freddie looked confused as Jane settled between her thighs, maneuvering a bit, her eyebrows knitted together in concentration. 

“What are you doing?” she asked, then gasped when she felt Jane rub her clit against hers. 

“We’re scissoring.” Jane said softly, rolling her hips forward. 

“We could try penetration some other time, okay?" 

Freddie could only reply with a moan as their wet parts slid against one another. 

"Do you like this?” Jane purred, helping Freddie wrap her legs around her waist. 

“Yeah…” Freddie breathed, biting her lip, this time from bliss as Jane pushed up against her once again. 

She lifted her own lips, trying to match Jane’s thrusts, and Jane gave an appreciative little moan. 

“That’s it.”

She leaned down to capture Freddie’s lips in a sweet kiss, swallowing her eager moans. 

She couldn’t wait to see Freddie come apart on her fingers, but this was quite lovely too.


	61. Kitten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: pet play, butt plugs, implied smut

Anonymous asked: Since Freddie's nickname is Kitten, can we see her dressed in a kitty costume for Jane?

“Kitten, I’m home!”

No answer. Jane frowned, putting her bags down in the hall before padding towards the living room. Everything was eerily quiet, and she was getting suspicious.

“Freddie?”

She opened the door of the living room: she wasn’t there. Jane scoffed softly, going to the bedroom instead.

The breath hitched in her throat upon seeing her wife sitting on the bed, looking up at her almost innocently.

She was wearing a headband with two soft kitty ears on it, a yellow silk collar and nothing else.

Now that was worth coming home to.

“Oh, hello, there.” Jane chuckled, walking over to pet Freddie’s head.

“Are you my little kitten?”

Freddie gave a soft “meow”, rubbing her cheek against Jane’s hand like a real cat would.

“What a good little Kitty you are.” Jane cooed, hooking her finger under her collar teasingly.

“Did you miss your owner?”

Freddie meowed again, turning around on the bed and Jane groaned.

She was wearing a butt plug with a tail attached to it, and she wriggled her hips invitingly.

Freddie was already soaking wet, so she was probably playing with herself before Jane came home.

A naughty kitten, then.

“Does the kitty want to play?” Jane teased, tugging on the plug teasingly, watching with awe as Freddie’s hole stretched around it.

Freddie gave a little whine in response, pushing her head against the pillow and arching her back.

Jane patted her butt lovingly, before leaning over her to whisper in her ear:

“We’re gonna play, don’t worry.”

Freddie’s only reply was a little purr.


	62. The Hoodie-Thief

Anonymous asked: Freddie stealing Jane's hoodies because they're so big and comfy

This was just plain ridiculous.

Jane scratched her head in confusion as she stood before her closet, which was definitely emptier than it should have been.

She was currently freezing her ass off, and all she wanted was a warm hoodie to throw on, but that was the problem.

Her sweaters seemed to be disappearing, all the time.

Now, Jane wasn’t a very chaotic person. Sure, she could forget things, but entire pieces of clothing? That wasn’t like her at all.

Thankfully, the thief responsible for Jane’s missing hoodies wasn’t very subtle.

Because one day, Jane stumbled upon Freddie eating cereal in her green hoodie, the one she got from her mother - she sewn a little clover on the front, very Irish, thank you, Ma- and her panties, and Jane’s heart soared.

“I’m calling the police.” Jane said, and Freddie nearly spat out her milk.

“God, darling.” Freddie chuckled, clutching a hand over her chest, “you scared me. But why are you calling a police?”

“Because there’s a thief in my house who steals my precious hoodies.”

Freddie blushed, but burrowed deeper into the warm sweater.

“They are so comfy…”

Jane laughed. They must be, she thought: her hoodie was practically swallowing Freddie, entirely too long on her arms and it probably reached her mid-thigh; the only reason Jane could get a glimpse of Freddie’s panties underneath is because the hoodie was bunched up around her waist as she sat.

She looked even tinier than usual, and Jane couldn’t resist kissing her pink cheeks.

“Sorry, darling.” Freddie said softly and Jane tutted.

“I can’t be mad at you, like ever, and you know that. Especially not when you look so cute.”

Freddie giggled, wrapping her arms around herself to feel the softness.

“It smells like you.” she said with a blissed smile, making Jane chuckle.

“You can keep this one, if you’d like.”

Freddie’s face absolutely lit up at that. “Really?”

“Yeah. Just let me keep some of them.”

Freddie giggled, running her finger over the clover.

“I can’t promise anything.”


	63. GSA club

Anonymous asked: Jane and Freddie are the new co-leaders of their school's GSA (They're friends and other ships join the club) Together they help the younger students realize that they're not alone! (Also Mr. Beach is the teacher supervisor)

Freddie beamed brightly at a boy as she handed him a flyer, watching his face light up before running to tell his friends about it.

“Can I just say how happy am I that we’re doing this?” Freddie said with a smile, leaning her head on Jane’s shoulder.

Jane grinned, wrapping her arms around her shoulder to pull her close.

“So am I. Wer'e going to help so many people.”

This was exactly the reason they decided to start a Gay-Straight Alliance club: they wanted LGBTQ kids to feel more comfortable.

Their straight friends were all too eager to help spread the word, and soon it became the biggest news of the school.

And they were supposed to have their first meeting today, and they were very excited.

Mr. Beach was looking bored as usual, but he only had to tag along because he was assigned as the supervisor, so he didn’t really have to take part.

But he was not the reason people came for.

Freddie and Jane grinned happily as they saw their friends, gay couples and allies alike sitting around in a circle, watching the co-leaders curiously.

“Welcome to our first meeting!” Freddie said cheerfully, standing in the middle of the room, her hands laced together with Jane’s.

“How is everyone feeling today?”

There was some murmur coming from the small crowd. They could spot Phoebe and Jenny, Crystal, Regina and Brianna, and Joan as well, all of them smiling at them encouragingly.

“We started this club so we could all have a safe place.” Jane said softly.

“Where we could all be equals. We could share our experiences, make new friends and organize great events together. How does that sound?”

Another appreciative murmur and grinning faces, and Jane and Freddie shared a smile.

For those smiles, it was already worth it.


	64. Body Language

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: masturbation, clit massage

Anonymous asked: Jane playing with herself while watching a Body language video

That video was just filthy. There was no better word for it.

When Freddie first showed it to her, Jane nearly passed out on the spot. Body Language was probably the most sexually over-charged video King has ever made, and no panties stayed dry while watching it.

Jane’s certainly were soaked.

She plugged her earbuds in and started the video, her skin already tingling from excitement.

Who could blame her, honestly?

Her wife was utterly sexy, slithering around in a leather jacket and only a lacy bra underneath, looking like sex on two legs.

Everyone was just… So damn horny in that video, groping and grinding up against each other, and it made Jane’s head swim.

She had a hand down her underwear, rubbing her clit and biting back her moans as she was slowly getting herself off.

Speaking of moans, the way Freddie was moaning and groaning like she was getting constantly fucked was absolutely sinful, and Jane couldn’t help but moan with her.

She pushed her inside, slowly pumping herself, never taking her eyes off the screen where Freddie was walking over a pile of almost naked dancers.

Jane nearly let out a scream as someone pulled her earbuds out. She turned around and went quickly red in the face as she came face to face with her wife.

“Enjoying the video, dear?” Freddie purred, propping her chin up on Jane’s shoulder.

“Don’t mind me. Keep going.”

Jane swallowed thickly, but she obeyed, shuddering as she found her G-spot.

Freddie hummed softly into her ears, stroking a hand up and down Jane’s arm.

She whispered the lyrics into Jane’s ears, making her whine softly, and her fingers sped up inside her, desperate to come.

“I don’t blame you.” Freddie chuckled, slipping a hand between Jane’s legs to rub her clit, helping her get closer to the edge.

“It’s wonderfully slutty, isn’t it?”

Jane could only moan in response as she fucked herself faster, bucking her hips against her own and Freddie’s fingers.

Jane definitely got a great case of body language that day.


	65. I Didn't Know I Was Pregnant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: pregnancy
> 
> Jane is transgender here!

Anonymous asked: You know about that show "I didn't know I was pregnant"? Well, that basically but with Jimercury with pregnant Freddie. Freddie is so tiny with her little waist that no one suspects anything, not even Freddie herself, until... bum! She is in labour

They should have noticed. Freddie was so tiny, it should have showed on her body right away.

But life decided to play a trick on them, and Freddie didn’t show at all for some reason.

She gained a little weight - not too much, nothing that would alarm them- and maybe she was a little more exhausted than usual, but they played a lot of concerts, so that could be written off to that.

Certainly none of them expected Freddie was pregnant.

Until one night.

Jane groaned as Freddie started slapping her arm, shaking her like an absolute madwoman until she managed to wake her up.

“What…?”

The painful groan Freddie let out immediately made her fully alert, and she sat up, looking at her in panic.

“What’s wrong?”

“It feels like my stomach is about to explode…” Freddie whined, clutching a hand over her belly.

“Fuck, it hurts so much…”

Freddie truly seemed to be in pain, and Jane didn’t want her to suffer any longer, so she jumped out of bed to call the ambulance.

What they found out, shocked them to no end.

“Pregnant!?” they screamed at the same time.

“And you’re in labour.” the doctor said, matter of factly, and Jane nearly passed out. Shit. She knocked her wife up and she didn’t even realize.

“We don’t even… We have nothing! We have no clothes, not even a room for a baby!” Freddie screamed.

Jane took her hand, kissing her knuckles gently.

“Right now, let’s just focus on bringing this surprise baby to the world.”

They were still absolutely dumbfounded and pretty much in sheer panic even after Freddie gave birth, but they couldn’t help but beam at the beautiful baby girl in Freddie’s arms.

“Well, hello there.” Freddie laughed, kissing her little cheek.

“That was a big surprise.”

Jane laughed, wrapping her arms around Freddie and pulling her close, stroking a finger down the baby’s cheek.

A big surprise, but a welcome one.


	66. Brat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: spanking, dom/sub

Anonymous asked: Can I have some Jimercury kink, where Freddie is acting like a brat and is going to be punished for it?

“Freddie, how many times do I have to ask you to leave me be for a few minutes?”

Freddie huffed impatiently, nuzzling Jane’s neck.

“Whatever you’re doing cannot be more interesting than I am.”

Jane growled. Freddie was being absolutely insufferable the whole day, and Jane was nearing the end of her patience.

“Darling.” Freddie purred, “don’t be like this…”

Jane was about to ask her to leave her alone again, but then Freddie took the book out of her hands.

That was it for Jane.

She grabbed Freddie and laid her over her lap, hitting her ass hard, causing her to yelp.

“Maybe this will teach you how to behave.”

She spanked Freddie again, and her wife moaned, bucking against her lap.

“Will you distract me again?”

“No, Ma'am.” Freddie moaned, clearly slipping into subspace already.

Jane grinned, delivering the next blow onto the top of her thighs.

Freddie was squirming and whining over her lap, hands grabbing onto Jane’s thighs to balance herself.

“This is what you get for being a brat.” Jane drawled, and Freddie moaned again, rubbing herself against Jane’s thigh.

The reading was forgotten even this way, but Jane never said no to disclipining her brat.

And, neither did Freddie.


	67. Blowout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: angst

Anonymous asked: Any chance you can do some jimercury angst? Like them getting into a huge fight or something and jane decides to pack up her shit and spend the night somewhere else? Thanks :)

The thing about fighting with Freddie, is that she could truly say the vilest things, aiming to hurt, to bite and sting. 

But Jane could always tell when those words were Freddie’s, and when they were someons else’s. 

It was the latter this time. 

Jane wasn’t too surprised, but that didn’t mean it hurt any less. 

She saw Freddie talking to her “friends”, well, two of them in particular, both of whom Freddie trusted, and so did Jane, but now it seemed like they were both making a mistake with that. 

It was all too obvious that those two stirred shit up, stuffing Freddie’s head full of bullshit about her, until poor thing didn’t know who to believe anymore. 

Freddie accused her of only wanting her fame and money - this is ridiculous, Freddie, you know that- a thing she has never said before. So that was new. 

Just like the accusations that she was cheating on Freddie. Freddie was never really the jealous type, so that was new too. 

Wow. They really managed to fuck it up for them this time. 

Freddie didn’t even want her in the house. Jane was used to being banished to the Pink Room after a fight, but now Freddie wanted out. Anywhere but in Garden Lodge. 

There was a strange, longing look in Freddie’s eyes while Jane packed a small suitcase, a proof that she wasn’t certain, that she didn’t truly want Jane to leave - but she didn’t say anything. 

Phoebe and Jenny didn’t know anything either. They saw Freddie talk to those two people, but they didn’t hear what was said. 

So Jane was completely in the dark: she didn’t even know why she had to leave. 

She just hoped the landline of the motel would ring the next morning, with Freddie begging her to come back. 

Jane didn’t know what she would do if that call never came again.


	68. Blowout Part 2 (Making Up)

Anonymous asked: Ummm can we get some fluff after that Jimercury angst please? I’m dead.

The landline rang the next morning. Jane was still groggy with sleep and at first couldn’t comprehend who would call her so early, and then it hit her.

She scrambled out of bed to get the phone; she didn’t even have to introduce herself.

“Darling, please come back.”

Jane’s heart clenched. Freddie’s voice was sad and desperate, and she was obviously crying.

Jane sighed, rubbing her cheek. Her face felt kind of puffy: she didn’t sleep too well.

“What was this all about, Freddie?”

Freddie snifled pathetically, and Jane could see her clutching the phone with whitening knuckles.

“I was wrong.” Freddie admitted quietly.

“I am so sorry. Won’t you come back home? I miss you.”

On one hand, Jane wanted an actual explanation. On the other, she just wanted to hold her wife in her arms again.

“Alright.” she said softly, and she could hear Freddie breathe a sigh of relief.

“But we do have to talk about this, okay?”

“Okay. We will.” Freddie promised, and that was enough for Jane to start packing right away.

*

Freddie nearly knocked her off her feet as she practically flew into Jane’s arms, hugging her so tight it was a little hard to breathe.

“I’m sorry.” Freddie whimpered, hiding her face in Jane’s neck.

“I’m so sorry, I…”

“I know.” Jane shushed her gently.

“I know.”

She cupped Freddie’s cheeks and pressed their lips together, kissing Freddie until she relaxed in her arms, eyelashes fluttering as her eyes closed in bliss.

God, she was only away for one night and she already missed her so much.

Jane buried her nose in Freddie’s hair, breathing in her familiar scent.

The scent of home.


	69. Phone Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: masturbation

Anonymous asked: Jimercury having sex over a phone call

“I miss you, you know.”

Freddie laughed softly. Jane’s voice was absolutely sincere, and it made her head swim and her heart flutter.

“I miss you too. So much.”

There was some shuffling on the other end of the line, before Jane spoke agan.

“How much?”

The almost impatient tone of her voice immediately made Freddie perk up.

“Are you saying what I’m thinking?”

“Well, I’m alone. How about you?”

Freddie grinned. It was unusual for Jane to be so straightforward, but Freddie wasn’t complaining.

“Me too.”

Silence, then some more shuffling, and a little gasp that made goosebumps rise on Freddie’s skin.

“Darling,” Freddie breathed, “are you touching yourself?”

“Well, I miss you. And I can’t wait to finally touch you, feel you…”

Freddie whimpered at that needy voice, and she couldn’t resist slipping a hand between her own legs.

“I miss you too… I miss your fingers inside me.” Freddie breathed, whining as she pushed her own fingers inside.

“God, so do I.” Jane moaned.

“And I miss your mouth on me. You’re always so beautiful on your knees before me.”

Freddie moaned, pumping herself faster. She could imagine Jane doing the same, and it made her even more excited.

“When I get home,” Jane moaned, pushing another finger inside,

“I’ll fuck you so hard.”

Freddie moaned, her back arching off the bed as she hit her sweet spot.

“I imagine you’re fingering me now.” Freddie moaned, and Jane made a similar sound in agreement.

“I need you…”

“Fuck, Freddie, I need you too. I need your skilled tongue and your clever little fingers and your gorgeous breasts, my hands cannot replace you.”

Freddie nearly sobbed from the pleasure: Jane’s raspy voice, and the knowledge she was getting off too made her experience a feeling she never had before, thrilling and buzzing.

“I’m gonna come.” Jane whispered, “I’m gonna come for you, Kitten.”

“Me too.” Freddie whined, “I wanna come together…”

She fingered herself faster, and she could hear Jane’s breathing picking up, getting closer to the edge.

They almost managed to come at the same time, their moans mingling over the phone as their backs arched off the bed, riding out their orgasm.

“Alright.” Jane chuckled tiredly, “see you soon. Good Night.”

Freddie laughed softly, her eyelids drooping from the sated feeling of the afterglow.

“Good Night.”


	70. I Want To Ride My Bicycle...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering

Anonymous asked: Jimercury having sex on a (stationary) bicycle seat: Jane was riding a bike and Freddie couldn't resist seeing her wife all sweaty with blushed cheeks, so she sat on top of her like Jane is her own bike and is riding her wildly

Freddie was a simple woman: she saw her wife working out, and she lost her goddamn mind immediately. 

Jane started riding a stationary bike nowadays, and if Freddie wanted to be honest, the sight of Jane sweating on the bike was doing things to her. 

The muscles in her arms flexed as she grabbed onto the handlebars, perfectly showed off by the tank top she was currently wearing; her short locks were damp with sweat, and her cheeks flushed, and Freddie couldn’t help a little moan from escaping. 

Her thick thighs were on gorgeous display in her shorts, flexing as she pedalled, and she gave Freddie a tired little smile. 

That was it for Freddie. 

She all but threw herself into Jane’s lap, crashing their lips together, nearly knocking Jane off her bike. 

“Oh, what is it?” Jane laughed softly as they pulled away, letting out a moan as Freddie buried her face in her neck, licking off a drop of sweat. 

“Fuck me.” Freddie moaned, grinding her hips down against Jane’s. 

“Okay.” Jane breathed, grabbing Freddie’s hips. She surely wouldn’t say no to her needy wife all but begging to be fucked… 

“Let me just get up, and I’ll take you to bed.”

“No.” Freddie growled, grabbing Jane’s hand and leading it under her skirt. 

“Here.”

Well, Jane wasn’t going to deny her that. 

She pushed two thick fingers inside Freddie right away, making her toss her head back with a happy moan, rolling her hips down against her hand. 

Jane grabbed Freddie’s hip with her free hand, trailing kisses all over Freddie’s neck and chest as her wife started bouncing up and down on her fingers, moaning obscenely. 

“Yes, god…” Freddie whimpered, holding onto Jane’s shoulders for balance as she started moving faster, riding Jane’s fingers with fervor. 

Jane thrusted her fingers upwards whenever Freddie slammed her hips down, hitting her G-spot dead on. 

Freddie kept moaning and whimpering as she continued fucking herself on Jane’s hand, the bike creaking in protest under their combined weight and the wild movements. 

Jane carefully slipped a third finger inside, and Freddie practically howled, squeezing around them hungrily. 

“That’s it, come on, beautiful…” Jane growled, nipping softly at Freddie’s neck, making Freddie let out a gorgeous whimper. 

Freddie came with a cry, slamming her hips down so hard it was honestly a little painful, but Jane just cooed to her, letting Freddie tuck her face into her neck and slump as she came down from her high. 

Jane chuckled softly, and Freddie raised an eyebrow. 

“What’s so funny?" 

"So that’s what you were singing about in that song.” Jane snickered, and Freddie swatted at her arm. 

“Oh, hush, you.”


	71. Lactation Kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: nipple-licking, lactation kink

killerqueen-slash asked: Jane having a bit of a lactation kink after watching Freddie breastfeeding their son, so when Freddie isn't looking she approaches. Lifting her shirt to suck on the other one.

There was just something strangely hot about it, and as much as Jane tried to play coy about it, she couldn’t exactly deny it turned her on.

Freddie was blessed with quite large breasts in general, but they were even more swollen now, and it woke some kind of primal lust inside Jane.

She couldn’t help but squirm whenever she saw Freddie feeding their baby, her plump breasts out on display. She shouldn’t be lusting over this, this was such an intimate moment…

But fuck it. Jane did find it hot, and she couldn’t tell her body to stop wanting her wife.

Just after their baby finished eating, Jane couldn’t resist anymore.

Freddie was still occupied with putting their baby down to sleep when Jane approached her and lifted her shirt again, much to Freddie’s surprise.

“Jane…?”

Jane didn’t answer, just leaned in to wrap her lips around a swollen nipple, causing Freddie to let out a gasp.

Thankfully the baby went down easily, so Freddie could focus on her wife, who was contentedly sucking on her breast.

“Jesus.” Freddie moaned, shivering slightly.

“Sorry.” Jane chuckled softly, licking a drop of milk off Freddie’s nipple.

“It’s just…”

“Does this turn you on?” Freddie asked, her eyelashes fluttering as Jane gently sucked on her nipple again.

“Maybe…” Jane admitted, blushing. Freddie laughed softly, carding her fingers through her hair.

“Well, at least I don’t have to pump. By all means, go ahead.”

Jane didn’t need more encouragement: she sucked on Freddie’s breast a little harder, moaning softly at the sweet taste of milk on her tongue.

Freddie whimpered and tossed her head back, trying to keep her voice down for the sake of their baby.

Jane was very thorough, sucking her almost completely dry, and Freddie sighed in bliss.

Jane looked up, licking the remains of the milk off her lips with a mellow smile.

“Unbelievable.” Freddie laughed, pulling Jane into a kiss to taste her own milk on her lips.


	72. Complete Mercy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: edging, choking, vaginal fingering

Anonymous asked: can you write how Jane edging Freddie while choking her?

Jane could play this game forever, if she wanted to be honest; seeing Freddie flushed and helpless, completely at her mercy made the blood boil in her veins.

Freddie let out a beautiful whimper as Jane pushed her fingers back, the obscene squelching sound making her blush; she was so wet it was unbelievable.

But then again, it made sense. Jane had been denying her her pleasure for so long, she was trembling with the need for release.

Jane hooked her fingers, jabbing straight into her G-spot, pulling another deep moan out of Freddie.

Her hand found her delicate neck again, and she squeezed, making Freddie squeeze.

“You like this, don’t you?” Jane drawled, tightening her grip around Freddie’s throat.

“Being at my total mercy, only allowed to breathe or come when I say so.”

Freddie whined, spreading her legs further. Her eyes rolled back in her head, and Jane eased her grip on her neck, as well as pulling her fingers out again.

Freddie nearly sobbed, desperately lifting her hips to goad Jane into touching her again.

“Poor thing.” Jane chuckled, pinching a nipple playfully.

“You’re so desperate to come…soon, my beautiful Kitten, soon.”

Freddie was completely incoherent at this point: she couldn’t even beg anymore, just whine and trash on the bed, silently pleading.

Almost an hour have passed with Jane cutting off her pleasure as well as her air supply, and it made sense for Freddie to grow restless.

Jane grabbed her neck again and choked her, making Freddie wheeze and arch off the bed, tongue slightly poking out from between her lips.

She was too perfect like this, and Jane considered edging her some more, but she decided to have mercy on her. She deserved it.

She slipped her fingers back inside while still keeping Freddie’s throat in a lock, fucking into her faster than ever before.

Freddie groaned and moaned constantly, the pleasure and pain rippling through her body, pushing her closer to the edge. It was all too much, and it was not enough, and it was just perfect…

Jane was attacking her sweet spot directly now as well as squeezing her throat as hard as she could, and Freddie’s sight started growing fuzzy around the edges.

“You can come now.” Jane announced, and that was all the encouragement Freddie needed.

She came harder than ever before, spluttering and choking and wheezing, nearly passing out from the force of her orgasm.

Jane immediately let go of her neck, gently pulling her fingers down and gathering her up in her arms.

“Good girl.” Jane purred, kissing Freddie’s throat, and Freddie let out a happy, sated sigh.


	73. Pregnancy Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: pregnancy

Anonymous asked: I want more pregnant Freddie domestic fluff 😍 Any pairing would be fine, maybe Frian or Jimercury, or whatever you choose really

“A triple chocolate ice-cream for her Majesty.”

Freddie sighed happily, grabbing the bowl from Jane greedily, making her wife chuckle. 

“You’re a lifesaver. You have no idea how much I was suffering.”

Jane laughed, kissing Freddie’s cheek before settling next to her on the bed, wrapping and arm around her shoulder. 

Freddie was making the happiest, most content noises while eating, and it was honestly the most adorable thing in the world. 

Jane placed a hand on Freddie’s swollen belly, gently stroking it, and Freddie hummed softly. 

“She’s so demanding.” Freddie chuckled, licking her spoon. 

“She’s just never satisfied. I literally just had a sandwich.”

Jane laughed softly, gently patting Freddie’s belly. 

“Well, she still has a few months to grow, so…" 

Freddie groaned, slumping against Jane. 

"So, that means she will have more time to terrorize me by making me constantly hungry.”

Jane shrugged softly before moving down on the bed until she settled between Freddie’s thighs, making her wife arch a confused eyebrow at her. 

“I’m not horny right now.”

“I know.” Jane laughed, playfully pinching Freddie’s thigh. 

She pulled up Freddie’s shirt to expose her tummy before cupping it and pressing her cheek against it. 

“Hey, you.” Jane said softly, “stop making your Mummy so hungry.”

Freddie giggled, carding her fingers through Jane’s hair. 

“Tell her to stop making her Mummy fat also.” Freddie added, but Jane shook her head with a grin. 

“No, I won’t.”

Freddie rolled her eyes with a fond little smile. 

“You and your pregnancy kink.”

“Hey!” Jane laughed, pinching Freddie’s thigh again. 

“You’re just absolutely beautiful, that’s what it’s all about.”

Freddie blushed softly, watching as Jane peppered kisses all over her bump. 

“Uhm… Jane?” she perked up after some comfortable silence, causing Jane to look up. 

“Is it possible you could bring some biscuits too? I think the baby has a sweet tooth.”

Jane laughed, pressing one last kiss onto Freddie’s belly before kissing her on the lips, sliding off the bed to retrieve her wifes’ next craving.


	74. Leotard In Pieces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: oral sex

Anonymous asked: Jane ripping off Freddie's stage costume after a concert. Maybe a white leotard one, that's my favorite one, because there is nothing left to the imagination and it's see thru 😏

Watching the concert - well, watching Freddie mostly- from the wings, and not being able to touch, was pure torture to Jane. 

Freddie was parading around the stage in the skimpiest outfit possible: a white leotard that clung to her skin, emphasizing her small waist and her round hips; the cleavage was extremely deep, and Jane had no idea how Freddie’s boobs didn’t just fall out. And it was also completely see-through, meaning you could see her nipples and her little white thong when the lights hit her in the right way. 

So, yeah. 

Jane was in agony. 

She couldn’t wait to get her hands on her beautiful lover; she was practically itching with want as Freddie and the band took their bows, waving to the audience.

Just as they arrived backstage, Jane grabbed Freddie and dragged her away without a word. Her bandmates whistled: they all knew it was better not to disturb them now… 

Jane slammed the door of the dressing room behind them before pushing Freddie up against it, kissing her hungrily. 

She grabbed the straps of the leotard and pulled on them impatiently, all but ripping the flimsy garment off until it pulled around Freddie’s waist. 

She grabbed Freddie’s breasts possessively and took her nipples into her mouth, sucking on them almost harshly, making Freddie cry out. 

“You have no idea,” Jane growled, nipping at the soft skin, “what you’re doing to me.”

“Maybe I have an idea.” Freddie giggled, but it turned into a gasp as Jane literally tore the leotard off until it hang in shreds.

“Darling, you shouldn’t have…" 

Jane didn’t even listen: she dragged Freddie’s panties down and sunk to her knees, not wasting any time before licking into her greedily, making Freddie moan and grab onto her hair. 

Jane let her hands roam all over Freddie’s body as she ate her out: her hips, her waist, her legs and butt, her breasts, everywhere. She wanted to feel after being forced to just watch. 

She licked and sucked Freddie with fervor, hungry and messy, and Freddie could only whimper, tossing her head back against the door as Jane pleasured her. 

Jane opened her eyes to see the leotard in shreds, and she all but grinned against Freddie’s clit. 

It didn’t cover much, but it still covered Freddie’s body more than it should have. 

Thank god Jane could tear material so quickly.


	75. You Can Do It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: pregnancy, birth (not graphic)

Anonymous asked: Jane soothing Freddie during labor like caressing her hand and belly, kissing her forehead, wiping sweat off her face, massaging her lower back, etc.

“I can’t do it…" 

Freddie was sobbing desperately, and Jane’s heart broke for her. She hated to see her wife in pain and agony. 

"Of course you can.” Jane said, brushing Freddie’s sweaty hair out of her face. 

“You’re so strong, Kitten.”

Freddie gave a pained whine, turning her head to the side to hide her face away in Jane’s neck. 

Jane pressed a kiss onto her flushed cheeks, murmuring sweet nothings into her ear to take her mind off the pain. 

“We’re gonna have a beautiful baby girl.” Jane said softly, placing a hand over Freddie’s quivering belly. 

“Our little princess.”

Freddie cried out, clutching at Jane’s hand desperately. Her nails were digging into the skin, but Jane didn’t care. 

“She’s gonna be friends with the cats, I just know it. She’s our daughter, after all.”

Freddie gave an exhausted laugh, and Jane kissed her forehead lovingly. 

She just wished it would be over soon. Freddie was hurting, and she was exhausted, and Jane didn’t know how else to help her other than holding her hand and encouraging her. 

“You’re doing so well, Kitten, such a champion.” Jane cooed, kissing Freddie’s knuckles. 

Freddie screamed, clawing at her hand, but Jane once again ignored the pain; it was nothing compared to what Freddie felt. 

She dabbed at Freddie’s face with a damp tissue, trying to freshen her up a bit, and Freddie gave a relieved little sigh. 

She hunched forward with another sharp yell, and Jane gently supported her lower back, massaging it to try and ease the pain there too. 

She would do anything to take the pain away from her wife right now. 

“She will be here soon.” Jane promised, caressing Freddie’s belly lovingly. 

“Just a little more, and she’s here…" 

That seemed to give some more motivation to Freddie, and Jane smiled, kissing her cheek. 

She knew Freddie could do it: she was the strongest person she has ever met.


	76. All Clear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering

Anonymous asked: Freddie and Jane having sex for the first time after Freddie gave birth to their daughter

Jane was so gentle and careful, bless her, but Freddie needed more.

The doctor has given her the all clear, and if she wanted to be honest, she couldn’t wait to have sex again.

All was fine when she fucked Jane, but the moment they switched, Jane started touching her like she was made out of glass.

Jane was gently rubbing her clit, so lightly Freddie barely felt it, and she sighed, stopping her hand.

“Did I hurt you?” Jane asked, her eyes full of concern.

“No.” Freddie said. “It’s actually that you’re… Too careful, darling.”

“Of course I am.” Jane said. “You just gave birth…”

“Months ago.” Freddie said, pulling Jane’s hand between her legs again, lifting her hips needily.

“I waited for so long, please…”

“Tell me if anything hurts.” Jane said, carefully insterting one finger, and Freddie let out a soft, happy noise.

Jane started moving her finger ever so slowly, intently checking Freddie’s reactions, but all she could see was genuine pleasure.

“Another one.” Freddie demanded, and Jane complied, carefully adding a second finger.

Freddie moaned happily, spreading her legs further apart. This felt so amazing, after months of not having more than some heavy making out this was like Heaven.

“You can move them a little faster.” Freddie promised, letting a gasp as Jane rubbed against her G-spot.

“Oh…”

Jane picked her pace up a little, but made sure not to go too fast. Freddie seemed to be doing just fine, but she wanted to be as careful as possible.

She kissed all over Freddie’s chest, flicking her sensitive nipples with her tongue to add some more pleasure to the mix- if she couldn’t fuck the shit out of her wife just yet, then she might as well pleasure her thoroughly.

Freddie moaned, squirming underneath her with her skin beautifully flushed, pink lips parted on the softest moans as she was finally getting the relief she needed for so long.

Her orgasm was gentle, but she was left utterly satisfied as Jane gently fingered her through it.

“You’re okay?” Jane asked, and Freddie nodded with a smile.

“More than okay.”


	77. Disapproval

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: homophobia

Anonymous asked: Bomi and Jer saw Freddie's wedding ring and went crazy. They disapprove their daughter's relationship 'cause Jane is "just a gardener" and is constantly trying to pursue her to marry a man and have kids. Freddie doesn't give a damn about all of that and is ready to confront everyone who tries to say one single bad word about her wife. Although Jane is feeling uncomfortable about the whole situation.

Maybe they could say Bomi and Jer were “traditional” - but that wasn’t the right word for it.

It was just plain bigotry.

They absolutely lost it after seeing Freddie’s wedding ring- how dare she marry someone without their knowledge!?

Then, Freddie very casually mentioned that she was in fact married to a woman, and she was very happy.

All hell broke loose.

They absolutely lost their shit over it: a woman? A gardener? A nobody?

And the problem was, Freddie could usually swallow her parents’ bullshit, but not when it came to Jane.

“She’s the love of my life.” she growled, making Jer gasp and Bomi scowl.

“I don’t care what you think of her. I didn’t ask for your opinion!”

Honestly, Jane wouldn’t even care what they said, but Freddie just couldn’t let it go.

She was openly snarling at everyone who dared saying something negative of her wife, be it her family, a friend, or the press.

She even threatened cutting ties with her parents when they tried to look for suitable husbands for her.

“You’re gonna change your mind.” Jer said. “You’re gonna find a nice man, and have kids…”

“I don’t want a husband, I’m fucking gay!”

Jane flinched. Freddie never put it so crudely in front of her parents before. She truly was pissed at them this time.

She understood, in a way. She knew what it felt like to have heterosexual expectations forced upon her, but still.

She just wished Freddie wouldn’t take the insults that were aimed at Jane to her heart.


	78. Sweet As Candy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: oral sex

Anonymous asked: Freddie wearing an edible candy g-string and bra, and Jane is more than eager to eat both the undies and Freddie up

It looked kind of ridiculous at first glance- Freddie was covered in candies, after all. 

But then it turned surprisingly hot once Jane managed to hold back her giggles. 

“You have to eat them all to reveal me.” Freddie purred, spreading out on the bed with a smug look on her face. 

“That’s how you get the prize.”

“That won’t be a problem.” Jane chuckled, leaning in to nuzzle Freddie’s chest. 

The candies were surprisingly good, and the fact Freddie’s lush breasts were underneath riled Jane up enough to eagerly chew them off. 

Freddie was already squirming underneath her, especially when Jane’s lips touched the skin that was gradually revealed more and more under Freddie’s bra. 

Soon, the candies from her chest were gone, and Jane eagerly sucked Freddie’s nipple into her mouth, making her moan. 

“This tastes much better.” Jane smirked, licking the melted sugar off Freddie’s breast, and her wife sighed happily. 

“There’s something else for you.” Freddie breathed, gently pushing her head away. 

Oh, right. 

Jane grinned at the sight of the candy thong. She gave Freddie a little wink before settling between her spread thighs and getting to work right away. 

She gently nibbled the candies off while never breaking eye contact with Freddie. Her wife was flushed and squirming, looking down at Jane with hooded eyes. 

Jane cleared Freddie’s body off the sweets before licking her inner thighs clean with a pleased hum. 

She licked her way up until she kissed all over Freddie’s mound, pulling an impatient groan out of her. 

“Alright.” Jane chuckled. “I’m collecting my prize.”

Freddie sighed happily as Jane licked into her, spreading her with her tongue and dipping inside to taste her. 

Jane sucked on Freddie’s clit with a low hum, and she couldn’t help but grin. 

The candies may have tasted sweet, but nothing will taste as sweet as Freddie does.


	79. Change of Appetite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: pregnancy

Anonymous asked: Freddie is tiny, she eats like a bird, and is a picky eater. But since she got pregnant she has an enormous apetitte. She would clean her plate up, and would eat half of Jane's meal too.

Jane was quite used to Freddie leaving most of her food untouched, or not even eating if the food didn’t suffice for her. 

She always ate very small portions, and sometimes Jane had to remind her to eat anything at all, because otherwise she would simply forget. 

The changes her pregnancy brought upon her were even more prominent, due to the fact how picky of an eater Freddie used to be. 

Her appetite absolutely skyrocketed after she passed the four months mark in her pregnancy, wolfing everything down and practically growling when someone even dared looking at her plate. 

To be honest, Jane found this quite amusing. 

On one hand, it was definitely healthier than picking at her meals, and on the other, it was adorable as hell. 

She would often come home to find Freddie snacking in the bed, already surrounded by an army of wrappers, meaning she went through the entire package. 

Freddie quite often woke Jane up in the middle of the night with the weirdest cravings; and it didn’t even matter that it was 3 am, she happily polished off a medium size pizza by herself. 

Poor Jenny and Phoebe had to cook an insane amount of food ever since Freddie got pregnant, but they were both happy about seeing their friend finally having a healthy appetite. 

She just finished her big bowl of stew, happily licking her lips and rubbing her bump before eyeing Jane’s plate. 

“Will you finish that?” Freddie asked innocently. 

Jane looked up in disbelief: Freddie already ate twice the amount Jane did. 

But she couldn’t exactly resist her beautiful wife blinking at her with a sweet smile, hands gingerly cradling her swollen belly. 

“No, I’m full.” Jane lied, pushing her meal towards Freddie who squealed happily, digging in with such enthusiasm Jane couldn’t help but grin. 

She placed a hand on Freddie’s belly and caressed it gently, making her wife smile around a mouthful of stew. 

Jane knew Freddie will absolutely freak out over the weight gain once she gives birth, but right now, the most important thing was that she was eating normally, helping their baby grow.


	80. Lace Always Works

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: lingerie, oral sex, vaginal fingering
> 
> Note: this is more of a Phoebe/Joe prompt, but Jimercury is in it so I decided to put it here too!

Anonymous asked: Freddie taking Phoebe shopping so they can surprise Jane and Jenny with something sexy (as well as build Phoebe's confidence!)

Phoebe was quite sceptical about the whole thing, but Freddie practically dragged her along, cheerfully tugging on her hand as they marched through the shop.

“I mean, you’d look great in anything.” Phoebe said shyly as Freddie picked herself a hot red lacy set with a garter belt.

“Just like you.” Freddie said, holding up a sheer pink babydoll.

“Look at this, Phoebe! Jenny will cream her pants if she sees you in this.”

“I don’t know…” Phoebe bit her lip, eyeing the flimsy lingerie. It looked gorgeous, but how would that look on her…?

“Just try it.” Freddie insisted.

“You are beautiful. And Jenny knows that too. She melts everytime you look at her, of course she will like it!”

Eventually, Phoebe decided to at least try it on- and she was surprised to see how great it looked on her.

*

“You’re gonna be the death of me.” Jane laughed as she pulled Freddie onto her lap, hands roaming over her lace clad body.

Freddie giggled softly as Jane kissed all over her chest, tugging on her lacy bra.

Just as she unclasped it, they heard a soft moan from the other room.

“Oh yeah.” Freddie laughed, placing Jane’s hands on her butt,

“I might have taken Phoebe shopping with me…”

*

Jenny all but pounced on her when Phoebe revealed the babydoll; Freddie was right, she was totally awestruck.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous.” Jenny moaned as she rucked up the babydoll, making her way down Phoebe’s body and between her legs.

Phoebe’s eyes fluttered shut in bliss as Jenny’s tongue found her clit, lapping at her eagerly.

She grabbed onto Jenny’s short strands to pull her closer, panting as Jenny pushed her tongue inside, her hands roaming all over the babydoll.

Just when Jenny slipped a finger in beside her tongue, did they hear suspicious sounds from the other room.

“Oh, fuck, Jane!”

Phoebe laughed softly, patting Jenny’s head when she looked up between her thighs in confusion.

“Freddie bought herself a set too.” Phoebe explained, and Jenny nodded.

“I see. Well, I bet she’s nearly not as hot as you are right now.”

With that, she went back to licking Phoebe’s clit as well as gently fingering her, and Phoebe let out a happy sigh.

The lingeries definitely worked tonight, and Phoebe has never felt like such a hot goddess before.


	81. Bendy Wife

Anonymous asked: Freddie decides to lose some baby weight so she started taking yoga classes. Jane sees Freddie wearing yoga pants and how she is bending in impossible positions and she is losing her common sense

When Freddie said she was gonna try and lose some weight, Jane definitely didn’t think yoga was on her wifes’ mind.

But if she wanted to be honest, it kind of made sense: Freddie was always bendy and delicate, so it could totally work.

And it worked.

Oh, god, it totally worked.

The first time Jane arrived home to see Freddie stretching on her yoga mat, she nearly passed out.

She was wearing yoga pants and a loose tank top, her hair in a messy, sweaty bun, and she was still the most beautiful thing Jane had ever seen.

Freddie glanced towards their baby sleeping in her cot, craning her neck, and Jane didn’t know how she didn’t break in half.

Freddie looked up, from between her own legs, essentially, and she was comfortable enough to give Jane a smile.

“Enjoying the show?” Freddie teased, and Jane chuckled, walking over to her.

She placed a hand over the elegant arch of Freddie’s spine, and made a surprised sound.

“You have no bones.”

Freddie laughed, stretching further, and Jane’s breath stuck in her throat.

“Well, it really moves all my muscles. I like it.”

She went down into a comfortable cross legged position, sighing deeply to cool off.

“Do you know the doggy style too?” Jane teased, and Freddie smirked, giving her a wink.

“That, we both know quite well.”


	82. Hormonal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: pregnancy

Anonymous asked: Pregnant!Freddie being an emotional rollercoaster. She would cry over commercials, next moment she would laugh hysterically, then she would eat an enormous amount of food and then cry again because she feels like shit, she would get mad at Jane over smallest little things before she showers her apologetically with wet kisses. Poor girl is an emotional wreck ❤️

Freddie was always kind of moody, but Jane has learned how to handle it.

It was a completely different topic when she got pregnant.

If Freddie had been moody before, than she was an absolute emotional wreck once the pregnancy hormones kicked in.

First of all, she cried. A lot.

There was a damn ISP commercial on the tv with a grandma learning how to use Messenger so she could talk to her grandkids, and Freddie lost it everytime it was on.

“Look how happy she is.” Freddie sobbed into Jane’s neck, completely drenching her in her tears.

“She can talk to them now!”

“Yeah, it’s lovely.” Jane said, not wanting to make Freddie feel bad, even though Jane hated how cheesy this particular commercial was.

Also, Freddie now cried over cute things.

Kittens, puppies, baby bunnies? The floodgates opened.

Delilah once purred against Freddie’s baby bump, and even that set her off crying, because “Jane, she’s greeting my baby!”

Her appetite increased drastically, and of course, that was another reason to cry.

“I’m gonna get so fat.” Freddie sobbed around a mouthful of ice-cream.

“Why do you let me eat so much!?”

It was Jane’s fault, of course. Kind of everything was nowadays, but Jane started to get used to it.

If Jane didn’t manage to buy Freddie’s favorite type of chocolate, all hell broke loose.

And god forbid Jane even looked at another woman!

“So you think she’s hot, huh?” Freddie huffed while they were watching tv one day. She went off the rails because Jane watched an actress with too much enthusiasm.

“No.” Jane lied, hoping that would calm Freddie, but it didn’t.

“I get it.” she growled, crossing her arms over her chest, looking like a petulant child except for her swollen belly.

“She’s not an overinflated balloon like me.”

“You’re not an overinflated balloon, you are beautiful.” Jane said softly, but even that didn’t help.

It was an absolute emotional rollercoaster with Freddie: after she chewed off Jane for nothing, she apologized by clinging to her and kissing all over her cheeks sweetly.

Her crying episodes usually ended with her laughing her ass off over nothing, hands gingerly cradling her bump.

Jane had to swallow a lot during Freddie’s pregnancy, but she loved her wife, and couldn’t wait to have their baby, so she was fine with it.


	83. I Love You

Anonymous asked: Jane saying "I love you" for the first time to Freddie.

Jane thought it was going to happen during special circumstances; like in movies, when one of them is in grave danger, and the other has to save them, and then they would confess their feelings.

But the circumstances weren’t special at all.

In fact, it was super casual.

Freddie was sitting cross-legged on the floor, brushing the cats’ furs, humming softly under her breath.

Her hair was up in a messy bun, and she was wearing one of Jane’s shirt that was entirely too big on her, and ridiculous patterned leggings, and Jane was concinved she had never seen someone so beautiful before.

Her heart filled with a familiar warmth, her stomach tingling as she watched Freddie brushing a very grumpy looking Oscar.

And then it just slipped out, out of nowhere.

“I love you.”

Freddie looked up, confusion written all over her features like she couldn’t quite believe Jane addressed her.

“What?” she asked, shyly, and Jane’s heart fluttered. She wanted to keep this woman safe for the rest of their lives.

“I love you.” Jane repeated, blushing. Sometimes she had trouble expressing her feelings, but this felt so natural, and so right.

Freddie stared at her for a few seconds before squealing, throwing herself onto Jane’s lap, peppering kisses all over her face.

“I love you too.” Freddie giggled between kisses.

“I love you, I love you, I love you!”

Jane laughed, wrapping her arms around her and pulling her into a deep kiss that tastes purely of love and happiness.


	84. Let Us Cling Together

Anonymous asked: This would be my first ask to you, yaay! Sorry if this was already covered before 💛 Freddie teaches Jane how to dance for their first wedding dance. They are dancing to Teo Torriate. It is a slow dance but Jane is born with two left legs, and she is uncoordinated so she kinda looks like a big dancing bear next to elegant, tiny Freddie. Will Jane manage to learn how to dance until the big day? - NinaMercury 💛

Freddie giggled as Jane stumbled, nearly knocking the both of them over.

“Sorry.” Jane said, cheeks blushing in embarrassment.

“I’m not exactly a very good dancer…”

Freddie laughed, giving Jane a kiss on the lips to comfort her.

“It’s alright. We have plenty of time to learn.”

She took Jane’s hand again and placed it back on her waist, giving her an encouraging little smile.

“Just put one foot after the other, okay?”

“You make it sound so easy.” Jane laughed, but she took an uncertain step forward as Freddie stepped back, trying to follow her.

Freddie kept smiling at her gently, hoping it would calm Jane a little bit.

Her fiancée felt a little embarrassed about being so clumsy while Freddie moved so gracefully, and she was nervous about their upcoming wedding dance.

“Plenty of time.” Freddie repeated like she read Jane’s mind, raising Jane’s arm over her head, twirling under it.

“We will be so beautiful up there.”

“You will be.” Jane laughed, twirling Freddie again. At least that she could do.

“You too.” Freddie said, putting her hands back on Jane’s shoulder.

“Now, let us cling together.” Freddie teased, quoting the song, and Jane rolled her eyes, looking down at her feet to make sure she was doing it right.

She managed to step on Freddie’s foot a few times, and almost fell on her ass once, but she was much more confident in the end, and Freddie couldn’t stop praising her.

Jane grinned, dipping Freddie low playfully.

She could do this.

They truly will have the most beautiful wedding dance!


	85. Time of Our Lives

Anonymous asked: For Freddie and Jane's wedding dress they do the Time Of My Life Dance and it's really epic

When the first accords of the song started, everyone cheered and whoope’d, and Freddie blushed beautifully.

She was wearing a shorter white dress for the dance to make sure the long gown won’t get in the way, and Jane got rid of her tux, staying only in her white shirts and black pants.

All in all, they were ready for the big dance.

The guests watched in awe as Freddie and Jane followed the steps just like in the movie, absolutely perfectly and with wide grins on their faces.

Freddie giggled as Jane twirled her around, three times in quick succession, nearly getting dizzy with it.

She found her footing again, grinning up at her lover.

“The lifting is coming soon.” she whispered, and Jane grinned, giving her a grin.

When Freddie danced away to the side, ready to make a run for it, everyone gasped.

Brianna went pale, Joan bit her nails and Regina’s jaw was hanging open as they watched the impending scene. Phoebe just covered her eyes.

And then Freddie ran, hopping elegantly- and there it was.

Jane lifted her high above her head, and everyone was cheering and screaming in delight.

Freddie laughed, her eyes brimming with happy tears as Jane let her down gently.

“We did it.” Freddie grinned, and Jane kissed the tip of her nose.

“We did it.”

They definitely had the time of their lives up there- and the rest was still yet to come!


	86. God Knows

Anonymous asked: Jane sees Freddie in IWTBF outfit and she is losing over it

When Freddie said “this outfit will knock you down, darling”, Jane just waved a dissmissive hand. Freddie looked gorgeous in everything, why would this outfit be any special?

Jane soon found out why when Freddie invited her to the shooting of the video.

She didn’t see Freddie at first, but she did knock into Brianna in her bunny slippers and hair rollers, and nearly peed herself laughing.

She had a similar reaction to Joan’s granny outfit, and hummed at Regina’s schoolgirl getup. That one could be considered kind of pretty. But then what would Freddie wear…?

Jane’s jaw nearly dropped when Freddie appeared, giving her a wink and a smirk.

She was wearing a tight pink top with the shortest leather skirt Jane had ever seen in her life, and Jane was having heart palpitations.

“What do you think, darling?” Freddie purred. Jane only had inappropriate thoughts, to be honest. She could see that Freddie was wearing a garter belt under the skirt, and her mind went to very dirty places.

The shooting was trying, so to speak.

Freddie was bending over, dropping low and slithering around, and Jane could barely contain herself.

She once caught a glimpse of the hot pink lacy panties Freddie wore under the skirt, and she was pretty sure she has let out an audible groan.

Freddie looked like an absolute sin, the “foxy mama”, as Regina jokingly called it.

She even blew a little kiss towards Jane, and she was sweating, trying not to pass out.

So, the outfit truly was special.

Jane kind of hoped Freddie would keep it…


	87. Nightmare

thederpyllamaoflove asked: Jane waking up from a really bad nightmare and lays there for a second and starts crying and Freddie comforts her

She was drenched in cold sweat, and she couldn’t breathe. That was what Jane woke up to.

Her body was trembling like a leaf, and her chest was painfully tight, her heart hammering loudly.

She was seized with fear. It couldn’t happen, it couldn’t…

Tears started streaming down her face, and she was sobbing before she could stop herself, clamping a hand over her mouth.

A gentle, warm hand touched her hand, gently pulling it away from her face, and suddenly Jane realized where she was.

She was in her bed, at Garden Lodge, and Freddie was right next to her.

“Hey.” Freddie said softly, kissing her knuckles.

“Take deep breaths for me, alright?”

Jane did, following Freddie’s pattern, and she could feel her heart calming down a little bit.

“Bad dream?” Freddie asked gently, wrapping Jane up in her arms. The roles were reversed now: it was usually Freddie waking up screaming and Jane comforting her.

Jane sighed, burrowing deeper into Freddie’s arms.

“Yes.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Jane shook her head, and Freddie nodded, kissing the top of her head.

“It’s okay. I’m right here, and I’ll keep you safe, okay?”

Jane nodded, letting Freddie press gentle kisses all over her cheeks.

“Everything is alright.” Freddie promised, gently rubbing Jane’s back.

“Try and go back to sleep.”

She kissed Jane’s forehead again, and Jane felt herself relax, practically melting into Freddie’s arms.

She fell back asleep a few minutes later, safe and calm in her wife’s arms.


	88. A Little Bit of Jealousy

Anonymous asked: Freddie having a jealous episode after seeing Jane provocatively dancing in the club with another girl

Freddie realistically knew that Jane would never cheat on her, and that it wasn’t serious…

That didn’t mean it didn’t bother her.

A growl ripped out of her throat as she watched Jane dance with another girl, her grip so tight around her glass she nearly shattered it.

Jane seemed innocent enough, trying to keep a polite distance, but the girl kept grinding up against her, looking at her in such a sultry way, on other days Freddie would hum appreciatively.

But not tonight.

When the girl wrapped her arms around Jane’s neck and leaned in, Freddie couldn’t take it anymore.

She marched over to them and pushed the girl away, baring her teeth at her in a snarl.

She didn’t even have to say anything: her angry look was enough, and the girl scurried away.

Jane was about to say something, but Freddie gripped her hair and pulled her into an agressive kiss, all teeth and tongues clashing together.

“Wow.” Jane chuckled as they pulled away. Freddie’s hands gripped her hips tight, mending her body against Jane’s.

“Someone was jealous…”

“Of course I was.” Freddie huffed, tucking her face away in Jane’s neck, trying to be as close to her as possible.

“That little slut almost went down on you right here.”

Jane laughed, kissing Freddie’s nose.

“I wouldn’t have let her. You’re the only one I have eyes for.”

“You better.” Freddie snickered, and Jane laughed, pulling her into a comforting kiss.

She knew that she probably had to make it up to Freddie after this, but Freddie’s jealousy could be quite cute sometimes.

And seriously, Jane would never trade Freddie for anyone.


	89. Tight Miniskirts and High Heels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: oral sex

Anonymous asked: Jane has a thing for Freddie in high heels and tight mini skirts. Or as Freddie likes to call it "her stripper outfit". Her skirt is so small that every time she makes a couple of steps it lifts higher up her butt so she has to pull it down every now and then. Jane has strong self-control. At least she has it until they come back to their hotel room.

Freddie looked utterly gorgeous in everything - she was Freddie, after all- but there were a couple of outfits that always managed to blow Jane’s mind away.

One in particular, as cheap as it was, was always a winner.

Whenever Freddie put on a short, tight miniskirt and stilettos, Jane just lost her mind.

“You’re so into this stripper outfit.” Freddie giggled, and Jane tried not to drool over her wife.

They were out clubbing, so Freddie obviously went all out with her outfit, and now Jane was having heart palpitations.

She couldn’t help but growl as the insanely short skirt kept slipping up whenever Freddie moved, revealing more and more skin.

God, even the way Freddie kept pulling it down was too sexy for Jane to handle.

“Are you okay?” Freddie teased, very well aware that Jane was ogling her skirt and her heels, looking like she was about to explode right there.

Jane just nodded. She wasn’t about to jump Freddie in the middle of a club, though that was the thing she wanted the most.

Her blood waa boiling as Freddie kept shaking her butt in front of her face, slithering around her body like she was a stripper pole.

Maybe Jane gripped her hips a little too tight, but it only made Freddie purr and do a slut-drop in front of her.

The moment they got back to their hotel, Jane all but threw Freddie down on the bed, rucking up that damn skirt and pulling her panties down as quickly as she could.

She hoisted Freddie’s legs over her shoulder, groaning as the high heels dug into her back.

Jane didn’t waste any time before pushing her tongue inside Freddie, making her moan.

Freddie trembled on the bed as Jane was licking and sucking at her like she was starving and Freddie was her last meal.

But actually, Jane really was starving while watching her hot wife.


	90. One Night Stand Or More?

Anonymous asked: Jimercury: Jane and Freddie don't know each other. They meet in the club and end up having a drunk one night stand. When Jane woke up, Freddie is still sleeping, with her hair all messed up, her makeup is running all over her face, she is still partially dressed in her last night's outfit. Jane can't wrap her head around how beautiful Freddie is and she falls in love with her at that very moment.

Jane expected it to be just a typical one night stand, a quick fuck, where both of them would part the next day, quickly forgetting about each other.

But clearly, that was not the case. For Jane, at least.

Her head was pounding and she sat up with a groan, rubbing her sore temples. She remembered downing a shit ton of beer and so many damn shots she forgot to count, and now her body was regretting it.

It wasn’t regretting the great sex, though.

She remembered taking the girl- Freddie - home. She was a gorgeous thing, tiny and slim but curvy at just the right places, all black hair and deep brown eyes and a seductive smile.

Jane glanced to the side, and her heart did a backflip.

Freddie was still in her bed, fast asleep, hugging Jane’s pillow and snoring softly.

Her hair was a mess, half covering her face that still had some smudged eyeliner on it, as well as pillow marks.

For some reason, Jane found it adorable.

She was still wearing the top from last night, but nothing else, and Jane could see the handprints and hickies on her butt when they got a little kinky during the night.

Jane blushed, covering Freddie with a blanket to keep her warm.

She didn’t know where this sudden urge to keep Freddie safe came from.

She was just a one night stand, why did Jane flutter when she looked at her? Why was this messy, mysterious stranger so endearing that Jane couldn’t stop looking?

And it wasn’t just because she was beautiful.

There was something else too, the need to know more about her, to brush her hair out of her face, to wrap her up in blankets and keep her close, to kiss her pink, plump lips, to bring her tea and biscuits in the morning.

Jane shook her head to clear it from her thoughts, and she got up to smoke instead.


	91. This Is Not How It Was Supposed To Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: pregnancy, compulsory heterosexuality

Anonymous asked: Freddie's boyfriend left her after he found out she is pregnant. Freddie wanted to leave him anyway because she started to secretly date Jane, but staying pregnant left her plans shattered. Jane is ready to accept Freddie with or without a child and to raise her baby together if Freddie decides to keep it.

Well, Freddie was okay with him leaving. It’s not like she felt anything for him, anyways, and she was more than happy to break off the shackles of compulsory heterosexuality and live her life as a free, happy lesbian.

Preferably with Jane, whom she was already dating behind his back, and they talked about running away together, once Freddie was ready to be herself.

The problem was, Freddie got pregnant, and it blew a huge hole into their plan.

Because yeah sure, the beard was gone that way, but Freddie was sure Jane would be too, and that was the last thing she needed.

She broke down sobbing in Jane’s arms, confessing her the truth.

“You don’t have to stick around for me.” Freddie cried, clutching onto Jane’s shirt. She wanted to keep her close, if this was the last time.

“This is so fucked up…”

“And what if I want to stick around?” Jane said softly, stroking Freddie’s hair.

“What if I told you that no matter what, I’ll love you forever? And it doesn’t matter to me if you keep the baby or not?”

Freddie looked up, tears glistening in her eyes.

“Are you sure?”

Jane nodded, wiping her tears away gently.

“I love you, Freddie. We made a promise, remember? That we’re gonna be together once you’re ready to come out.”

“But we didn’t account for this baby.” Freddie sighed, looking down on her stomach. She stopped forcing herself to have sex with him for months now, so she must be about two months, if not three, along…

Jane placed a gentle hand on her belly: the tiniest bump could be felt there.

“I’ll be here for you, no matter what.” Jane repeated adamantly, stroking Freddie’s belly.

“We will raise this baby as our own, if you want that. And if you don’t want to keep it, I’ll support you then too.”

Freddie smiled, leaning up to kiss Jane, placing hands on Jane’s on her stomach.

This is definitely going to be a wild ride, but with Jane, Freddie knew she could handle it.


	92. Only You

Anonymous asked: Freddie refused Jane's marriage proposal because she thinks Jane deserves someone much better to settle down with. Freddie loves Jane dearly but she had many troubled relationships before and Jane is much more emotionally stable. Jane doesn't accept 'no' as an answer, she wants Freddie and Freddie only.

“I can’t.” Freddie whispered, and Jane’s heart dropped.

She thought Freddie would jump into her arms, and kiss her, and scream yes, not cry and say no.

“Why not?” she asked, feeling her throat seize up painfully.

Freddie blinked through her tears, her lips wobbling as she tried to hold back her sobs.

“Because I’m not good enough for you.”

Jane stared, unable to process what she just heard. How could Freddie seriously think that?

“Freddie,” she started softly,

“What are you talking about?”

The tears ran down Freddie’s cheeks, and she ducked her head, staring at her feet.

“You deserve someone better.” Freddie whispered brokenly.

“I’m a terrible person, Jane.”

Jane put the ring down and cupped Freddie’s cheeks, tilting her face to look at her.

“You are not.” Jane said, gently but firmly.

“You are a fantastic person, Freddie. Forget what your exes said about you. They were lying to make you feel worse.”

Freddie hiccuped, wiping at her eyes.

“I’m insecure.” she said, and Jane smiled, shaking her head.

“We can boost your confidence.”

“I can’t take care of myself.”

“Of course you can. You might be a little clumsy, so what? I can handle it.”

“I had sex with a lot of people…”

“So did I. And that’s in the past.”

Freddie was thinking, trying to come up with another reason why she was awful, but Jane wasn’t having it.

“Freddie, I love you. You’re the only one I want. You’re a fantastic person, and I want to be with you.”

She took Freddie’s hand and held up the ring again.

“So, what do you say? Will you give me a chance to show you how much I love you?”

Freddie smiled through her tears and nodded, letting Jane pull the ring on her finger.

It was definitely worth a try.


	93. Insecure Jane

Anonymous asked: Jane knows that Freddie had many one-night stands at the beginning of their relationship. She confronts Freddie about it asking her million questions: is she not good enough, is she too ugly and not girly enough for her, is it because she is not famous but just an ordinary hairdresser and so on. Jane has insecurities, just like Freddie has. However, Freddie is not familiar with insecure!Jane, she always saw her as tough and confident.

Jane always seemed so tough, like no one and nothing could truly get through her.

No wonder Freddie was surprised when Jane suddenly dumped all her insecurities on her one day.

“You know, you asked me if I mind that you’re still sleeping with other people.” Jane started, staring down on her hands.

Freddie swallowed, tapping her fingers against her mug. Jane seemed so shy, and it made her anxious.

“Maybe I just… I just want to understand.” Jane continued, still not looking at Freddie.

“Is it because I’m too butch?” she asked, carding her fingers through her short tresses.

Freddie chuckled softly, shaking her head.

“I’m actually more attracted to butches, darling.”

Jane hummed, stirring her tea, seemingly absentmindedly, but Freddie could see the worry around her eyes.

“Then… I’m not fun enough? I mean… What am I doing, really? I’m just a hairdresser, nothing more. You could have so much better.”

Jane was silent for a while, staring into her mug.

“So, you know I don’t blame you, I just… Want to know the reason.”

She looked up when Freddie took her hand into hers, gently rubbing the back of her hand with her thumb.

“None of that.” Freddie said softly, lifting Jane’s hand to her lips to kiss her knuckles.

“I didn’t realize it hurt you so much. I thought we agreed we are not going to be exclusive for a while.”

“I know.” Jane said quietly, staring down on their joint hands.

“Maybe it… Really hurts more than I thought.”

“Do you want to be exclusive?” Freddie asked, making Jane perk up.

“Really?”

“Yes.” Freddie said softly. “I’ve been thinking about it, actually.”

She gently grabbed the back of Jane’s head, pulling her closer.

“Please, don’t think so little of yourself, okay? You are not boring, you are not a nobody. You’re great. And I’m gonna show you just how much.”

Jane smiled, leaning in to kiss Freddie on the lips.

She couldn’t wait to see it.


	94. Secret Portrait

Anonymous asked: Art student Freddie: Freddie can't fall back to sleep after having a nightmare so she paints Jane's portrait instead, while Jane is still sleeping. Just like Freddie doubts her piano playing skills, she doubts her painting skills, so she hides the painting away. Jane is all awwww once she sees the painting. She even wants to frame it and put it in their room. Freddie is blushing like mad.

Freddie didn’t intend on Jane to find the painting.

It was a heat of the moment decision to paint her, as Freddie woke up from a terrible nightmare that had her heart pounding inside her chest, and sweat gather at her brow.

She looked at Jane, and she immediately calmed.

Her lover was sleeping on her stomach, hugging her pillow, her hair mussed and her open on quiet snores, and Freddie’s heart fluttered.

She reached for the paper on autopilot, and started sketching, wanting this moment to last forever: wanted to recapture this calm, peaceful atmosphere around her sleeping lover.

Once she was finished with it, she immediately regretted it.

It looked so amateur to her eyes: she was sure Jane would laugh at it if she saw it, so she quickly hid it.

But that’s not what happened at all.

Jane was practically melting when she found the painting, cradling it lovingly.

“It’s so beautiful.” she said, inspecting it with a smile.

“I look quite great, actually.”

Freddie ducked her head shly, blushing.

“I know it’s not very good…”

“What are you talking about?” Jane chuckled, bopping Freddie on the nose.

“It’s gorgeous. I’m gonna make a frame for it.”

Freddie thought she was just joking, but no, Jane really did make a frame and put the drawing up in the bedroom.

And the longer Freddie looked at it, the more she could see how pretty it actually was.


	95. Small And Cozy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: oral sex

Anonymous asked: Jimercury prompt: Freddie and Jane go to Ireland to visit Jane's family. They plan to stay there for a couple of days. Jane's former bedroom is very small, so she and Freddie have to sleep in a single bed. Jane is ashamed bcs Freddie used to sleep in luxurious hotel rooms etc. But Freddie loves how tiny the room is, so warm and intimate. They even had quite a few steamy nights in that tiny room

Jane was sure Freddie wouldn’t like her old room.

It was tiny and kind of stuffy, with a small bed with old quilts and throw pillows, nothing too fancy.

Freddie was a rockstar: she slept in king sized beds and lived in luxury all the time.

Surely she wouldn’t like this little cottage in Ireland…?

Jane couldn’t be more wrong.

“I love your room so much.” Freddie purred against Jane’s chest.

They had to tangle their legs together and cuddle as close as possible since the bed was small, but Freddie didn’t seem to mind.

“It’s so cozy. I could stay here forever.”

“Really?” Jane asked, circling Freddie’s shoulder with her fingertips.

Freddie hummed softly, giving Jane a little smirk.

“Mhm. It’s lovely.”

She threw the blanket off them, giving Jane a wink.

“And every bed is great for having sex.”

With that, she slipped down between Jane’s legs, making her gasp.

“Seriously? In my parents’ house?” Jane chuckled, but it turned into a moan as Freddie licked her clit.

Freddie just shrugged, sucking the sensitive bud inside her mouth, and Jane threw her head back against the pillow, muffling her moans against her hand in her mouth.

She rolled her hips against Freddie’s face, one hand tangled in her hair to keep her close.

Freddie’s hands slid up on her body to playfully pinch her nipples, making Jane’s back arch off the bed.

The room and the bed may have been small, but they served their purpose right.


	96. Wrestling Match

Anonymous asked: Freddie told Jane that she was a boxer in school. Jane is all like how is it possible. Freddie has tiniest wrists, softest and smallest hands ever. Freddie wants to prove herself, and Jane wants to challenge Freddie. It all ends up with a cute (with some steamy moments) wrestling match.

“No way.” Jane chuckled, ruffling Freddie’s hair.

“You’re so cute and tiny. I cannot imagine you hitting anybody.”

Freddie huffed, pushing her hand away.

“I’m pretty strong actually. Just because I’m small I can throw a punch!”

Jane laughed. Even like this, Freddie was simply too adorable: she looked like a huffing little cat, hissing and trying to look bigger than she actually was.

“Show me.” Jane grinned, causing Freddie’s eyebrows to shoot up to her hairline.

“You want me to punch you?” Freddie asked, confused, and Jane laughed, flicking her nose.

“No, thank you. Just show me your strength.”

Freddie still looked confused, so Jane simply tackled her on the bed, pinning her wrists above her head.

“Break free, if you’re so strong.” Jane teased, and Freddie’s eyes turned dark.

Truth be told, she really had some mighty strength. She started trashing under Jane, and Jane had a hard time keeping her pinned.

She didn’t realize her wife was this strong…

Jane yelped when Freddie flipped them over and straddled her hips, looking down on her smugly.

“So, am I still cute?” Freddie teased, gripping Jane’s hips in a deadlock with her thighs.

“Yes.” Jane said, grabbing Freddie and throwing her off, climbing on top of her, pinning her down with her whole weight.

Freddie snickered, pushing at Jane’s hips with her feet, trying to roll them over again.

She eventually managed to wrestle Jane down onto her back, as well capturing her lips in a deep kiss, and Jane’s hands found their way under Freddie’s shirt.

Freddie happily rolled onto her back after that, so Jane could tell she won the wrestling match.

Still, she better won’t underestimate Freddie’s strength now!


	97. Suspenders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: nipple-licking, nipple-play, light pain kink

Anonymous asked: Freddie wears suspenders with no shirt or bra underneath. Suspenders are going over her nipples, covering them. Only one sudden move and... Her girlfriend likes to snap suspenders against Freddie's bare skin leaving red marks

The sound echoed in the room along with Freddie’s moan, a delicate mixture of pain and pleasure.

She squirmed against the bed, feeling her arousal spread between her legs as her nipples ached deliciously, begging for more.

Jane sat back against her thighs, looking down on her body with a smirk.

Freddie really knew just how to turn her gears, considering what she was wearing right now.

She was naked, except for the red suspenders that barely covered her nipples, so teasing and yet so obviously slutty, it made Jane’s head spin.

She grabbed the suspenders again, pulling them away from Freddie’s chest before snapping them back again.

The ring was so satisfying: Freddie whimpered, arching into the touch, such a little slut for pain, Jane mused internally.

Jane could see that the braces left red marks on Freddie’s skin, and she cooed.

She pulled the suspenders to the side, kissing all over the angry red lines, making Freddie purr.

Jane took a puffy, abused nipple into her mouth and sucked on it, causing Freddie to whimper and push her chest into her face desperately.

“This really turns you on, I can tell.” Jane growled, pinching the other one and rolling it.

It must have been even more sensitive than usual, because Freddie gave a sob, trashing on the bed.

“It turns me on too.” Jane drawled, giving Freddie’s nipples one last flick before straddling her thighs again.

She grabbed the suspenders and snapped them back against Freddie’s breasts, making her let out a beautiful, drawn-out moan.

Who would have thought that suspenders are not only fashionable, but are great sex toys?

Freddie and Jane definitely have.


	98. Silk Robe

Anonymous asked: Freddie wearing a silk robe. She looks so elegant, luxurious and seductive in it because of the material which hugs her curvy body perfectly and falls in graceful folds around her. At the same time, she looks so effortless because it's just the robe. Her belt is always tied tightly around her tiny waist. I can imagine she smells divine too. Next to her, Jane looks so rustic and rough. Her fingers glide so easy over silk and sometimes under it, she is weak for Fred in the robe.

It was insane how absolutely gorgeous Freddie looked in literally everything.

Jane’s heart pounded faster as her wife walked back into the bedroom, wearing only a gorgeous white silk robe, carrying a whiff of sweet scent with her.

Freddie was truly the most perfect, divine creature, Jane mused as she watched Freddie’s hips swaying with her steps.

She was so effortlessly beautiful, the white creating a contrast with her warm skin, that was just as soft as the material hugging her body.

The sash was tied tightly around her waist, emphasizing Freddie’s perfect hourglass form, and Jane couldn’t stop staring.

She watched Freddie’s small waist and her rounded hips, every curve hugged so perfectly by the robe, and she let out a dreamy sigh.

Freddie laid next to her on the bed- so gracefully, like she weighed nothing, a goddess floating on a cloud.

Jane ran her hands over the robe, marvelling in the cool touch of silk beneath her fingertips.

She loved seeing the differences in their bodies: how much bigger, thicker her own was compared to Freddie’s lithe one, how her own curves weren’t as prominent.

They were just perfect together.

She slid her calloused hand up on Freddie’s smooth thigh, slipping it under the robe, making Freddie purr.

“You’re so perfect.” Jane breathed, brushing a slightly damp curl out of Freddie’s face.

“So are you, my darling.” Freddie replied, gasping softly as Jane’s hand slid further.


	99. Fears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: panic attack, anxiety

Anonymous asked: Freddie is an extrovert but when it comes to meeting new people she has major anxiety. When Jane told her that she would like Freddie to meet her siblings (all 10 of them!) Freddie's got a big panic attack. That's the first panic attack Jane has ever witnessed in her whole life and she has no idea what to do. The solution for the situation came to her naturally as all her instincts kicked her at once.

It was probably the scariest thing Jane has ever experienced.

She knew that Freddie could get anxious, especially when it came to meeting new people, but Jane definitely didn’t expect this kind of reaction.

When Jane told Freddie she would like to introduce her to her siblings, Freddie went very pale in the cheeks.

“They are gonna love you.” Jane promised, but Freddie was barely listening to her.

At first, she simply seemed a little scared - nothing too worrisome- but then things changed as they got closer and closer to the big day.

She was gradually becoming more and more anxious, and it all came to a blow on the evening before the day she was supposed to meet them.

Jane found her on the bathroom floor hyperventillating, knees drawn up to her chest and sobbing.

“Baby, what’s wrong?” Jane asked, dropping to her knees before Freddie and gently touching her cheek.

“I can’t…” Freddie sobbed, choking on her spit.

“Jane, I can’t…”

Now it was Jane’s turn to panic: she had never seen such a major panic attack before, and she had no idea what to do.

But Freddie needed her, and she had to do something.

“Breathe with me. In and out, slowly.” Jane said gently but firmly, cupping Freddie’s cheeks.

“Come on, Kitten.”

Freddie tried, choking a little at first but then she managed, her breathing returning to normal.

“That’s it.” Jane praised her, kissing her forehead.

“Come on, let’s watch a movie, yeah?”

She managed to pull Freddie onto her feet before taking her into her arms, carrying her to the bedroom.

Maybe Jane had still a lot to learn about how to handle Freddie’s panic attacks, but for now, she could calm her a little.


	100. Meeting The Huttons

phoenixqueen07 asked: Could we see Freddie meeting Janes family?

Jane squeezed Freddie’s hand encouragingly and pressed one last kiss onto her cheek before opening the front door.

Freddie took a deep breath, sticking her chin up. She could do this. She won’t run away. She knew how important it was to Jane…

Esther Hutton nearly knocked Jane over with how fast she flung herself at her, hugging her tight.

“Aw, I missed you!”

She pulled away, smiling at Freddie.

“You must be Freddie. Jane talked a lot about you.”

She pulled Freddie into a hug too, making her squeak.

“Hi, Mrs. Hutton.” Freddie said shyly, making Esther laugh.

“Oh, just call me Esther, please. Seamus, we have guests!”

Seamus popped out, grinning from ear to ear. He made Freddie blush like crazy when he politely kissed the back of her hand.

“Come on, Pa.” Jane groaned, but Freddie couldn’t stop smiling. There was that smile on Seamus’ face, the one she saw on Jane’s so many times, and it made her happy.

Meeting the siblings and their families was a true whirlwind: Freddie tried to remember all the names, but it didn’t go too well. There were so many people!

Jane’s family was absolutely lovely, all of them so curious but polite, and Freddie couldn’t help but relax.

It went much better than she expected: she was nervous at all, in fact, she even had a good laugh with them.

“See? I told you.” Jane said softly, kissing her cheek.

“They all adore you. And I don’t blame them.”

Freddie giggled, blushing deeply.

In retrospect, she couldn’t understand what she was so afraid of.


	101. Dating Anniversary

Anonymous asked: Since today is Jimercury dating anniversary (not the wedding one bcs it's on September 5th), can we get some anniversary fluff and how Jane realised she wants to marry that girl even tho she's chaotic 😻

“You didn’t forget, did you?”

Jane laughed, gently pulling the tray out of Freddie’s hands before she could spill anything.

“Of course I didn’t. This is our dating anniversary.”

Freddie squealed, all but throwing herself into Jane’s arms, peppering her face in kisses.

“It is!”

Jane laughed, gently pulling her down onto her lap, minding the tray in the way.

It was still so unbelievable that she was dating this chaotic firecracker, but to be honest, she wouldn’t have it any other way.

“And that’s our celebratory breakfast?” Jane asked, poking at the little sausages.

Freddie grinned excitedly, her eyes shining like a thousand suns, and Jane felt her heart soar.

If she ever had doubt about wanting to marry Freddie, she nad none left now. This was the woman who, without a doubt, owned her heart.

“I assume Phoebe and Jenny made it, huh?”

Freddie stuck her tongue out at her, but she grinned all the same.

“Well, maybe. But it’s our breakfast!”

Jane laughed, pulling Freddie into a kiss before getting her fork.

“It is. Happy anniversary, Kitten.”

“Happy anniversary, Care Bear.” Freddie giggled, kissing Jane’s nose, making her beam.


	102. Softer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: weight gain

Anonymous asked: Wg idea: Since Jane moved in with Freddie, Freddie has gained some weight and Jane absolutely adores it.

Freddie has never been so comfortable with anyone before in her entire life.

Most of her girlfriends didn’t stick around - they left quickly, in a whirlwind, leaving nothing but heartache behind.

But Jane was different. She stayed, she truly cared for Freddie, she loved her for who she was and not for her fame, and it made Freddie so happy she could fly.

This feeling of being comfortable and happy started showing on her body, too.

She wasn’t watching what she ate anymore, because Jane was more interested in her personality than her body, and she could let loose a little.

She would happily snuggle up to Jane on the couch, snacking absentmindedly, then she would go for a nap right after in Jane’s arms.

Jane couldn’t help but coo at the little weight Freddie has put on since she moved in with them: she knew exactly her calming presence was the reason behind it, and it just made it even better.

Freddie developed the most adorable, rounded little tummy that Jane has ever seen, and her cheeks filled out so beautifully, Jane couldn’t stop pinching them.

“Have I told you how insanely beautiful you are?” Jane asked, wrapping her arms around Freddie from behind, resting her hands on her soft belly.

Freddie blushed, lolling her head back against her chest.

“Am I?” she asked shyly, and Jane nodded, pressing a kiss onto her chubby cheek.

“Of course you are. My beautiful, soft Kitten.”

She rucked Freddie’s shirt up to gently cup her tummy, sighing happily at how soft and warm it was beneath her hand.

Freddie chuckled, but she let Jane knead her tummy like one of her cats.

She was also quite comfortable not having to count calories, and if Jane loved her softer body, it was just a bonus.

Freddie fell asleep that night in Jane’s arms, with Jane spooning her and lovingly caressing the small chub on lower belly, and Freddie laced their fingers together with a happy sigh.


	103. A Strong Surprise

Anonymous asked: Freddie is a tiny baby, Jane is always able to lift her like she's a toy. Once, Freddie was acting like a brat and she refused to get up from the chair she was sitting on, as a sign of a protest. Jane had it enough and she lifted her along with a chair. Freddie is so amazed at how strong her wife is.

Freddie was used to the fact that Jane could easily lift her- she was quite small, and Jane was strong, so they made a great duo together.

But being lifted along with a chair was new.

She really, really didn’t want to get up, way too comfortable in her comfortable chair, and she didn’t make a move when Jane asked her to.

“Come on, Freddie.” Jane said, growing exhausted.

“We gotta leave soon. Get up, please.”

Freddie shrugged, going back to her magazine with a smirk. She was in one of her more difficult moods today, Jane could tell.

“Freddie.” Jane warned her again.

“Come on.”

“Oh, we don’t need to rush, darling.” Freddie said simply, giving Jane a soft smile.

She was about to go back to reading again, but then Jane grabbed the legs of the chair, and simply lifted it, with Freddie still sitting on it.

The breath all but stuck in Freddie’s throat, and she gripped onto the edges so she wouldn’t fall down.

“Holy shit…” she gasped, her eyes going wide.

“I didn’t realize you were this strong…”

“Glad I can still surprise you.” Jane shrugged, hauling the chair higher and started walking with it.

“Now, can we leave already?”

“After this sexy powerplay?” Freddie purred, looking down at Jane with dark eyes,

“Everything for you, my Dear.”


	104. Finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: pregnancy

Anonymous asked: Jane & Freddie always wanted to have a baby together (Freddie would be a carrier). They had countless tries of artificial insemination but with no success. Years have passed by, they will soon celebrate their 8th marriage anniversary and Freddie is really sad by the fact she can't conceive a child. She finally received good news after so many years of struggle and now she has to tell Jane 😻😻

Freddie still couldn’t believe it. She kept waiting to wake up from this dream. But it was real, and it made her heart soar.

She looked down at the six positive pregnancy tests, and she felt happy tears fill her eyes.

Fucking finally.

It took them so long, almost nine bloody years of constant trying, and nothing happened.

They almost gave up, so many times, but finally it happened. Freddie concieved.

She wanted to make this a bigger surprise, but Jane only had to take one look at her face to know the root of her happiness.

“Are you…?” Jane asked, her voice so full awe it just made Freddie beam harder.

“I am.” she breathed, holding the tests up for Jane to see.

“I’m pregnant.”

Jane squealed, scooping her up in her arms and twirling her around, her happy laughter filling the room.

“I cannot believe it.” Jane grinned, peppering kisses all over Freddie’s cheeks and neck.

“We are having a baby!”

“Yes.” Freddie giggled, pressing their foreheads together, her heart fluttering happily.

“We are having a baby.”


	105. Take Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: dom/sub, hair pulling, implied smut

Anonymous asked: While we are at Jimercury already: How about Freddie wearing a latex bodysuit and high heels for Jane. Jane will let Freddie be in charge for a night

Jane swallowed thickly, staring up at her girlfriend with stars in her eyes, and Freddie smirked, licking her lips.

“You like this?” Freddie purred, teasingly running her hands over her body.

“Yeah.” Jane breathed, raking her eyes over the way the latex hugged Freddie’s body, emphasizing her curves in an almost obscene way.

“Yes what?” Freddie teased. She stepped onto Jane’s crotch, letting the heels dig into her jeans at just the right place.

Jane let out a soft moan before answering, nearly trembling with want. “Yes, Ma'am.”

It was exciting, changing the dynamics a little bit: Jane usually preferred being dominant, but she wanted to pass the reins over to Freddie this time.

And she definitely made a great decision.

“That’s better.” Freddie purred. She straddled Jane’s thighs, grabbing her hands and placing them on her chest.

“You’re gonna worship me all night like I deserve it.” Freddie ordered, grabbing Jane’s short curls and yanking on them.

“I might make you cum if you’re good enough.”

Jane nodded eagerly, squeezing Freddie’s breasts through the latex.

“Sounds amazing, Ma'am.”

Freddie smirked, her eyes turning so dark it made the breath stuck in Jane’s throat.

“I knew you would agree with me.”


	106. No Need For Bags

Anonymous asked: Highschool AU: Jane's friend told her that Freddie is ugly. She has a killer body but in the face, she looks like a rabbit. That girl also made a mean comment about how Jane only fucks Freddie if she's wearing a bag over her face. Freddie overheard this conversation and ended up crying in a school toilet.

Freddie happily pranced over to greet Jane, but she stopped dead in her tracks when she realized her girlfriend wasn’t alone.

She was talking to one of her friends that Freddie really, really didn’t like, and she hid behind the lockers before she could notice her.

“I don’t really understand you.” The girl, Samantha said, frowning.

“I mean, Freddie’s body is hot, I got it. She has really great tits and her ass is also top notch, but her face?”

Jane scoffed, glaring down at Samantha.

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“Her teeth.” Samantha chuckled. “She looks like a rabbit, ugh. Can you even fuck her without hiding her face in a bag?”

Freddie felt tears sting her eyes at those words: the idea that Jane might find her ugly absolutely broke her heart.

She turned around and ran, sobbing brokenly. Jane heard the sound of her shoes against the tiles, and she left Samantha to run after her.

She caught up to Freddie in the restroom, finding her sitting on the floor and sobbing.

“Oh, Kitten.” Jane sighed, kneeling in front of her and cupping her cheeks.

“You heard what she said?”

“I did.” Freddie cried, looking so sad it made Jane’s heart ache.

“Am I really ugly, Jane?”

Jane shook her head, pulling her into a hug, shushing her softly.

“Of course not. You are beautiful. Don’t listen to her bullshit.”

“Even my face?” Freddie asked shyly, and Jane smiled, peppering kisses all over Freddie’s cheeks.

“Especially your face.”

Freddie giggled softly, tucking her face away in Jane’s neck, some of the tightness in her chest loosening.


	107. Will Everything Be Alright?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: pregnancy

Anonymous asked: I am in such an angsty mood tonight. Can I have something like Jimercury in anticipation if everything is ok with their baby? Freddie is losing her shit cause she waited for this baby for almost 9 years and just thinking about that something might go wrong gives her shivers

Freddie was breathing so quickly, Jane was scared she was about to start hyperventillating. She cupped her cheeks gently, kissing her nose.

“Everything is going to be okay.” Jane said, smiling at her encouragingly.

They were supposed to have their first scan today, but Freddie had a major anxiety attack over it.

She kept fretting about whether their baby is going to be okay. She wasn’t that young anymore, and her life was plenty stressful.

What if something happened to their baby?

Freddie surely wouldn’t survive that. They have waited so long for this to happen, and the idea that something bad would happen sounded terrifying.

Freddie even had nightmares about miscarrying, and it made her even more anxious.

“Jane, what if…”

“Shh.” Jane cut her off softly. She placed her hand on the gentle swell of Freddie’s belly.

“They are alright, trust me.”

Actually, Jane was scared too: she had the same doubts as Freddie, and she also had nightmares and such.

But she needed to be strong for her worried wife.

Admittedly, they have never been so relieved then when the doctor told them that everything was okay.


	108. Cat Mums

Anonymous asked: Jane/Freddie , cat mom

Freddie cooed as Lily gave a tiny meow, nudging at her hand with her pink little nose.

“Soon, soon.” Freddie promised, kissing her soft little head.

“Mama is getting you some milk.”

“Mama is back.” Jane announced, holding a bottle filled with warm cat milk.

She sat next to Freddie on the bed, handing her the bottle, and Freddie took it excitedly.

“It’s been so long we had a baby.” Freddie said dreamily, holding the bottle to Lily’s mouth.

The kitten was sniffing at it for a while, a little confused, but then she started sucking on it, making Freddie and Jane coo.

“Such a hungry little thing.” Jane laughed, stroking a finger over the cat’s chin, catching a few drops of milk that spilled out.

Another meow can be heard, and Freddie and Jane looked down to see Tiffany looking up at them suspiciously.

“Oh, right. Older kids tend to get jealous.” Jane laughed, scooping Tiffany up in her arms and cradling her close.

“Don’t worry, we love all our children equally.”

Freddie giggled, kissing Lily’s head before leaning over to kiss Tiffany’s too, making sure she wasn’t too jealous.

Soon, the other cats joined, crawling over Freddie’s and Jane’s lap, sniffing at the baby kitten curiously.

“Oh, they love their little sister!” Freddie cooed, and Jane laughed, wrapping an arm around her lovingly.

Maybe their family was a little weird, but they were the proudest Mummies, that was for sure.


	109. Study Problems

Anonymous asked: Highschool au: Jane has a hard time studying for the upcoming exams. She can't memorize a single lesson because she doesn't understand anything. Freddie offers to help her. It is now even harder for Jane to study with Freddie so close to her.

Jane groaned, rubbing at her temples with her eyes squeezed shut in agony.

She hated history with a burning passion: if there was something she could never wrap her mind around, it was this subject.

And seriously, Freddie was so cute for offering her help, but right now, her cute giggling and sweet lavended scent made it even harder for Jane to concentrate.

“You don’t need to overthink it.” Freddie said softly, placing a warm hand on Jane’s shoulder.

“You don’t need to know every single detail, trust me. It’s enough if you know the more important dates.”

Jane groaned, rolling onto her back with a huff.

“I don’t understand why we need to understand what a phalanx is.” she whined, making Freddie laugh softly.

“Because it’s interesting!”

“No, it’s not!” Jane whined, throwing her arms over her eyes.

“You’re more dramatic than me.” Freddie laughed, propping her chin up on Jane’s chest.

“Come on, let’s go back to Sparta.”

Jane shook her head, playing with Freddie’s hair instead.

“I don’t want to go back to Sparta. I want to be with you.”

Freddie giggled, kissing Jane’s chin.

“You need to focus.”

“You make it very hard.” Jane drawled, rolling them over until she was on top of Freddie.

“Can we make out? Just for a little bit?” she pouted, and Freddie rolled her eyes with a laugh.

“Okay, a little bit of making out, but then we need to continue.”

Jane grinned, kissing Freddie triumphantly.


	110. Didn't Mean To Bully You

Anonymous asked: Highschool au: Jane used to (verbally) bully Freddie just because she has a crush on her and didn't know how to tell her that. Also, all of her friends bullied Freddie because of her teeth, calling her names and Jane didn't want to stand out. Jane and Freddie meet again at the 10th year prom anniversary.

Jane wanted to hide, but Freddie spotted her anyway, and she started walking towards her, making the breath stuck in Jane’s throat.

Fuck.

She felt awfully guilty, especially with her more mature way of thinking now.

She never truly meant to hurt Freddie, but she was an idiot and she couldn’t handle her feelings for her, and she ended up being like a kid in kindergarten, pulling on the hair of the girl she liked.

Not to mention, she hated the idea of being a social outcast, so she joined the verbal bullying against Freddie so she wouldn’t stick out of the crowd.

But this was so stupid, and Jane felt guilty even ten years later.

Freddie finally reached her, giving her a smirk.

“Hey, there.” she said, and Jane wanted to slap herself across the face.

This girl was so beautiful, and Jane still loved her, and her teeth were perfect, everything on her was perfect…

“Freddie, I’m sorry.” she blurted out, making Freddie raise a confused eyebrow.

“For what?”

“For the things I used to say.” Jane said, avoiding Freddie’s eyes.

“I didn’t mean them. I was an idiot.”

Freddie hummed, another smirk playing on her lips.

“So, I was right about you.” she said softly, making Jane blush.

“How can I make it up to you?” Jane asked, and Freddie grinned wider.

“Have dinner with me.”

Jane felt her heart pounding inside her chest, and she could only nod, watching lamely as Freddie disappeared back in the crowd with a smug grin.


	111. Motherly Instincts

Anonymous asked: Freddie irl had a strong motherly instinct as Jim said, which explains how he treated their cats. Can you write something about Freddie being a caring mum to hers and Jane's newborn baby?

Jane lingered in the doorway, keeping quiet to make sure she stayed hidden and didn’t disturb her wife.

Freddie was breastfeeding their baby, looking down at her with adoration in her eyes.

“You are so beautiful.” Freddie said softly, stroking a finger down Layla’s cheek.

“The most beautiful baby in the whole world.”

Her arms were secure around their baby girl, and Jane could seriously melt.

She always knew Freddie was kind of a mother hen- she was very protective of her friends, her wife, and even their cats.

And now she could finally use these instincts to their full potential.

“You are very hungry, aren’t you?” Freddie asked, and Layla gurgled softly against her chest as if in response.

“That’s right.” Freddie smiled.

“You need to eat a lot to grow big and healthy.”

Jane’s face seriously hurt with her wide grin. This was the most adorable thing she has ever seen.

Layla finished eating, and Freddie put her on her shoulder, burping her gently.

She put Layla down in the crib, bundling her up in her blankets and kissing her forehead lovingly.

“Sleep well, little Princess.” Freddie said, straightening back up. Her eyes met Jane, and the latter was unable to stay at the door anymore.

She walked over to Freddie and pulled her into a kiss, her arms tight and secure around her waist.

“You are a fantastic mother.” Jane said lovingly, and Freddie blushed, hiding her face in Jane’s neck.


	112. Motherly Instincts Part 2

Anonymous asked: Maybe Freddie and Jane got to the orphanage and see a teeny baby who was given up after they found his mum died from an overdose and her motherly instinct just kicks in

It was love at first sight in a way. Jane only had to take one look at Freddie to know the little boy was coming home with them.

“He’s so small.” Freddie whispered, her eyes full of tears.

“And he’s so lonely…”

“His Mum died just a few days after his birth.” the nurse said with a sigh, stroking the baby’s hair.

“Overdose. Terrible tragedy.”

Jane wrapped an arm around Freddie and pulled her close, kissing her cheek.

“Would you like to take him home?”

Freddie nodded, her tears flowing free now.

“We can’t let him down. We have to help him.”

“Do you want to hold him?” the nurse asked, and Freddie nodded hastily, reaching for the baby.

Jane watched, her chest full of warmth as Freddie cradled the baby like she did to Layla when she was a baby.

Her motherly instincts seemed to kick in again, and Jane couldn’t blame her. The little boy was adorable, and you had to be a monster for leaving him there.

“Does he have a name?” Jane asked, stroking a finger down his cheek.

“Gabriel.” the nurse replied.

“But if you want to adopt him, you can choose him a new name.”

“No.” Freddie said, kissing the baby’s forehead.

“Gabriel is perfect. He’s a little angel.”

Jane smiled. She was right: Freddie was in love already.

But then again, so was she.


	113. Little Misunderstanding

Anonymous asked: After giving birth to their baby, Freddie wants to be intimate with Jane again. It's been months already and doctor gave them green light. Jane is avoiding Freddie bcs she is scared that she will somehow hurt her during sex. Freddie thinks Jane is avoiding her because she almost doubled her weight during pregnancy.

All Freddie wanted was to have normalcy again: to be rawed out of her mind by her wife, to experience intimacy once again.

The problem?

Jane didn’t want to go further than some kissing. She didn’t even want to remove Freddie’s clothes, and it was starting to get on Freddie’s nerves a little.

The doctor has given her the all clear, what the hell was the problem, then?

Freddie had a bad feeling about this. She gained a lot of weight during pregnancy, and she couldn’t help but think that this might be the reason why Jane avoided touching her like that.

When Jane rejected her the third time in a row one week, Freddie exploded in her face about it.

“Just tell me, Jane.” Freddie huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Is it because I’m fat?”

Jane’s eyes almost bulged out of her head, looking legitimately confused.

“What?”

Freddie snifled, feeling tears welling up in her eyes.

“You keep pushing me away.” Freddie whispered, looking down at her body. She felt awful, seeing her still way too round belly, her thicker thighs, the stretchmarks, everything. No wonder Jane didn’t want her…

“I know my body changed a lot.” Freddie continued, biting her lip. “I just didn’t realize you will find it this ugly…”

“Freddie, no!” Jane said, cupping her cheeks.

“It’s not about that, trust me.”

“Then what?” Freddie asked, and Jane sighed, wiping her tears gently.

“I’m just scared I will hurt you somehow.”

Freddie breathed a huge sigh of relief. So, this was the problem. Much better and much easier to handle than being told she was a fat whale.

“You won’t.” Freddie promised, pressing their foreheads together.

“The doc said we can have sex again. It’s alright.”

“Are you sure?” Jane asked nervously, and Freddie chuckled, straddling her.

“I’m sure. And you… Are you sure you don’t find me disgusting?”

“I could never find you disgusting.” Jane said softly, wrapping her arms around Freddie’s waist.

“You’re gorgeous.”

Freddie blushed, leaning in to kiss her wife.

It seemed like things can finally return back to normal.


	114. Broken Pieces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: miscarriage, angst

Anonymous asked: Jimercury angst: Freddie miscarriages a baby they have been waiting for 9 years

Words couldn’t describe the loss the both of them felt.

Freddie was so happy when she finally got pregnant; she was over the Moon, telling everyone that finally, finally, her and Jane were having a baby.

Then all dreams shattered one night, just barely after Freddie reached the three months mark.

Their friends tried to help as much as possible: the King girls visited them a lot, but admittedly, Regina with her newborn baby wasn’t much help.

Freddie was absolutely broken, and Jane tried to stay strong for her at least, but she was also dying inside.

She blinked hard to hold back the tears as Freddie stood before their closet, looking over the baby clothes they won’t be needing anymore.

“Are you sure you want to do this now?” Jane asked quietly, and Freddie hang her head, snifling.

“I can’t keep looking at them…” Freddie whimpered. The tears started flowing again, and Jane was by her side, holding her against her chest.

Freddie was sobbing, clutching onto her shirt, while Jane wept more quietly, trying to be the rock for her wife, even though nothing was helping right now.

It would be a long time coming until the both of them could move over this terrifying loss.

Until then, they had to hold onto each other and hope that one day the pain would ease a little.


	115. Take Care of Yourself

Anonymous asked: Not totally angst, but Jane slowly getting Freddie to take better care of herself?

Freddie had a tendency to care so much about others, she completely forgot to turn some of her energy back on herself.

She fussed about the cats, her friends, Jane; she made sure they always ate breakfast, but then she, herself, totally forgot to eat.

She constantly worried about her loved ones’ health, but dismissed her own symptoms if she was the one being sick.

Jane wanted to make sure her wife wouldn’t wither away by giving so much to other people.

It started with baby steps, such as coaxing Freddie to eat even when she insisted she wasn’t hungry.

Jane even packed her little snacks to the studio, so she never let her energy dissipate.

Then she would gently force Freddie into self care days, where all she was allowed to focus on was herself.

“But darling, the cats…” Freddie tried, but Jane gently pushed her back into the warm bathwater.

“I will take care of them. You just relax, okay?” Jane mused, kissing Freddie’s cheek lovingly.

It was surprisingly hard, especially because Freddie was stubborn as hell, but at least she took care of herself a little better.


	116. Dagger In The Heart

Anonymous asked: Freddie and Jane don't fight often. But one time when they argued Jane deliberately told something to Freddie knowing that it will hurt her to the bone. If someone else have told her that she wouldn't care, but when it comes from Jane's mouth it stings right in the heart.

Jane immediately regretted after saying it.

She didn’t really mean to, but she was mad at Freddie, and she just wanted to hurt her, letting her emotions get the best of her.

And now, she royally fucked up everything by calling Freddie overly clingy, and childish, and annoying, and someone who’s “unable to take care of herself on her own.”

It was definitely too much, and Jane seriously wanted to slap herself across the face.

Even more so when she found Freddie in the bathtub, knees drawn up to her chest, tears making steady traces on her cheeks.

“I’m sorry.” Jane said, kneeling beside the bathtub.

“I swear, Freddie. I didn’t really mean it.”

Freddie snifled, wiping at her eyes with a shaking hand.

“It hurt, Jane.” Freddie said quietly, avoiding her wife’s eyes.

“It hurt, because it came from you, of all people.”

Jane sighed. She really hated herself now.

She placed a gentle hand on Freddie’s shoulder, giving it the lightest little squeeze.

“I know. But I truly didn’t mean them. I just wanted to fire back at you.”

“And you’re calling me childish.” Freddie chuckled bitterly.

“How mature of you.”

Jane nodded, biting her lip. Freddie had a really good point here.

“I was awful to you.” Jane admitted. “And you didn’t deserve it.”

Freddie hummed, absentmindedly swirling the water around her with her fingers.

“You’re right. I didn’t.”

Jane was silent for a while, contemplating what to say now.

“How can I make it up to you?” Jane tried, and Freddie sighed, looking up at her for the first time since she came into the bathroom.

“Promise me you will never say that again. And that you truly didn’t mean it.”

“I swear.” Jane said, gently brushing a damp lock out of Freddie’s face.

“I swear on my life.”

Freddie sighed softly, but she leaned closer to Jane, making the tight grip around her heart ease somewhat.

Honestly, if Freddie asked her to cut off her own arm, Jane would do that to, rather than hurt her again.


	117. Show-Off

Anonymous asked: Jane showing off her strength and Freddie can't get enough 💕

“Jane, I was thinking we could…”

The breath stuck in Freddie’s throat, and the words quickly died on her lips.

Her brain pretty much short-circuited, and all that left her lips was a dreamy sigh.

Jane was chopping up wood in the garden, and Freddie just wanted to have this picture ingrained in her brain forever.

She was wearing a plaid shirt, with the sleeves rolled up on her strong arms, standing with a wide stance, the perfect picture of strength.

Jane looked up, her eyes meeting Freddie’s, and she smirked, swinging the axe down again.

Freddie could swear she was actually showing off now, flexing her arms just right, and Freddie cooed, raking her eyes over her wife.

“This is a lovely sight.” Freddie purred, licking her lips as Jane’s bicep popped under her skin.

“Is it?” Jane teased, grabbing a huge piece of wood to lift it, making Freddie’s breath hitch.

Alright, but Jane was definitely showing off, practically playing weight lifting with the wood, deliberately grabbing the heaviest pieces for Freddie’s viewing pleasure.

“You’re a tease.” Freddie said, but she couldn’t really help it when her eyelashes fluttered.

Jane laughed, stretching languidly, making sure every muscle and vein popped just perfectly.

“There are still a few more I need to cut up.” Jane said matter of factly, easily hoisting the next wood up before cutting it with her axe.

Freddie shook her head in disbelief, though she lingered around to keep watching the show.


	118. The Cleaning Outfit

Anonymous asked: Freddie cleans the house wearing her girlfriend's oversized shirt, humming to herself, all sweaty, with messy hair and covered in dust. Her girlfriend enjoys the sight.

Freddie was an incredibly adorable sight, and Jane just couldn’t stop staring.

The shirt she was wearing was clearly Jane’s, much bigger than what she should wear, hanging down to her mid-thighs, nearly swallowing her whole.

Jane couldn’t see whether she was wearing pants or not, but the thought that she might didn’t made Jane grin.

Her hair was up in a messy bun, a few locks ha having broken free and framing her face, and she looked so beautiful, Jane couldn’t help but smile.

Freddie hummed and sang to herself softly as she dusted the shelves, swaying her hips.

Jane hummed, watching her languid movements, smirking to herself.

Freddie twirled around, arching an eyebrow at Jane.

“What?”

“Nothing.” Jane laughed softly, raking her eyes over Freddie.

“You’re just a lovely sight, that’s all.”

Freddie hummed, playfully twirling the duster in her hands.

“Am I?” she teased, and Jane grinned, licking her lips.

“You definitely are.”

Freddie hummed, turning back to clean the shelves, and Jane leaned back with a grin.

She felt a little bad for not helping Freddie, but this sight was just too great.


	119. Early Plans

Anonymous asked: Jimercury: Freddie is making plans for the future a little too early.

Freddie had a tendency to rush into things head first.

She fell in love quickly and deeply, and once she was sure about her feelings, she immediately started making plans.

She already imagined getting married to Jane. She wouldn’t mind proposing, though she would prefer it if Jane did it, because well. She was a spoiled femme, so what about it?

Freddie would wear a beautiful dress- or maybe a sari? Should she go traditional? Would Jane like that?

And Jane could wear a tux- god, even the thought made Freddie blush. She would look so gorgeous in a tux.

They definitely needed even more cats- at least two more. There was never enough of cats.

And kids… That sounded great too. Maybe two, so each of them could carry one. A boy and the girl, to have the full set.

She didn’t realize she was ranting about her dreams until Jane gently shushed her.

“Kitten, slow down.” Jane said softly.

“I just barely moved in with you.”

“I know.” Freddie sighed, looking down on her lap shyly.

“I just really love you. And I want to be with you.”

Jane smiled, cupping her cheeks and pressing a kiss to her lips.

“I love you too. And these are all lovely plans. But let’s not rush things, okay? Let the time decide for us.”

Freddie nodded, climbing onto Jane’s lap and tucking her face away in her neck.

If that meant Jane being even more sure, then Freddie was more than happy to wait.


	120. Cats-Induced Jealousy

Anonymous asked: Jane Probably get jealous whenever Freddie gives the cats more attention than her.

“Who’s the most beautiful girl in the whole world? That’s right, it’s you!”

Jane rolled her eyes, watching as Freddie kept cooing to Delilah, kissing her head.

“Such a pretty lady.” Freddie continued, petting her soft fur.

“The prettiest.”

“Right.” Jane scoffed, crossing her arms across her chest.

Maybe feeling jealous of some cats was a little ridiculous, but then again, so was the fact that Freddie didn’t even realize she was even in the room,because she was so occupied with the cats.

“Oh, Miko! Come here, my love!” Freddie chirped, pulling Miko into her lap.

“My baby.”

Jane sighed, leaning against the doorframe. She wondered when Freddie will notice she was there too.

Freddie finally looked up, giving her a smile.

“I haven’t noticed you.”

“Of course you didn’t.” Jane huffed, glaring at Mikor who was purring on Freddie’s breasts.

“You love the cats more than me.”

Freddie tutted, blowing her a little kiss.

“Oh, come on, don’t be jealous, love.”

“I’m not jealous.” Jane pouted, and Freddie laughed.

“You are.”

Jane huffed, sticking her nose in the air.

“Whatever. I’ll be in the kitchen if you need me.”

With that, she trodded away with an offended look on her face, and Freddie laughed.

She will make it up to her soon.


	121. Stray Kitten

Anonymous asked: Jimercury when Jane bring at home a kitten found on the street ❤️

The poor thing was meowing pathetically, clawing at Jane’s shirt, and her heart clenched.

She just couldn’t let this tiny animal out in the cold- it was alone, obviously cold and hungry, and Jane didn’t even hesitate before scooping it up and warming it with her coat.

Jane wouldn’t even have the chance to hide it from Freddie - not like she wanted to, anyway - because the kitten kept screaming, demanding to be fed.

“Oh, my god.” Freddie cooed once she spotted it, her eyes filling with tears.

“What a poor, miserable dear!”

“I found it on the street.” Jane explained, scratching the soft little ears.

“I couldn’t just leave it.”

“No, I understand.” Freddie said, stroking the cat’s fur gently.

“We gotta warm this baby.”

They carried the cat into the bedroom and bundled it up int blankets, making sure it was warm enough.

Freddie got some cat milk too, that stayed in the fridge from when they last fed Lily. The kitten ate hungrily, its ears flapping happily as the hunger started to dissipate.

“It’s a little boy.” Jane announced, and the cat meowed as if in response.

“Wanna keep him?”

“Yes.” Freddie said softly, petting the tiny head.

“And we’re gonna call him Braveheart.”

Jane chuckled, her hand joining Freddie’s over the kitten’s back.

“That’s a fitting name.”

Freddie smiled, gently scratching under the cat’s chin, making him purr.

“Welcome to your new home, Braveheart.”


	122. Kids AU

Anonymous asked: Jimercury kids: Jane sees Freddie crying and shares with her her favorite toy to comfort her 💛

Jane felt really sorry for the girl.

She was crying after her Mummy desperately, and no matter how the teachers tried to calm her down, she just kept crying.

Jane felt sad too, but she wanted to console that other girl so much, she decided not to cry herself, and went over to help her instead.

She touched the girl’s shoulder, giving her a small smile.

“Here.” she said, handing her her favorite truck. That one always managed to calm her.

The girl snifled, but her eyes widened, taking the truck gingerly.

“For me?” she asked shyly, and Jane nodded.

“Yes. It will make you happy.”

The girl hummed softly, cradling the truck against her chest.

“Thank you.” She said, giving Jane a shy smile.

Jane decided she liked the girl: her hair was very shiny, and her eyes were really pretty. And she looked like a cute little bunny.

“I’m Jane.” she said, and the other girl’s smile widened.

“Freddie. Wanna play together?”

Jane nodded eagerly, already plopping down next to her on the rug.


	123. Piano Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: strap-ons

Anonymous asked: Jane and Freddie have a piano sex and Jane is urging Freddie to play and sing while she is fucking her

Freddie nearly headbutted the lid as Jane thrusted into her, sending her body buckling forward.

Freddie gripped onto the edge, tossing her head back with a moan as the thick dildo pushed into her G-spot, sending shockwaves over her body.

Jane slapped her ass, making Freddie cry out and push back on instinct.

“Play for me.” Jane ordered, and Freddie shivered at that hot, commanding tone.

She pressed down on a chord, but her fingers quickly faltered as the next thrust had her land chest first onto the keyboard.

“Ah… I can’t…” she whimpered, and Jane gave a raspy chuckle into her ear.

“Of course you can.” she drawled.

“You’re Freddie fucking Mercury.”

Freddie whined, but she tried again, this time singing too as Jane originally requested.

Well, if her audience heard her now…

She kept pressing down the wrong chords, and she belted out false notes as the breath hitched in her throat.

Freddie was sure she sounded more like one of her cats as Jane kept fucking her at a quick, hard pace, not letting her catch her breath.

“Amazing.” Jane purred, rolling her hips forward and coaxing a gorgeous moan out of Freddie.

“I hope you will remember this next time you’re on stage.”

Freddie was sure about that, especially as she palmed over the keyboard, all but screaming when Jane started ramming into her G-spot like an animal, intent on getting off her multitalented wife.

Freddie came just as she reached the end of “We Are The Champions”, falling face first into the keyboard as Jane fucked her through her orgasm.

Alright, she will definitely remember this- and if she ever gets horny during playing piano, she will totally blame Jane for it.


	124. The Wedding Dress

Anonymous asked: IDK if you already wrote about it, but Jane sees Freddie in a wedding dress for the first time

Jane didn’t realize it would effect her so much.

Sure, Freddie was beautiful, she would be beautiful in nothing but a potato sack - but this was different.

Jane felt the breath hitch in her throat as Freddie appeared on the catwalk, looking absolutely gorgeous and majestic.

She was wearing a classic white wedding dress, nothing too complicated or flashy, but Jane was amazed all the same.

She was wearing a white flower crown on her head instead of a veil, and she resembled a fairy, a beautiful, mythical creature as she walked down the “aisle.”

There was a strange pang inside Jane’s chest as she watched her utterly beaming lover walking towards her in a wedding dress…

Jane could imagine that all too well, her and Freddie getting married. She would be wearing a tux, and her beautiful lover would come up to her in a white dress.

She sighed dreamily: Freddie would make a beautiful bride, that was for sure.

Freddie spotted her in the audience, and she blew her a little kiss, making Jane’s heart flutter happily.

Maybe one day, Jane thought as Freddie twirled, making the long trail flutter around her legs.

But first, she might need to buy her a ring…


	125. Flower Shop AU

Anonymous asked: Jimercury flower shop au: Jane owns her own flower shop and Freddie comes in one day, pissed out if her mind, and she slams a twenty on the counter, saying "How do I say "fuck you" in flowers?!" Jane makes the bouquet and they talk a bit before they exchange phone numbers and Freddie leaves to deliver the bouquet. Maybe Freddie starts coming in more often, even if she doesn't need a bouquet, maybe one of them asks the other on a date the first time they call each other. You decide.

It was a slow day today, and so Jane nearly fell asleep behind the counter. She probably would have, if someone didn’t storm in like a damn tornado.

The first thing Jane noticed, is that she was pretty. Very, very, pretty. And angry.

She marched up to the counter, slamming a pound down on it with a huff.

“How do you say fuck you in flowers?” She asked, and Jane couldn’t help but chuckle. She has never been asked something like this before.

“Well…” Jane started, “yellow carnations, for instance. And orange lilies, perhaps.”

“Great.” The woman said. “Can you make it for me?”

Jane nodded, getting out from behind the counter to start making the bouqet.

“Who is it for?” She asked, and the woman rolled her eyes.

“An ex who wouldn’t fucking leave me alone.”

Jane laughed, expertly tying the flowers together. “Well, these pretty much mean fuck you, like you asked.”

The other woman laughed softly, her eyes sparkling. “I’m Freddie, by the way.”

“Jane. You know what? I’m gonna give you my number, and you can call me if the flowers worked.”

She knew there was a double meaning here, but she really wanted to talk to Freddie again.

Freddie nodded, blushing softly.

*

Freddie became a regular costumer after that.

She often visited Jane in her shop, usually not even buying anything just chatting, and Jane was always looking forward to the day she would come.

“How do you say I want to have dinner with you in flowers?” Freddie asked one day, blushing, making Jane’s heart do a little backflip.

“Just ask.” Jane replied gently, tucking a piece of hair behind Freddie’s ear.

Freddie blushed deeper, biting her lip. “Do you wanna have dinner with me, Jane?”

“Yes.” Jane replied, giving her a bright grin.

“Let me close the shop and we can go.”


	126. Celebrity One Night Stand

Anonymous asked: Idk if anyone has requested this before, but Jane gets drunk and has a one night stand. In the morning she wakes up and her one night stand is Freddie Mercury, her celebrity crush. It's awkward at first, but they start talking and Freddie starts to catch feels, so they start dating.

This must have been just some alcohol-induced dream, because there was no way this was real.

Jane had some blurry memories of taking a very hot girl home, and then having sex with her (once again, pretty memorable).

But she sure as hell didn’t realize that she fucked Freddie Mercury, the lead singer of the famous band King.

Jane has been crushing on that woman since she first saw her on the cover of a magazine, and now she was lying next to her in the bed, naked, and hickies covering her neck, courtesy of Jane.

Freddie opened her eyes and rolled onto her back with a groan, before spotting Jane and giving her a little smile.

“Hello.” she said, and Jane wanted to pass out.

That silky, warm voice. She heard interviews, fuck, how did she get so drunk that she didn’t even realize whom she was fucking?

“M-miss Mercury…” Jane squeaked, and Freddie gave a confused little laugh.

“What in the hell, darling. Freddie.”

Jane scratched her neck awkwardly, trying to figure out what was the right way to talk to a gorgeous celebrity.

“You didn’t seem to recognize me last night.” Freddie chuckled softly.

“You were pretty trashed.”

“So were you.” Jane said, then immediately clamped a hand over her mouth. Fuck. She really insulted Freddie Mercury.

But Freddie just laughed, the sound making something warm move inside Jane’s chest.

“Yeah, well. No argument about that. Would it be atrocious of me to ask for a cup of tea?”

Jane shook her head, slipping out of the bed to make it for her. She was aware that she was naked too, and she felt Freddie’s eyes on her ass all the way out, and that made her blush.

Things became less awkward once Freddie drank her tea, and they started chatting. Freddie seemed to be genuinely interested in her and her life, even though she was just a hairdresser.

And in turn, Freddie talked about herself, sharing interesting and funny details of her life.

Jane ended up having Freddie’s number in her possession, and she also got a delicious goodbye kiss.

Months later, Jane thought back on that day giddily- she accidentally bedded the world’s most amazing singer, who was now her girlfriend.

It was strange how her life changed, but she wasn’t complaining.


	127. Forbidden Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: homophobia

Anonymous asked: Jimercury in a "forbidden love" situation

Freddie turned off the tv as they saw another footage of a pride parade being dissoluted by the police.

“I hate this.” Freddie sighed, throwing the remote down and leaning back against Jane.

Jane gave a soft noise in agreement, kissing the side of her head.

“Me too. I just wish they would understand.”

Freddie sighed, shaking her head. She was shivering, despite it wasn’t even cold in the room.

“They never will.”

Jane hooked a finger under her chin, turning her head so Freddie would look into her eyes.

“At least we have each other.”

Freddie gave a weak smile, pressing their foreheads together.

“That’s true. But it would be so nice if I didn’t have to hide you. If I didn’t have to bring my male friend around to public events and claim he’s the love of my life, otherwise people would attack me.”

“I know.” Jane said, gently kissing the tip of her nose.

“Maybe one day, the laws will change. And people will be more acceptive.”

Freddie sighed, closing her eyes. She could practically see it: how amazing it would be, not having to hide, not having their loved called disgusting.

But right now, they had to hide it, and love each other in secret.


	128. Kids AU Part 2

Anonymous asked: Jimercury kids AU: a sleepover

Freddie was so happy, she couldn’t stop grinning. Her parents let her spend the night at Jane’s!

She really, really liked Jane. She was always so kind, and brave like a boy- she always protected Freddie.

Her bed was bigger than Freddie’s, but they were still laying close to each other, their arms touching.

“If you can’t sleep, I can hug you.” Jane offered softly, making Freddie blush.

“Can I?” she asked shyly, and Jane nodded, getting a stuffed puppy and handing it to Freddie.

“Or you can hug this.”

Freddie giggled softly, petting the soft fur of the plushie. It was warm and cute, but honestly, Freddie would rather hug Jane.

“Can I still hug you?” Freddie asked, chewing on her lip, and Jane’s face utterly lit up.

“Yes! I will keep you safe. There are noises at night, but Ma told me there are no ghosts, it’s just the floor creaking!”

Freddie gave a relieved sigh. She didn’t like the idea of ghosts.

Though she was sure Jane could protect her even from them.

She snuggled closer to Jane, tucking her face away in her neck, and Jane wrapped her arms around her.

“Good Night, Freddie.” Jane said, even kissing her forehead, and Freddie smiled.

“Good Night, Jane.”

None of them has ever slept so well before, strange bed or creaking floorboards be damned.


	129. The Wedding Dress And What's Underneath

Anonymous asked: Jimercury pre-wedding: Jane accidentally sees Freddie changing into a wedding dress. Freddie is not impressed but Jane sure is, since she just saw what will Freddie wear underneath that dress.

“Jane!” Freddie gasped as she spun around, trying to cover herself as much as possible.

“You weren’t supposed to see me before the wedding!”

Jane just grinned, leaning against the doorframe and raking her eyes over Freddie.

Her fiancée was gorgeous, sure, and she looked fantastic in that wedding dress, there was no doubt about that.

But Jane was actually even more interested in what was underneath that dress.

It was a white lacy thong, skimpy and tiny, with matching garter belts, standing out against Freddie’s skin beautifully.

Taking that off was going to be glorious- perhaps with her teeth…

“Jane!” Freddie snapped, growing near hysterical.

“Darling, the dress!”

“Oh, right.” Jane chuckled, licking her lips as raked her eyes over the gorgeous panties.

“The dress, indeed…”

Freddie just scoffed, getting back to getting ready, and Jane walked out of the bathroom with a grin.

God, she couldn’t wait for their wedding night.


	130. Leftovers

Anonymous asked: Jimercury: Freddie and Jane are having a fancy dinner (maybe they are on the date?) and Freddie has food leftovers on her lips. Jane did something very cliche: she said "you have something here" and then kissed Freddie

Freddie kept talking a mile a minute, Jane could barely keep up with her - but honestly, she wouldn’t have had it any other way.

She preferred to be the listener anyway, and she was more than happy to let Freddie talk during their entire date, if she so pleased.

Though, there were a few distracting things.

First of all, Freddie was insanely beautiful as always, absolutely radiant in her red dress, and Jane couldn’t believe how lucky she was with this woman.

Second, Freddie was so occupied with talking, she didn’t even realize the food leftovers on her lips.

Jane tried to signal her, pointing at her lips, but Freddie didn’t notice.

So, Jane decided to literally swoop in: she leaned over the table and kissed her, licking the remains of the créme brulée off her lips.

Freddie blushed heavily as she pulled back, but there was a smirk playing on her lips.

“You, you could have just told me I have something on my face.” Freddie laughed softly.

“I tried.” Jane replied. She squeezed Freddie’s hand lovingly.

“But I preferred doing it this way.”

Freddie blushed deeper, but that beautiful smiled haven’t left her face.


	131. IWTBF Outfits

Anonymous asked: Girls dressing up as guys for the IWTBF video and everyone are shook but their girlfriends (Jane, Anita etc.) are loving it - NinaMercury 💛

To be honest, Jane thought it was going to be ridiculous. The concept certainly was.

But when Freddie strolled out in her muscle tank and a thick moustache plastered to her face, Jane found herself grinning from ear to ear.

“Hello there, stud.” Jane joked, playfully flicking the fake chest hair that covered her chest.

“Where did your boobs go?”

“Let’s not talk about that.” Freddie whined. “We have to suffer to look the part.”

“You certainly do.” Jane laughed, running her finger through the moustache.

Next to them, Dominique was going crazy over Regina’s schoolboy outfit.

“Good boy.” Dominique cooed, ruffling the short wig, and Regina chuckled.

“Bet you wanna adopt me.”

“Ew.” Dominique said, bopping her on the nose. “Don’t be gross. You’re a child!”

“She’s a child, and my baby is an old man.” Veronica laughed, taking Joan’s hat off and placing it on her head.

“I love your beard.”

“That is the weirdest thing anyone has ever said to me.” Joan laughed, swatting Veronica’s hand away when she tugged on the fake, white beard.

“Is it weird that I find you sexy like this?” Anita laughed, gently touching the painted five o'clock shadow on Brianna’s face.

“Do you, now?” Brianna teased, straghtening her back, and Anita shamelessly checked out her dark blue bathrobe and the fake chest hair.

Certainly none of them expected they would have a field day with this, but it did end up quite funny.


	132. Sex Tape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: oral sex, face-sitting, vaginal fingering, nipple-play

Anonymous asked: Jimercury making a sex tape

“Come on, darling.” Freddie purred, laying back against the pillows seductively.

“Let’s get this show on the road.”

Jane snickered, fiddling with the buttons on the videocamera. It was an old thing, and Jane’s fingers were shaking with excitement already, so it was a little difficult.

She finally managed, and she rushed back to the bed, crawling over Freddie.

“Send a beautiful smile to the camera.” Jane grinned, pulling the lapels of Freddie’s silk robe aside, revealing her bare breasts.

Freddie giggled, blowing a kiss towards the camera before she let out a moan as Jane took her nipples into her mouth, sucking on them lewdly.

“Fuck…” Freddie moaned, grinding her hips against Jane’s leg.

“Why is this so hot?”

“You like being watched.” Jane drawled, pinching Freddie’s nipples and rolling them between her fingers until Freddie was squirming beneath her.

“Can I ride you face, Kitten?” Jane asked, and Freddie nodded eagerly, licking her lips.

Jane climbed up and took her seat, tossing her head back with a moan as Freddie’s clever tongue slipped into her.

“Finger yourself.” Jane ordered, and Freddie obliged, slipping a hand between her legs.

Truth be told, it really was hot, the knowledge they were essentially making porn for themselves.

Jane grinded her hips against Freddie’s face, moaning in bliss as her wife took her higher and higher with her clever tongue.

Freddie fucked herself with three fingers, hungry and desperate and almost obscene in her desire.

They came almost perfectly at the same time, the video getting their gorgeous mixed moans, and storing them away forever.

Let’s just say, that tape appeared often in their bedroom.


	133. Come Back To The Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: alcoholism, alcohol abuse

Anonymous asked: Jimercury where Freddie has a drinking problem and Jane tries to help her stop

At first, Jane wrote it off as the typical rockstar lifestyle- they were all supposed to drink and party, right?

The problem started when Freddie literally couldn’t function without at least some alcohol in her system: it didn’t matter if she was attending a party, or just chilling at home.

She had to drink, all the time- otherwise she was snappish, anxious, and generally a mess.

Jane wanted to get rid of the problem as soon as possible, before it was too late and Freddie spiraled way too much for anyone to help her come back.

Sweet talking with Freddie often didn’t work: Jane knew she had to be straight-forward to get anything done.

“We will have to find you help.” Jane said, gently pulling the glass out of Freddie’s hand, sighing deeply when she desperately reached after it.

“I don’t need help.” Freddie said, chewing on her lip. The way she looked and talked definitely contradicted this statement.

“Yes, you do.” Jane said softly but firmly, cupping Freddie’s cheeks.

“Kitten, you are struggling. But we can make it better, okay?”

“I don’t need help!” Freddie repeated adamantly, and Jane felt her heart clench. How was she supposed to help someone who refused to be helped?

A few days later though, it was Freddie who sought Jane out; she was surprisingly sober.

“Maybe you’re right.” she whispered, tears in her eyes.

Jane took her hands into hers, rubbing the back of her hand with her thumb comfortingly.

“I’m gonna be here for you. We can make it better together.” Jane promised, lifting Freddie’s chin when she averted her gaze.

“We can?” Freddie asked quietly, and Jane nodded, pressing their foreheads together.

She was sure it was going to be hard for the both of them, but she won’t back down: she will help Freddie get better, no matter the price.


	134. Wet Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering

Anonymous asked: Freddie has a wet dream and she wakes up with Jane's fingers inside her

She was being touched, being teased mercilessly, every single nerve ending set on fire, and Freddie moaned in pleasure.

She rolled her hips down against the sweet intrusion, wanting it deeper, harder, more.

Her eyes fluttered open, and Freddie was almost disappointed that her gorgeous dream came to an end.

But the reality was much better, actually.

Freddie gave a soft whimper as she spotted Jane between her legs, two thick fingers pumping in and out of her steadily, a clever tongue teasing her clit.

Jane noticed that she was awake, and she grinned up at her, her eyes dark with lust.

“Good morning.” Jane purred, nipping at Freddie’s inner thigh.

“Did you sleep well?”

She scissored her fingers inside Freddie, making her moan and her thighs falling open.

“Yes… So it was you.” Freddie laughed, a little out of breath as Jane’s fingers brushed her G-spot.

“Thought I would give you a nice morning surprise.” Jane chuckled lowly, moving back down and sucking on Freddie’s clit, coaxing another whimper out of her.

Her fingers started moving faster, hitting a steady rhythm, and Freddie moved her hips down in time with Jane’s thrusts, her eyes squeezed closed in bliss.

“I’m gonna come soon…” Freddie whined, and Jane cooed, flicking her clit.

“That’s it. Come for me, gorgeous.”

Freddie bit her lip, rolling her hips against Jane’s hand, trembling as her fingers pressed hard into her sweet spot.

She came with a shuddering gasp, shaking as Jane gently rubbed and fingered her through it.

“Well, that was a good morning, indeed.” Freddie laughed, pulling Jane up into a kiss.


	135. Love At First Sight

Anonymous asked: Butch!Jane and Femme!Freddie love at the first sight

Even though Freddie was still sipping on her drink, she suddenly felt parched: next to her, was the most gorgeous woman she has ever seen.

She was a bit taller than Freddie, but much broader, chubby with muscular arms and a strong jaw, and Freddie found herself staring.

Her hair was short and seemingly very soft, and Freddie just wanted to run her fingers through it.

She looked so perfect in her flannel shirt, the sleeves rolled back and showing off her thick forearms.

She looked at Freddie and smiled- and god, she had the most adorable little dimples, and her eyes were shining, and Freddie felt her heart do a little dance inside her chest.

*

Jane has legitimately never seen such a beautiful girl before.

Her skin was dark and warm, her hair long and black, cascading down her shoulders, and Jane couldn’t take her eyes off the way the light shined on the silky locks.

She was tiny and slim, but with rounded curves, granting her a perfect hourglass shape, and Jane licked her lips appreciatively.

The girl had the most gorgeous, deep brown eyes with long lashes, and the plumpest, red lips, and Jane instantly wondered what it would feel like to kiss her.

*

Their eyes met, and they both blushed, but a smile was tugging on their lips.

“Hello.” Jane said, and Freddie smiled, her cheeks turning pinker.

“Hi.” Freddie said, and the other girl grinned.

“I’m Jane.”

“Freddie.” She replied, and her heart swell as she saw those dimples on Jane’s face again.

Neither of them realized they were going to meet their destiny in a lesbian bar that night, but they both definitely felt something flicker in the air around them.


	136. Many Duties

jmrcry asked: Freddie had a difficult labor. The doctor ordered her that she should rest when she comes home, forbidding her to lift anything heavy, and to be stressed. Basically, she should just lay in bed for a few weeks. Jane is trying to take care of both the baby and Freddie, all by herself 💛

Jane would have lied if she said that it wasn’t difficult as hell.

First of all, there was the emotional drain after seeing her wife suffer so much during labor, and then seeing her lying in bed, pale and so very exhausted.

And then there was the physical part, which just crowned the already stressful experience.

Layla was thankfully not a very fussy baby, but it still wasn’t easy to take care of her on her own. She needed a lot of attention, and Jane found herself having a hard time managing a screaming baby all by herself.

Feeding was especially hard, because Layla kept screaming for Freddie, but the doctor told her not to move a finger, meaning she couldn’t really feed her own baby for a while.

And so Jane struggled with heating bottles, trying to coax Layla into taking said bottle, and then burping her and putting her down to bed. It all sounded easy, but in practice, it was quite miserable.

And it wasn’t just the fact that it was hard.

She really wanted to share this with Freddie, but her wife was pretty much absent from these activities, and it made Jane’s heart ache.

She needed to tend to Freddie too: she had to help her up when she needed to go to the bathroom, helped her treat her aches and generally care for her.

Which Jane usually liked to do, but it was a little hard with a baby around as well.

“I feel bad.” Freddie said when Jane finally came to bed, looking exhausted as hell.

“You shouldn’t do all that on your own.”

“Don’t blame yourself.” Jane said softly, kissing Freddie’s forehead.

“It’s not your fault.”

“But I can see that you’re tired.” Freddie protested, and Jane gave a soft chuckle.

“Well, I am.” She admitted, wrapping her arms around her wife.

“But the most important thing right now, is that you rest and get better.”

It was especially awful to leave the bed and Freddie’s warmth when Layla started screaming in the middle of the night again, but Jane knew the drill well by now.

And if all this struggle meant that Freddie would get better soon, and their baby was taken care of, then Jane was more than okay with being a little tired.


	137. Baby Fever

Anonymous asked: Jane first wished to have a baby with Freddie after she saw her interacting with Kareem's baby

Freddie seemed like a damn natural, to be honest.

She changed Kareem’s son’s nappy so easily, like she has been doing that her whole life, cooing to the baby and making funny faces at him to make him laugh.

Jane felt her heart swell, unable to stop smiling as she watched her wife play with the baby.

It seemed like… Well, Freddie looked like she was playing with her own kid, and Jane couldn’t help it when her mind started to wander.

She could easily imagine Freddie cooing to their own baby, changing their nappies and feeding them.

She could see herself giving the baby a bath, making them giggle and splash excitedly.

Jane sighed dreamily. How amazing would it be, the two of them having a baby and taking care of them!

They had enough experience with the cats, right? And Freddie truly liked great Mummy material…

“Everything okay?”

Jane snapped out of her daydreaming, blushing as Freddie watched her intensely. She was still holding the baby, who was napping against her chest.

“Let’s have a baby.” Jane blurted out, making Freddie’s eyes widen.

“You and me.” Jane said, reaching out to caress the baby’s cheek.

“You would make such a great mother.”

Freddie hummed softly, looking down at the baby in her arms. Then she looked back at Jane, smiling.

“Why not?”

“Wait, really?” Jane asked, surprised. She didn’t quite think Freddie would take this little to convince.

“Really.” Freddie said, kissing the baby’s head, and Jane’s heart soared.


	138. I Will Never Hurt You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: mentions of abuse

Anonymous asked: Freddie had many troubled relationships before Jane. Some of her partners even hurt her physically. After a nasty argument she once had with Jane, she started shaking like a leaf. She later admitted to Jane that she wad scared Jane would hit her. Jane is terrified to hear that from her beloved wife.

Jane’s heart immediately dropped as Freddie started trembling, her eyes going big and panicked, raising her arms over her head as if to protect herself.

It moved something inside Jane: she was sure something was very wrong. This couldn’t be normal behavior.

Sure, they were yelling at each other, but she never would hit Freddie. How could she think that she ever would…?

Then, she realized, and it made her heart clench.

Freddie mentioned that some of her exes weren’t the kindest to her, though she didn’t go into the details. Now, Jane felt like she didn’t need those details to know what really happened.

She gently touched Freddie’s arm, trying not to cry as Freddie flinched.

“Freddie?” Jane said softly, rubbing her hand with her thumb comfortingly.

“It’s just me. It’s okay, Kitten. I’m not going to hurt you.”

Freddie finally pulled her hand away, giving a pathetic little sniff, and Jane’s heart broke again.

“I’m sorry…” Freddie whimpered, her tears spilling out and streaming down her face, her body still trembling.

“Hey, it’s okay.” Jane promised, gently wiping her tears away.

She pulled Freddie into a hug, keeping her close and protected.

She couldn’t believe how anyone could hurt Freddie, how could anyone cause her pain.

Her fears were confirmed the next day when Freddie told her what really happened, and that she was scared Jane would hurt her too.

Jane promised Freddie and herself then and there, that she would never hurt her, and would always keep her safe.


	139. Don't Take It Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: angst

Anonymous asked: Do you remember the scene in Borhap where Mary and Freddie breakup and he yells at her to not take of the engagement ring? Yeah, could you do that with Jimercury? Sorry, I live for angsty shit

Hearing her wife yell hurt. Seeing her get mad at Freddie hurt.

But nothing hurt as much as when she pulled the ring that Freddie gave her off her finger.

That was the worst thing, because it truly signaled the end. That there was nothing more to be done.

Freddie could barely see through her tears as she covered Jane’s hand with her own, trying to prevent her from fully removing the ring.

“Please, don’t.” Freddie whimpered, clutching onto her hand.

“Please, don’t take it off, we both promised that we wouldn’t…”

“We did.” Jane said tiredly, staring down at their hands. She blinked quickly, trying to hold back her own tears.

“But I don’t think we can fix this, Freddie.”

Freddie gave a pathetic sob, shaking her head. This couldn’t be happening. Not to her, not to them. They were so happy.

“Maybe we can.” Freddie whispered, her fingers shaking around Jane’s.

“Just, please don’t take it off!”

Jane flexed her jaw, squeezing her eyes shut. She didn’t move for a few moments, and Freddie started hoping that maybe she changed her mind.

And then Jane pried her hand off hers and took the ring off, placing it in Freddie’s palm.

“I can’t do this.” Jane whispered, her eyes full of tears. Freddie wanted to scream, shout, grab her and pull her back, but Jane was already out the door before she could do any of this.

Freddie wrote about heartache in her songs before, and she had her fair share of that.

But nothing has ever hurt this much.


	140. Sex In The IWTBF Outfit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vibrators

Anonymous asked: Freddie's girlfriend fucks her with a dildo while she's wearing the IWTBF outfit.

Jane couldn’t resist slipping her thumb inside Freddie’s mouth, groaning as Freddie immediately started sucking on it with an obscene moan.

“You’re so fucking hot.” Jane drawled, twisting her wrist, making Freddie whimper and buck her hips up.

“God, look at you.”

The minute Jane saw that outfit, she just knew they had to keep it. It was like a wet dream coming true, Freddie in the shortest leather skirt, and the tightest top ever known to mankind, as well as very slutty looking pumps.

She ran her hand up Freddie’s thigh that was resting over her shoulder, pulling on the garter belt before snapping it back against Freddie’s skin.

She pushed the toy deeper inside Freddie, making her let out a whine and clench around it hungrily.

Jane pulled her finger out of her mouth, grabbing her breasts through the form-fitting top and giving them a possessive squeeze.

Freddie truly looked like a glorious mess: her skirt was rucked up on her hips, the tiny panties hastily pulled to the side, her make-up smeared and her hair messy.

Just perfect.

“Please…” Freddie moaned, rolling her hips against Jane’s hand, fucking herself on the toy.

Jane groaned, leaning forward to suck a mark into Freddie’s neck, speeding up her movements.

She really started ramming into Freddie now, and her wife keened high in her throat, her high-heels digging into Jane’s back as she helplessly thrusted her hips up.

Jane wanted to see her get absolutely ruined in that slutty outfit, so she kept fucking into her harder, tilting the dildo until it pressed into Freddie’s G-spot.

Freddie howled, clutching onto Jane’s shoulder as she was nearing her orgasm, her hips shuddering against Jane.

She finally came with a sob, her body convulsing and trembling, and Jane cooed, thrusting the toy inside one last time before gently pulling out.

“Taking this outfit home was an amazing idea.” Jane growled, raking her eyes over Freddie, who chuckled breathlessly.

“It definitely was.”


	141. Huffy

Anonymous asked: Jimercury having a screaming match at each other. While Jane is ready to quickly forget everything, Freddie is usually grumpy and in a foul mood for the next 2 to 3 days.

Honestly, Jane kind of forgot what they were even arguing about.

She was never the type to hold a grudge, and she was more than ready to make amends- but Freddie wasn’t, apparently.

Days have passed, and she was still fuming, acting like a petulant child and refusing to talk to Jane.

She even refused cuddles, which was strange, because Freddie was the cuddliest person Jane has ever met.

She wasn’t going to let Freddie sulk for too long, though.

Jane bought Freddie a huge bouqet of yellow freesias, and an adorable plush kitten, placing it on the bedside table.

Freddie was still huffing and puffing, though her eyes were a little softer when she noticed the gifts.

When they went to bed, Freddie once again had her back turned on Jane.

But Jane had a plan ready: she hugged Freddie tightly from behind, not letting her go.

She started peppering kisses all over Freddie’s shoulders and neck until she felt her relax back against her.

“Let’s stop fighting, okay?” Jane asked softly, nuzzling Freddie’s cheek.

It was clear that Freddie wanted to keep being angry, but she softened, giving a deep sigh.

“Okay.” She huffed, and Jane laughed, kissing the shell of her ear.

Jane counted this as a win.


	142. Huffy Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering

Anonymous asked: Jimercury fight continuation: make up sex. Jane wants to be sure that Freddie is definitely no longer mad at her.

Jane cupped Freddie through her silk shorts, making her let out a soft gasp, her hips instantly bucking into her hand.

“Okay?” Jane asked, and Freddie nodded, spreading her legs.

“Yes.”

Jane smiled, slipping her hand inside the shorts, and Freddie sighed happily, rolling onto her back.

She lifted her hips so Jane could ease the shorts off them, then pulled Jane down into a kiss.

Jane felt her heart warm up: this kiss felt just like it did before the fight, gentle and soft and full of love.

She started circling Freddie’s clit with her fingertips, and Freddie whimpered, lifting her hips needily.

“Please…” she whispered, “I’m ready…”

Jane nodded, slipping her fingers inside, and Freddie gave a soft gasp, squeezing around her fingers.

Jane leaned in for another kiss, and Freddie moved into it happily, wrapping her arms around Jane’s neck to pull her close.

They didn’t fuck, they made slow and sweet love, a gentle, loving apology, which ended with Freddie smiling as she came.

“I love you.” She whispered against Jane’s lips, making her smile. Jane kept fingering Freddie even after she came, and managed to give her an orgasm a second time.

“I love you too.” Jane chuckled softly as she pulled out, licking Freddie’s wetness off her fingers.

Freddie smirked, rolling them over and diving between Jane’s legs.

Jane was sure Freddie wasn’t angry with her after that.


	143. No Need To Be Shy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: breastfeeding

Anonymous asked: Freddie being shy about breastfeeding Layla in front of Jane

“I’ve gotta go feed her.” Freddie announced, hoisting the baby further up on her shoulder as she stood with her from the couch.

Jane raised an eyebrow, gently grabbing her elbow to pull her back.

“Why don’t you feed her here?” Jane asked softly, tapping her finger against Layla’s nose, making her giggle.

“You don’t need to leave the room all the time to breastfeed her.”

Freddie blushed heavily, ducking her head. She looked down at Layla in her arms, then shook her head.

“No, it’s… You don’t need to see it.”

“Why?” Jane asked, and Freddie let out a soft groan, blushing deeper.

“I understand that it could be a little gross for you.” Freddie said quietly, and Layla made an impatient little noise, getting hungry.

“Gross?” Jane asked, immediately softening.

“Oh, Freddie. It’s not gross. You are taking care of our baby, and I think that’s a really beautiful thing.”

Freddie hesitated, and Jane gently brushed her hair out of her face.

“You don’t have to do it in front of me if it makes you feel awkward, but I just want you to know that you don’t have to be embarrassed about this.”

Freddie hummed softly. Layla slapped at her hand with a whine, finally helping Freddie make her decision.

“I’ll stay.” She said eventually. “But please don’t make a comment. Not even a positive one.”

“Okay.” Jane laughed softly. “You won’t even notice I’m here.”

Freddie took a deep breath, pulling up her shirt to put Layla against her chest. She immediately latched on with a happy little sound, and Freddie blushed even deeper.

It was a truly beautiful moment, but Jane did make a promise, so she watched the adorable scene with a silent smile.


	144. Don't Take It Off Part 2

killerqueen-slash asked: Freddie moving on from her breakup with Jane, while she’s on girls night with Regina, Joan, Veronica & Brianna she runs into Jane.

It was supposed to be a fun night, but those tend to get ruined when you run into your ex.

The voice at the bar was too familiar, and Freddie couldn’t help but check- and she was right.

It was Jane, blinking down at her in surprise, blushing.

“Freddie.” She said softly, and Freddie gulped, trying to fight back all the sweet memories that gathered up as she heard Jane’s voice again.

“Hi.” Freddie said softly, and her heart fluttered against her better judgement as Jane smiled.

“How have you been?” Jane asked, and Freddie sighed.

How has she been? Not well. Not well at all.

“I don’t really know what to say.” Freddie admitted, and Jane nodded, biting her lip.

“I miss you.” Jane said quietly, and Freddie’s heart did a little backflip. That was exactly what she was waiting for, what she was hoping for.

“Really?” She asked, and Jane nodded.

“I think I made a huge mistake, Freddie. I was thinking a lot.”

She looked down at Freddie’s hand, like she contemplated holding it, but decided against it.

“Do you think that we can still fix it somehow?”

Freddie felt tears burn her eyes, this time from relief. God, how she wished this would happen one day. She really, really hoped this wasn’t just a dream.

“I think we could give it a try.” Freddie said softly, and Jane smiled brightly.

When she walked back to their table, all her friends were looking at her worriedly, but Freddie just smiled, feeling her heart beat faster at the premise of them making up.

“You seem happy.” Veronica stated, and Freddie nodded, unable to stop smiling.

“I am. Maybe we can fix things with Jane.”

Joan and Brianna cooed, and Regina gave Freddie a soft smile.

“I hope it will work out for you two.”

Freddie nodded, sighing deeply.

She hoped so too.


	145. Love At (Definitely) Not The First Sight

jmrcry asked: Jimercury love not on first sight (at least not from Jane's part)

She was beautiful and cute, but she was coming on strong. Way too strong. Jane literally said she had a girlfriend, and the chick was still pushing her tits into her face.

“Let me buy you another drink.” She purred, and Jane had the strong urge to pour her drink over her head.

Seriously, can’t she take a hint!?

“I said I’m with someone.” Jane shot back, giving the girl an unimpressed look.

“Why don’t you fuck off already?”

Okay, maybe that was a little harsh, but she was getting on her nerves quite the bit. Jane wasn’t going to let a stranger crawl over her, no matter how pretty they were.

Not even the fact that she was the lead singer of the biggest band in Britain - according to her girlfriend - blew her mind.

So, she could sing. She was famous. She had a lot of money.

She was still annoying as hell.

Quite a long time has passed until she saw her again, now single and in a more relaxed state of mind.

She wasn’t even surprised that Freddie - that was her name, apparently; Freddie Mercury, which in Jane’s opinion sounded a lot like a porn actress name- approached her again.

She was more coy than last time, and when she asked Jane if she could buy her a drink, Jane found herself offering it to her instead.

Freddie was a strange little creature, that was for sure. She was flirty, but clearly insecure, loud but somehow still shy, and now that Jane actually let her speak, she found herself becoming drawn to her.

Freddie almost ruined it all by musing about her thick fingers and purring about how great they must feel inside her, but well. Jane allowed her to have her little quirks.

Falling in love with Freddie didn’t happen right away, but the longer Jane talked to her, the more she got to know her, she found her heart beating faster around her.


	146. Under Pressure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: strap-ons

Anonymous asked: David Bowie (idk his fem name) and Freddie record song together. Freddie sometimes stays in the studio for the whole night. Jane feels left out and kind of jealous and even suspicious of what are they possibly doing together so late at night. So she waits for her wife to come back home to give her possessive, jealous sex. She wants to make Freddie scream and cry her name as a lesson.

Jane wasn’t usually a very jealous type, but she was nearing the end of her fuse now.

Realistically, she knew that Freddie and Doreen Bowie only stayed for the late hours of the night in the studio, because they were working on a collaboration, but it still made her blood boil.

She has seen that woman giggling with Freddie, and no matter how hard Freddie claimed she wasn’t flirting with her- she was.

Jane saw the way she looked at her wife, and she wasn’t going to let this slide.

The minute Freddie got home, Jane grabbed her and threw her down on the bed, pinning her wrists above her head.

She crashed their lips together, and Freddie moaned into her mouth, her hips bucking up on instinct.

“What has gotten into you?” Freddie asked, and Jane growled, sucking a mark into Freddie’s neck just below her jaw, where it would be impossible to hide.

“You are mine.” Jane groaned, continuing to kiss down Freddie’s chest.

She ripped her blouse open, sending the buttons flying away in the room, before she dragged Freddie’s pants down along with her underwear.

“Of course I am…” Freddie tried, but Jane snarled at her.

“Not now.”

Freddie immediately shut up, squirming under that dark look and that commanding voice, getting soaking wet right away.

Jane retrieved the strap-on from the closet and quickly put it on before scrambling back onto the bed.

She plunged two fingers inside Freddie, making her moan. She pistoned in and out of her quickly, stretching her out.

“Fuck, it’s so hot when you are so possessive.” Freddie moaned, whining when Jane twisted her nipple with her other hand.

After some preparation, she sunk into Freddie, coaxing a gasp out of her.

“No one is allowed to look at you like that.” Jane growled, pinning Freddie’s wrists down again.

“Do you hear me?”

“Yes.” Freddie moaned, wrapping her thighs around Jane’s waist, pulling her close.

Jane started fucking into her roughly, punching breathy little moans out of her with every thrust.

She started nibbling along Freddie’s neck, littering her skin in kiss and bite marks, and Freddie continued whining and whimpering, deliciously falling apart under the onslaught.

Jane angled her hips, fucking into Freddie’s G-spot harshly, making her cry out and fuck back on the strap.

“Mine.” Jane repeated, and Freddie nodded hastily, rolling her hips up to meet her thrusts.

“Yours!” She cried out, grinding herself against the thick dildo.

“Ah, fuck, Jane!”

She came with a cry, her back arching off the bed as Jane gave a few last thrusts, helping her ride it out.

“Yours.” Freddie whispered breathlessly, and Jane grinned, kissing her hungrily.


	147. Sleeping Beauty

Anonymous asked: Jimercury, Sleeping Beauty AU!

Jane has heard the stories of the girl’s beauty, but nothing could prepare her for the experience.

It has been so many years, and yet, the girl stayed eternally young, fresh and rosy in her youthful prime.

Jane walked closer, putting her sword away as she approached the bed, feeling her heart pound faster.

The Princess had warm skin, long black hair and plump lips, looking like she just went down for a little nap.

Jane almost felt bad, like she didn’t deserve such beauty, such grace.

But she had to break the curse that weighed on the Kingdom.

She leaned in and gently touched her lips against the girl’s, blushing as she pulled away.

For a few moments, nothing happened. Then the girl’s eyes fluttered open, zeroing in on Jane.

God, those gorgeous, deep brown eyes…

“Hello…” Jane said nervously, and the girl blushed, giving her a weak smile.

“What happened?” She asked quietly, and Jane gave a soft chuckle.

“A lot. I’m Jane, by the way.”

“Freddie.” The Princess replied, giving Jane an up and down look.

“So… You’re my knight in shining armour?” Freddie asked, blushing heavily, and Jane laughed softly.

“I guess you could say that.”

Freddie raked her eyes over her once again, her lips twitching into a smile.

“Sounds good.”


	148. Unexpected Home Birth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: birth, pregnancy

Anonymous asked: Freddie has an unexpected home birth with Layla. I know you've listed writing about giving birth as a no-no, but can you write a non-explicit version of it ?

This wasn’t supposed to happen.

She was supposed to be at the hospital, in a sterile environment, safe and surrounded by doctors and nurses who knew what to do.

Instead, she was laying in her own bed at Garden Lodge, sobbing in pain.

“Jane, I can’t do it…” Freddie cried, gritting her teeth as another contraction hit her.

Jane grabbed onto her hand, kissing her knuckles and brushing her sweaty hair out of her face.

“Of course you can. Come on, Freddie. Do it for Layla.”

Freddie cried out, feeling the pain rippling through her body once again. She knew it was going to hurt, but she wasn’t prepared for this much pain.

Phoebe and Jenny tried to help, bless them, though Jenny definitely looked like she was going to pass out, and the best she could do was dab at Freddie’s face with a damp cloth. Though she appreciated that, too.

“Uhm… I think I can see her head…?” Phoebe said, and Freddie let out a hysterical laugh.

“Think!?”

Jane kissed her cheek gently, squeezing her hand a little tighter.

“Freddie, it’s gonna be okay.” Jane promised, placing a gentle hand on Freddie’s swollen belly.

“Take a deep breath, and push, okay?”

Freddie tried, and she honest to God felt like she was dying.

But Jane was holding onto her hand, whispering sweet nothings into her ear to take her mind off of the pain, talking about how amazing will it be to hold Layla in their arms.

So Freddie held onto her wife’s hand, gave a nod to her helpful friends, and pushed.


	149. Family Fluff

Anonymous asked: Just a fluffy family moment with Jane, Freddie and toddler Layla :)

Freddie burst into laughter the moment she walked into the room.

She leaned against the doorframe and wheezed, doubling over with laughter, her tears spilling out.

On the couch, was her wife, their daughter on her lap- putting make-up on Jane’s face.

Jane gave a miserable groan when Layla nearly poked her eye out, but she didn’t move, letting her kid continue painting her face.

“Oh, darling, you look gorgeous!” Freddie cooed, once she finished laughing, and Jane snickered.

Obviously, a three years old didn’t have very sure make-up skills, so Layla pretty much ended up smearing lipstick all over Jane’s face, applied the whole tub of blush, and her eye make-up reached her forehead.

“Thank you.” Jane laughed, and Layla bounced on her lap, twisting around to grin at Freddie.

“Making Mama pretty!” Layla announced, and Freddie chuckled, scooping her up in her arms and twirling her around, making her shriek.

“You are a real menace, aren’t you?”

Layla giggled, wrapping her arms around Freddie’s neck tightly.

Even though Jane looked like a clown, she still couldn’t stop grinning at her wife and their playful child.

She pulled Freddie down on the couch and gave her a smacking kiss, smearing lipstick all over her face in the process.

Freddie’s eyes fell on the make-up kit and groaned miserably.

“Oh, sweetheart. Did you use all my make-up?”

Layla simply nodded, clearly not seeing the problem with it, and Freddie couldn’t help but laugh.

She leaned against Jane, trying to avoid getting more make-up smeared on her, and pulled Layla close.

This, right here, was the epitome of fun, no matter what anyone said.


	150. Who Was That?

jmrcry asked: Idk if you read Mercury & me, but there is a scene where Freddie didn't recognize Jim in a suit because he never saw him wearing a suit before, so he started screaming once he figured it out. Can you write something about Jane wearing something extra classy, maybe some fine suit too and Freddie is like "who is this hottie... Oh. That's my wife" 😂 I deserve some fluff today 😀 Love you 💛

Truth be told, Freddie was drunk. No, she was absolutely trashed, spending the whole night fueled on vodka and champagne.

It was well in the early hours of the morning, and her and Petra Straker were still up, giggling like two schoolgirls on the couch.

The generous amount of alcohol in her system made everything a little funny and blurry, so when someone walked down the stairs, Freddie didn’t immediately recognized who it was.

All she saw that it was a gorgeous butch woman in the most dashing suit she has ever seen, absolutely Freddie’s type.

If she wasn’t married, she would absolutely go for that girl…

She blushed when she sent a smile in her direction- quite flirty, didn’t she know Freddie was married!? -, and drew in a sharp breath, feeling her heart flutter.

“Oh, gorgeous.” Freddie sighed, nearly dropping her glass when the girl bent over in her tight suit pants to retrieve her shoes.

“If I wasn’t happily married, I would be all over her now.” Freddie mused, licking her lips.

“Who is that, by the way?”

Petra snorted, clapping her on the back, practically shrieking with laughter.

“That’s your wife, darling!”

Freddie’s eyes nearly fell out of her head, and she couldn’t stifle a little scream.

Holy mother of god. That was Jane, her wife, wearing that gorgeous suit, looking like every femme girl’s dream come true.

“You’re impossible.” Jane snickered, poking her head in the room and blowing Freddie a kiss in goodbye.

Freddie was still shocked, clutching her heart after Jane left, a giddy smile plastered to her face.

She will have to ask Jane to wear suits more often.


	151. You Are Free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: mentions of abuse

Anonymous asked: Freddie used to be in a toxic relationship with Paula and when she starts dating Jane she doesn't understand the things you do in a healthy relationship? Like Paula would never let her hangout with the girls and when she asks Jane if she can hangout with them she's like "sure go have fun here's some money if you need it" and Freddie's confused like "why aren't you yelling at me?"

At first, Jane didn’t even understand why Freddie would look so scared when she told her she wanted to meet her friends.

Jane was never really the jealous or controlling type, so she didn’t really understand how could anyone think making plans without your lover was a bad thing.

“Of course you can go out.” Jane said, a little confused at Freddie’s shy look.

“Have fun.”

Freddie bit her lip, looking down at her feet. Jane felt an uncomfortable feeling settle into the pit of her stomach. Something was very off here.

“Something wrong?” She asked, and Freddie drew in a sharp breath, her cheeks turning pale.

“You’re… Not mad at me?” She asked, her voice small and weak, and Jane’s heart clenched.

“Why would I be?” She asked softly, reaching for Freddie’s hands. That wasn’t a normal reaction, was it? She literally just said that Freddie should just go and have fun…?

“Paula was always mad at me when I went out.” Freddie admitted quietly, her eyes shining with tears.

Jane was sure she just felt her heart shatter.

She pulled Freddie into a hug, squeezing her tight and pressing a kiss to the side of her head. She should have known: she knew Paula was an ass, but she didn’t realize just how much.

“I’m not her.” Jane reminded her softly, kissing her cheek again.

“You are allowed to do anything you want, Freddie. You are nobody’s property. Not hers, not mine. You are free.”

Freddie gave a shaky breath, but she nodded, tucking her face away in Jane’s neck.

“Thank you.” She whispered, and Jane sighed, kissing the top of her head.

She really wanted to murder Paula Prenter right now.

But first, she needed to remind Freddie that she would never hurt her like that.


	152. You Are Free Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: mentions of abuse

Anonymous asked: This may be a little early, but more Jimercury where Jane tries to help Freddie try and get over toxic!Paula? Like trying to help Freddie make her own decisions after on things Paula wouldn't let her? Sorry. -Janey

Jane soon had to realize, that Paul controlled Freddie in pretty much everything.

She literally made the decisions for her: whether it was about something as big as finances (and practically ripping Freddie off in the process), or choosing what to wear, Freddie was not allowed to decide for herself.

It was clear that Freddie had a hard time letting go of that; she still needed to rely on someone else to help her decide.

But Jane made sure to teach her, that she was free now, and no one else should tell her what to do - she was her own person, fully capable of making those decisions.

“What would you like?” Jane asked, smiling at Freddie over the menu.

Freddie frowned, biting her lip as she skimmed through the meal options. Jane could practically hear the gears turning in her head as she tried to come up with something.

“I don’t know.” Freddie said quietly, chewing on her bottom lip until she drew blood.

“What can I?”

“Anything.” Jane promised, reaching over the table and squeezing her hand.

“Anything you’d like.”

“Even if it’s fattening?” Freddie asked nervously. Jane drew in a sharp breath, trying not to blow up. Freddie has told her that Paula was fixated on Freddie’s slim figure, and she constantly guilt-tripped her and called her fat when she tried to eat something that Paula didn’t “allow”.

“Anything.” Jane repeated, a little more firmly; she needed that message to really go through.

“Just enjoy yourself, Freddie. Remember: you can do whatever you want.”

Freddie seemed to hesitate, spending a long time just staring at the menu in silence; Jane gave her hand another encouraging squeeze.

“I… I think I’d like some pasta…” Freddie said shyly, turning crimson red.

Jane smiled, lifting her hand to her lips and kissing her knuckles, making Freddie let out a soft giggle, which sounded like balm to her soul right now.

“Of course.” Jane said softly, and Freddie visibly relaxed.


	153. You Are Free Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: mentions of abuse

Anonymous asked: This may sound bad, but I want more Jimercury where Freddie just got out if her toxic relationship with Paula

Intimacy didn’t work all that easily, thanks to Paula’s effect on Freddie.

Jane soon had to find out that Paula didn’t really give aftercare, didn’t do much foreplay, and definitely didn’t cuddle after sex.

And so Freddie had a little bit of trouble understanding why these were all necessary.

She practically jumped out of the bed when they were done, and Jane had to grab her arm to hold her back from fleeing the room.

“Where are you going?” She asked softly, and Freddie blushed, averting her gaze.

“I figured you might want to be alone.” Freddie said quietly. “So I was gonna take a shower.”

Jane sighed softly, leaning forward and placing a kiss onto Freddie’s wrist, before gently pulling her back onto the bed.

“No, sweetheart.” Jane said, wrapping her arms Freddie; poor thing was shivering, so Jane pulled the blanket over the both of them.

“I would like to cuddle with you. How about you? Wouldn’t you like that?”

Freddie bit her lip, blinking up at Jane curiously.

“Cuddling? Why?” She asked, and Jane’s heart broke for her all over again.

“Because sex isn’t just about the body’s release.” Jane said, kissing Freddie’s nose.

“It’s about two enjoying each other. Imagine that our souls are intertwined, because we are in love, and now our bodies intertwined too.”

Freddie hummed, resting her cheek on Jane’s shoulder. Jane rubbed a hand up and down her back, smiling when she felt Freddie relax in her arms.

“I think I would like to cuddle.” Freddie said, and Jane grinned, pulling her down with her until Freddie was laying against her chest.

“Anything for you, love.” Jane mused, kissing the top of her head, and Freddie made a happy little sound, burrowing deeper into her arms.


	154. You Are Free Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: mentions of abuse

Anonymous asked: I am different Anon but I am really digging Jimercury prompts after Freddie broke up with Paula. Freddie thinks that Paula hit her because that's how she expressed her love for Freddie, so Freddie learned that love hurts. When she saw Jane is not gonna hit her, like ever, she said: "Hit me, I want to feel loved". Jane teaches her how love should be expressed, certainly not by hitting someone.

Freddie couldn’t believe that Jane, of all people, wouldn’t care about her.

If she did, she would have shown it, just like Paula did. She would grab Freddie and knock sense into her, show her just how much she cared.

But Jane never did that.

She never slapped her, not even when Freddie was out with her friends, not even when she was being disobedient: she just let her do anything, and Freddie could tear her hair out in frustration.

She remembered what Paula always said: she only hurt her, because love was supposed to hurt, and that was how she showed that she loved Freddie, that she cared about her.

And Freddie wanted Jane to care, too.

*

“What do you mean, I don’t care about you?” Jane said, surprised, after Freddie blew up in her face.

“Kitten, I always try to…”

“No!” Freddie snapped, feeling her frustration rise.

“No, you don’t care! Love is supposed to hurt, that is how I know that you care! But you never hurt me, it’s not real!”

Tears were stinging her eyes, and Jane’s own eyes widened. She rose to her feet quickly, enveloping Freddie in a hug.

“She lied to you, Freddie.” Jane said, squeezing her tighter. “Love is never supposed to hurt. Love is supposed to feel good.”

Freddie shook her head. It didn’t make sense. Why would Paula say that, if it wasn’t true?

“She didn’t hurt you, because she cared about you.” Jane said, brushing Freddie’s hair out of her face gently.

“She hurt you, because she didn’t.”

She cupped Freddie’s cheeks, gently tilting her face until she was looking into her eyes.

“Can you believe me, Kitten? Can you believe that love is supposed to feel good? Please, let me show you. Let me help.”

Freddie bit her lip, staring down at her feet. It made sense, didn’t it, after all? She always felt good with Jane, and she was certain that she loved her.

“I spiraled again, didn’t I?” Freddie asked quietly, and Jane nodded, giving her a small smile.

“Yes. But it happens. I will try to make you see the truth, love. That love is so much sweeter than the lies she told you.”

She pulled Freddie against her chest, making her let out a deep sigh.

If anything, this felt like being taken care of, no matter what Paula said.


	155. Imagine Me & You AU

Anonymous asked: Imagine Me & You AU where bride freddie who doesn't love her groom falls for the pretty florist jane at the reception

Freddie has noticed her before, during the ceremony, and she had a hard time focusing on anyone, but her.

The girl was gorgeous, a charming butch with adorable dimples, so perfect in her little vest that Freddie could feel her heart race.

At least her heart was racing for her, if it wasn’t racing for her fiance, Freddie thought bitterly.

She should have just said no; she wasn’t even in love. She wasn’t even sure if she loved men as much as she was supposed to… Well, at all, to be honest.

So, having a gay awakening in the middle of her wedding wasn’t all that surprising, but it still knocked her off her feet.

Freddie kept searching for her through the crowd, hoping to see those soft, short curls, and that lovely smile again. She really hoped she hasn’t left…

*

She wasn’t all that pressed about her ring falling into the punch, but she knew her fiance (no, husband…shit) would be, and Freddie sighed, leaving over the bowl with a sigh.

“Hey, there.”

Freddie whipped around, turning crimson red instantly as she came face to face with the florist of her dreams, smiling at her.

“Congratulations!” The girl said, and Freddie felt her chest fill with a tingly warmth. She was so adorable, and she almost looked like a “groom” in her vest and button-up…

“Thank you.” Freddie said, trying to inject some cheer into her voice.

“The flowers were very pretty.”

“I tried my best.” The girl grinned, reaching her hand out. “I’m Jane.”

“Freddie.”

Freddie was sure her skin just lit on fire when their hands met, and maybe it was just her imagination, but it seemed like Jane blushed a little, too…

“I’m… I’m gonna try the punch.” Jane stammered, and Freddie gasped, shaking her head.

“I wouldn’t, if I were you.” She said, feeling her lips curl into a grin.

“I dropped my ring into it.”

Jane laughed heartily, the sound making Freddie’s heart flutter: her face was aching with her grin now.

“You know what?” Jane said. “Cover me with your puffy wedding dress, and I’ll fish it out for you.”

Freddie did, giggling all the while. She couldn’t stop stealing glances at the girl behind her: even elbow deep in punch, she was the most amazing girl Freddie has ever met.

God, she was so royally fucked.


	156. Fisting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fisting, vaginal fingering

Anonymous asked: Alright then, let's try! Jimercury fisting (anal, vaginal, doesn't matter). Freddie is the one who's being fisted.

Freddie squirmed when Jane added a third finger, feeling herself gush as she was being stretched deliciously.

Jane kissed along her spine, one hand resting on her hip to keep her steady, the other working on getting her nice and loose.

A fourth finger slipped in slowly, and Freddie whined; she usually took two, maybe three if she was feeling particularly hungry, and so the stretch was a little overwhelming.

Jane noticed how she tensed up, and she thumbed her clit gently, helping her take her mind off of the discomfort.

“We’re almost there.” Jane promised, pumping her fingers inside her steadily. “Only one more finger to go. Can you take it?”

Freddie groaned, trying to loosen her muscles when the fifth finger prodded at her stretched entrance.

“I can take it.” She breathed, clutching onto the blanket, her eyes squeezed shut.

Jane continued circling her clit, covering her skin in kisses while she gently pushed in the remaining one finger. Freddie let out a gasp as it slipped inside, feeling a light burn searing through her body at the stretch.

“That’s it, gorgeous.” Jane cooed, nuzzling her neck. “I’m fully inside you, God.”

She gently started moving her hand, sliding deeper, almost agonizingly slowly, giving plenty of time to Freddie to get used to the feeling.

The breath hitched in Freddie’s throat when she realized that Jane really was completely inside; she barely noticed the last few inches, she was so stretched.

“God…” Freddie moaned. She gave an experimental clench, gasping when she felt how full she was.

Jane moved her arm slowly, and Freddie gave a choked up moan, her body trembling from the sensation. She was full and stretched beyond belief, and Jane was so deep inside her, she could feel every thrust right in her very core.

“Amazing.” Jane breathed, thusting inside again. “You should see it, Freddie. You’re completely swallowing me, fuck.”

Freddie didn’t have to see it, because she sure as hell felt it when the next thrust punched the air out of her.

“Shit…” Freddie moaned, tossing her head back. It felt like she was falling apart on Jane’s hand in all the best ways, being totally, completely owned by her.

Jane moved just a tad bit faster, and before she could register what was happening, Freddie came, squirting all over Jane’s arm, her body shaking violently.

She must have blacked out a little bit, because when she next opened her eyes, she was laying in Jane’s arms, her body feeling like it was made of jelly.

Jane grinned down at her, kissing her forehead.

“How are you feeling?”

Freddie hummed, stretching out languidly. She felt a little numb downstairs, to be honest- but she also felt insanely satisfied.

“I must look like the black hole now.” Freddie breathed, and Jane laughed, pulling her closer.

It was an intense experience, and Freddie had a feeling it wasn’t the last time they tried it.


	157. Prom Confession

Anonymous asked: I know you asked us to send you less covered pairs, but I have a prompt about Jane and Freddie if that's ok. Jimercury highschool AU: It's prom night and Jane is scared that she will never see Freddie again once school is over. So she decides to tell her how she feels and hopefully asks her to be her girlfriend, although she is not even sure if Freddie is into girls

Jane’s heart was pounding so fast, she thought it would burst through her chest, and her palms were going so damp, she had to wipe them on her trousers constantly.

Freddie looked utterly gorgeous in her purple gown, blinking up at her curiously, and Jane swallowed thickly, trying not to pass out right there.

“So… What did you want to tell me?” Freddie asked softly when she saw Jane’s hesitation, sending her an encouraging smile.

“Uhm…” Jane croaked, wringing her hands nervously.

How was she supposed to tell her this? She has never confessed her love for anyone before, and she didn’t even know if Freddie was gay, and if she was also into her, and she was absolutely freaking out.

But this was the best time to finally tell her: after that night, they might never see each other again; it was now or never.

“Freddie, I…” Jane took a deep breath, trying to pull herself together,

“I-I’m in love with you. I’ve been for a while now, but I never dared tell you, but now I thought maybe this was the right time, and… Yeah.”

She wanted to slap herself across the face. How could she be so damn awkard!? There was no way Freddie would be interested in someone so lame.

Freddie hummed softly, and Jane’s heart skipped a beat when she smiled.

“Took you long enough.” Freddie said softly, blushing a pretty pink color.

“I was actually thinking about telling you tonight, but you beat me to it.”

Jane’s eyes nearly bulged out of her head. What? Was Freddie… Playing a prank on her?

“What?” She croaked, and Freddie giggled, cupping her cheeks and pressing their lips together, making the breath stuck in Jane’s throat.

“Is that enough of an explanation?” Freddie asked when she pulled away, and Jane grinned, pulling her back into another, deeper kiss.


	158. Just Get Up Already!

Anonymous asked: Freddie is refusing to get out of bed and there's something important she has to do. Jane is like get up its not that hard, freddie only snuggles further into the blankets saying she's hibernating. Jane crosses her arms saying she's not an animal and it's a nice day out, Freddie retorts saying she can be anything she wants. Jane then picks her up bridal style and Freddie whines and fusses about it begging to be let go of. So Jane puts her in a slightly cold bath it was warm before hand.

Jane scoffed when instead of getting up like she should have, Freddie just burrowed deeper into the blankets, curling up as small as possible.

“Freddie, come on.” Jane tried again, yanking on the blanket.

“You need to get up, love.”

“No.” Freddie huffed, pulling the blanket over her head, and it was almost adorable - except, Jane was getting a little fed up.

“I’m hibernating, because it’s cold.” Freddie said simply, and Jane could feel herself nearing the end of her fuse.

“You are not an animal, Freddie.” Jane countered, grabbing onto the blanket, this time finally managing to pull it off her wife.

“Get up!”

“I can be anything I want to be.” Freddie replied sweetly, but she yelped when Jane scooped her up in her arms, marching towards the bathroom with her.

“Jane, it’s cold!” Freddie whined, trying to wriggle out from Jane’s arms.

“I made you a warm bath.” Jane promised, kicking the bathroom door open.

She placed Freddie into the tub, and her wife let out an unholy shriek, splashing water everywhere.

“Jane, it’s fucking cold!”

Jane frowned, poking her finger in the water to check- and sure enough, the water went cold while Freddie was having her antics.

“Sorry, love.” Jane chuckled, making Freddie pout.

She wasn’t really sorry, to be honest: at least Freddie finally left her damn bed.


	159. Chaotic Anniversary

Anonymous asked: Jane tries to surprise Freddie for their anniversary and it seems to all just go wrong.

Jane really should have asked for Jenny or Phoebe’s help, but she was certain that she could cook a traditional Indian meal all by herself.

Rookie mistake.

She didn’t follow the recipe as much as she was supposed to, because surely, that much spice wasn’t needed right? So, she just threw in as much as she felt was right, completely ruining the meal.

She also bought Freddie flowers- she simply said the florist to make a pretty bouqet; after all, Freddie liked pretty things, right?

Jane was beaming from ear to ear when Freddie got home, sure that she had the anniversary game in her bag.

Freddie seemed really excited at first, grinning when Jane served her the meal- but that smile quickly melted off her face.

“Uhm… Did you use any spices on this?” Freddie asked, chewing the bland food with a frown.

“I did…?” Jane said uncertainly, feeling her cheeks turn red in embarrassment.

Freddie hummed, trying to pretend that the whole meal didn’t taste like a piece of cardboard, but it wasn’t exactly easy.

So, Jane messed up the food, she had to admit that. But she still had the flowers!

She handed Freddie the bouqet with a grin, and once again Freddie looked utterly delighted.

Until she didn’t.

She took one sniff at the flowers and started sneezing, her eyes watering and turning red, her cheeks paling.

“I… I’m think allergic to whatever this is.” Freddie stammered, covering her nose with her hand, sneezing again.

Jane wanted to die on the spot. She could have handled the wrong food, but causing Freddie to have an allergic reaction was just too much. She really messed up their nice day.

She was pretty much beating herself up over it hours later, and Freddie - who was able to breathe again - cooed, wrapping an arm around her.

“Hey, it wasn’t that bad.” She promised, and Jane sighed, shaking her head.

“No, it was.”

“Oh, come on.” Freddie tutted, kissing her cheek. “Things like these can happen. You can still make it up to me, you know.”

She gave Jane a suggestive look, making her grin.

At least at that, she was certain she was good.


	160. Ireland

Anonymous asked: Freddie/Jane, Ireland.

Freddie breathed in the fresh air, her eyes slipping close in bliss as she turned her head towards the warm Sun.

She smiled as Jane wrapped her arms around her from behind, planting a kiss just under her jaw, nuzzling her soft skin.

“How do you like my country?” Jane teased, and Freddie opened her eyes again to admire the scenery.

They came to a place where the the mountains and valleys stretched on endlessly, a little piece of harsh green Heaven, far from the busy bustling of the inner city.

“I swear that even the air seems fresher here.” Freddie said, unable to tear her eyes off the beautiful landscape.

“Maybe that’s true here.” Jane hummed, tightening her arms around Freddie, propping her chin up on her shoulder.

“But that’s not all what Ireland can offer.”

Freddie hummed, turning her head to look Jane in the eye, grinning.

“They offer sexy butches too.” Freddie said cheekily, and Jane chuckled, smacking her butt playfully.

“There’s a lot that I want to show you. I want to take you to see the Cliffs of Moher. Considering you keep drooling over the hills, you’re gonna love that.”

Freddie laughed, lolling her head back against Jane’s chest comfortably, watching a little bird flying by.

Everything was so peaceful, Freddie suddenly didn’t feel like leaving at all.


	161. It's Not What It Looks Like

Anonymous asked: Freddie bringing home a box of kittens with the mother with them she gets busted by Jane and all Freddie can say is, "This isn't what it looks like?" As their many other cats start coming out of other rooms to investigate?

Sneaking out clearly wasn’t working out, considering Jane noticed her immediately, staring at Freddie with wide eyes.

“What is that?” Jane asked, nodding towards the box in Freddie’s hands, and she gave her an innocent smile.

“This isn’t what it looks like.” Freddie tried, but she couldn’t fool Jane. Her wife sighed, shaking her head.

“Freddie, we have talked about this. We have enough cats already.”

As if to back up her point, their cats slipped into the room, sniffing the air curiously, their eyes fixated on the box.

“Just give them a chance.” Freddie cooed, putting the box down and releasing the kittens.

Jane had to admit, both the kittens and their mother was quite adorable as they stumbled around, looking at everything curiously.

“Cute, right?” Freddie grinned, and Jane chuckled, shaking her head in disbelief as their current cats immediately cornered the new ones.

“We’re gonna drown in cats.” Jane laughed, feeling her heart softening when Lily started licking at a tiny kitten.

“What a way to go.” Freddie giggled, and surprisingly enough, Jane found herself agreeing with her.


	162. Cats And Babies

Anonymous asked: freddie and jane letting their baby nap on their bed, and when they come back in the room they see the cats protecting their new sister

Layla had a tendency nowadays to scream whenever she wasn’t put into Jane and Freddie’s bed, seemingly preferring it to her own.

And so, the parents gave in, laying her down in their own bed for her afternoon nap while they went to take care of the garden.

They didn’t leave Layla alone for too long - Freddie especially kept whining about wanting to see her baby-, and they went back soon enough to check on her.

What they saw, absolutely melted their hearts.

The cats curled around Layla protectively, looking positively suspicious when they spotted Jane and Freddie standing in the doorway.

“Oh my God,” Freddie breathed, grinning from ear to ear, “Jane, do you see that?”

“I do.” Jane said, cooing when Layla yawned, and one of the cats immediately checked what she was doing.

“They are taking care of their sister!” Freddie cooed, and Jane grinned, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

They watched the peaceful scene with awe for a while, before Jane ran off to gather their polaroid camera.

She snapped many pictures, grinning all the while.

She had no doubt that those photos will be plastered all over the house.


	163. Blast From The Past

Anonymous asked: Jane takes Freddie back to Ireland with her and while there the two run into an ex of Jane's and Fred gets very very jealous.

This visit turned out definitely less peaceful than the last time they were here, at least according to Freddie.

They were walking hand in hand, enjoying the early evening breeze and the calm bustle of the city, and once again, Freddie felt like this was the most amazing place in the world.

Until she didn’t.

Just when they decided to try a local pub, someone called Jane’s name, making them came to a halt.

Freddie narrowed her eyes at the girl who approached them: she seemed way too enthusiastic about hugging Jane.

“It’s been a long time, huh?” She asked, her hand still on Jane’s bicep. “My, I think you became more muscular since I’ve last seen you!”

Freddie growled softly, holding onto Jane’s other side as tight as she could, making her wife let out a little squeak.

“It’s been a while, yeah.” Jane said simply, nodding at Freddie with a gentle look. “This is my wife, Freddie.”

The girl cooed, leaning down to Freddie’s height- something she always hated, and it made her huff harder. “Oh, you’re lucky, then! She never put a ring on me.”

“I’m lucky.” Freddie repeated, straightening her back and sticking her nose in the air, giving the girl a pointed look.

“It was nice to see you, Ashleigh.” Jane-who noticed the animosity-said, giving her ex a polite nod before pulling Freddie along.

“She really thinks she can just flirt with you like that!” Freddie huffed, looking like an angry little kitten, and Jane couldn’t help but laugh.

“She wasn’t flirting, Freddie. She was just being nice.” She reasoned, but Freddie shook her head, still holding onto Jane as tight as possible.

“She thought she could get you back.”

Jane cooed, kissing Freddie’s cheek softly, making her melt against her side immediately.

“She wouldn’t be able to do that.” Jane said, nuzzling Freddie’s neck until she started giggling.

“I wouldn’t replace my perfect wife with anyone.”

Freddie purred happily, following Jane into the pub with a proud look on her face.


	164. Skater Girl

Anonymous asked: Freddie gets into roller skating , Jane can't help but find it cute

Jane squealed when something wet splashed onto her t-shirt, and she looked up to meet Freddie’s grin.

“There you go.” Freddie said proudly, placing the glass that was now missing half of its content down onto the table in front of Jane.

Jane dabbed at her shirt with a napkin, letting out a chuckle as she took in the sight of her girlfriend smiling, looking utterly proud of herself.

“Are you being a rollerskater waitress?” Jane laughed, and Freddie nodded with a little giggle.

“I figured it could be great practice!” She chirped, doing a little twirl that made the little wheels under her feet squeak.

Jane grinned, leaning back in her chair to watch as Freddie spinned around the room, nearly knocking into the closet.

She has taken on a new hobby lately, namely rollerskating, and she seemed to be unable to get bored of it. She was skating all around the house (to Phoebe’s biggest grief who was knocked over about three times this week, due to the fact that Freddie wasn’t too coordinated just yet), and the garden too.

“Maybe you could try it too.” Freddie offered, rolling back to Jane.

“You would love it!”

“Erm… I doubt it, but I’m definitely enjoying the sight.” Jane added with a smirk, letting out a little whistle when Freddie twirled around, giving her a good glimpse at her butt in her shorts.

She really did: Freddie was absolutely adorable, rolling around like a little tornado, and clearly not minding that she still had a lot to learn. It was truly refreshing to watch.

“Are you sure you don’t want to try it?” Freddie asked, and Jane rolled her eyes with a fond little smile.

“Maybe someday, okay? Now, show me a trick.”

Freddie grinned proudly and obeyed, making Jane grin in delight.


	165. Chevy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: 69, oral sex

Anonymous asked: Can I have some Jimercury getting steamy in the back of a 1957 Chevy bel air?

The seats squeaked softly as Freddie scrambled over Jane, nearly headbutting the roof of the car on the confined space.

Jane chuckled softly, steading Freddie with a hand on her hips, watching with dark eyes as Freddie fumbled with the button of her pants.

“I didn’t realize having sex in a car was so…” Jane started before trailing off, rucking up Freddie’s skirt and easing her panties down.

“Uncomfortable?” Freddie chuckled, finally freeing Jane off her pants without headbutting or knocking off anything.

That feeling of discomfort quickly dissipated as Jane licked into her, her hands digging into her hips to pull her back against her face.

Freddie leaned in to lick a stripe across Jane’s folds, shivering when her wife moaned into her.

The seats were a little narrow, so they had to be careful, but now, in the middle of the deed, it didn’t feel so uncomfortable anymore.

All they could focus on was the amazing pleasure they were giving to each other.

Jane thrusted her tongue inside Freddie, enjoying the delicious little whine her wife let out, and the way she wriggled her butt against her face, wanting more.

She bucked up her hips as Freddie sucked her clit into her mouth, her tongue flicking the sensitive nub. She hummed against her heated part contentedly, sending vibrations all over her lower body.

The windows of the car fogged up rather quickly, their heavy breathing making the glass blurry: so much in fact, that if anyone has looked inside, they could only make out two figures, nothing else.

They wouldn’t have been able to see them licking each other like there was no tomorrow, moaning and whimpering as they were giving and taking at the same time.

Jane groaned as she came, her thighs shaking as Freddie flicked her clit one last time; she could just image her wife’s satisfied smirk.

Freddie was rather close to the edge, so Jane sped up, mercilessly teasing her clit while also pushing a finger inside for good measure.

It didn’t take long for Freddie to come like that, letting out a loud moan as she rocked back against Jane’s face and hand, riding it out.

“We have sweat and pussy juice all over the seats.” Freddie announced after she caught her breath, and Jane groaned.

“Please, don’t call it pussy juice.”

Well, clearing the leather seats was going to be a bitch- but it was worth it.


	166. Showered In Gifts

Anonymous asked: Jane buys Freddie tons of yellow roses, some new perfume and three new kittens for her birthday.

Jane could barely fit through the door with the pile of presents she was carrying; she was lucky she didn’t drop anything.

She couldn’t see Freddie from behind the mountain that was in her arms, but she could hear her delighted squeal, and that was enough to put a huge smile onto her face.

“Oh, darling!” Freddie cooed, and Jane could imagine her jumping excitedly. “Are those all for me?”

“Happy Birthday.” Jane grinned. Freddie took the huge bouqet of yellow roses, and Jane could finally catch a glimpse of her wife.

“These are beautiful.” Freddie sighed happily, hugging the flowers close. “I’m gonna put them in a vase.”

She hurried away to do just that, and Jane grinned down at the box with the holes. She had no doubt that if Freddie was so delighted by the roses, she would lose her mind over this one.

She gave her the perfume first, making Freddie swoon. She immediately sprayed some onto her wrist, breathing in the sweet scent with a happy sigh.

Then came the biggest gift of all.

Freddie gasped, her eyes wide as she took off the lid, revealing three tiny kittens blinking up at her curiously.

“Oh, my god.” Freddie breathed. She looked close to tears as she petted each kitten.

“Jane, they are adorable!”

“I’m glad you like them.” Jane said softly, marveling at the sight of Freddie’s bright smile.

Freddie stood up and wrapped her arms around her neck, pressing a kiss against her lips that tasted of unabashed happiness.

“Thank you so much.” Freddie whispered, and Jane smiled, pulling her in again.

She knew that Freddie would have been happy even if she only got her a small gift, but she wanted to go all out today.

And seeing that bright grin, the one that didn’t hide her teeth, and the almost child-like excitement over the gifts, Jane was sure she made the right choice getting them all for Freddie.


	167. Snoring

Anonymous asked: Jane's snoring keeps Freddie up and Freddie wackes her with a pillow

Freddie just wanted a peaceful, quiet night, nothing else. She just wanted to curl up against her wife’s side, and listening to her heartbeat, letting it lull her to sleep.

Instead, she had to listen to Jane’s godawful snoring.

Jane sounded like a damn steam engine: it was loud and raspy, sounding like thunder in the quiet of the night.

Even old men would have been jealous of her snoring skills, if it could be called that.

For Freddie, it was simply agony.

Jane had been at it for about an hour now, and Freddie just couldn’t handle it anymore. She adored Jane, but that was way too much, even for her.

When Jane let out a sound that was a combination of a snort and a wheeze, she finally lost it.

She grabbed her pillow and wacked Jane over the head with it, startling her awake.

“Huh… What?” Jane croaked, sleepily rubbing at her eyes.

“You’re snoring.” Freddie whined, and Jane looked utterly confused, like this was an unfair accusation.

“I don’t snore.” She protested, and Freddie could barely fight back the urge to hit her with the pillow again.

“Will you go to the Pink Room, or should I?” Freddie huffed. She wasn’t too fond of sleeping alone, but she clearly wouldn’t be getting any sleep tonight, with Jane sounding like death by her side.

“I’ll do it.” Jane replied after some silence, grabbing her blanket and her pillow before strodding off. The bastard didn’t even seem upset. She was all too happy to go and snore as much as she liked.

Freddie joined her after a while, of course. She never would have been able to sleep without her wife- even though it meant long, agonizing hours of listening to her snoring.

Jane would have to make it up to her in the morning, that was for sure.


	168. The Best Seat

Anonymous asked: Jane is working out and she asks Freddie to sit on her back as she does push ups

“I hate to revel in your suffering, darling, but this is really hot.”

Jane let out a breathless little laugh, pushing herself back up on her arms again, and Freddie could take a good look at the muscles straining in her back.

“I’m really happy you enjoy working out with me.”

Freddie snorted, biting her lip as Jane went back down again, giving Freddie a fantastic view of her broad shoulders.

“You’re the one working out. I’m just the extra weight.”

And god, did being an extra weight feel absolutely amazing. When Jane suggested Freddie should sit on her back while she does her daily push-ups, Freddie just laughed it off first: but now as she had the best seat in the house, and could experience her girlfriend’s strength first-hand, it suddenly became so much more fun.

Jane let out a soft huff as she pushed herself back again, her arms shaking slightly. On one hand, Freddie wanted to suggest that she should take a break, but on the other, she didn’t want this fun ride to end.

“You’re so strong.” Freddie purred, running her hands over Jane’s shoulderblades, causing her to buckle slightly.

“This is distracting.” Jane chuckled, but she continued her workout routine all the same, to Freddie’s biggest amusement.

“You’re so easy, Freddie.” Jane laughed when Freddie let out a breathless little gasp as she watched Jane’s muscles flex again.

“Can you blame me?” Freddie asked, leaning in to lick a drop of sweat off the back of Jane’s neck, making her groan.

“Three more push-ups, and you can lick me somewhere else.” Jane suggested, and Freddie grinned, leaning back and marveling in the sight of her strong lover.

“Can’t wait, darling.”


	169. Dancing In The Rain

Anonymous asked: Freddie dragging jane outside at night while it rains, jane is a little skeptical since they might get sick but of course it results to Jane and Freddie running and dancing in the rain like a bunch of children please 🥺 🥺 🥺

“Freddie, this is not a good idea…” Jane tried to protest, but Freddie just continued pulling her along, giggling.

“Come on, darling, live a little!” Freddie grinned, tugging on Jane’s hand.

Of course Jane gave up the fight soon enough: she was never particularly good at saying no to her adorable wife, and thus they ended up outside in the garden, in the middle of the night, in the pouring rain.

This was entirely as chaotic as it sounded, and Jane got soaked in a matter of seconds: she was fairly certain she would catch a cold out here.

But Freddie seemed absolutely delighted, turning her face towards the sky and letting the rain trickle down her face, the raindrops clinging to her long lashes.

Jane barely had time to admire this beautiful sight, because Freddie playfully poked her in the side, grinning like the little menace that she was.

“Catch me if you can!” Freddie shrieked and then dashed off, nearly slipping on the mud in her haste.

Jane laughed in disbelief, but she ran after her, playfully chasing Freddie around the shed (while slipping many times herself), before grabbing her by the waist and pulling her close.

“Having fun?” Freddie asked, shaking water out of her hair, into Jane’s face who spluttered.

“You’re like a wet dog.” Jane groaned, but she smiled all the same as she held Freddie close.

“You know, I heard dancing in the rain is quite romantic.” She said, and Freddie let out a soft hum, wrapping her arms around Jane’s neck. God, her hands were cold.

“Is that so?” She asked playfully, and Jane nodded, holding onto Freddie’s hips.

They swayed slowly, not caring about getting absolutely drenched: they could only focus on each other.

“I love you.” Freddie said, leaning in to kiss Jane’s cold lips. Jane smiled, holding her closer to warm her up.

“I love you too.” She whispered against Freddie’s lips.

They were definitely gonna wake up with a sore throat, but it was worth it, after all.


	170. Confident Online, Shy Offline

Anonymous asked: Jane matches with Freddie on a dating app and online Freddie seems like this mega confident person, but when they finally meet up Freddie's just smol and nervous

The difference between the girl’s online persona and her actual personality was so prominent, it basically slapped you in the face.

Jane was really excited about her upcoming date. The girl - Freddie - was sweet but mischievous, constantly flirting and sending Jane bad pick-up lines that somehow still worked, despite their ridiculousness.

Jane was never really the type that believed in the “butch leads, femme follows” trope, and she was fairly certain Freddie wasn’t either. If anything, it seemed like Freddie would definitely try to charm her boxer shorts off by the end of the night, and Jane was fine with it.

Except, Freddie appeared to be a shy little mouse when Jane spotted her in the cafe, blushing from head to toe when Jane smiled at her.

“Hey.” Jane greeted her softly, giving her a slightly awkward half-hug. Freddie squeaked, seemingly shrinking several inches - and she wasn’t exactly tall to begin with.

“Hi.” Freddie said so quietly, Jane could barely hear it. If it wasn’t for her striking beauty that was obvious both on her Tinder profile and in real life, Jane wouldn’t even had recognized her.

“Are you feeling alright?” Jane asked, genuinely growing worried. This wasn’t the Freddie that replied to the text “pretty dress” with “you should see what’s underneath ;)”. This Freddie looked like she was either about to pee herself or start crying.

“I’m just a little nervous.” Freddie admitted, fiddling with her nail polish. She looked up at Jane from beneath her lashes coyly, and damn, was that a pretty look.

“But I’m really so glad to meet you.”

Jane smiled, taking her seat opposite Freddie. She sent her a reassuring smile, and Freddie smiled back, pulling her upper lip over her teeth to hide her overbite.

“You seemed a little different online.” Jane said. “You were very confident.”

Freddie chuckled, looking down on her napkin with a cute little smile.

“If I were as shy as I am in real life, we would have never gotten anything done.”

Jane laughed, and Freddie’s smile finally widened, becoming more genuine and relaxed.

“I guess that’s true.” Jane said. She reached for the menu, brushing Freddie’s hand on the way who blushed deeply.

“Should we order something?” Jane asked, and Freddie nodded. She was finally able to hold some eye-contact, and my God, her eyes were gorgeous.

Jane enjoyed Freddie’s flirty kitten side on Tinder, but if she wanted to be really honest, she kind of enjoyed this shy baby lamb more.


	171. Anxiety Snack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: weight gain, feederism

borealis-strange asked: Freddie and Jane are watching a horror movie. Freddie is super anxious and ends up eating a lot to keep her fear under control, but she only ends up with a swollen, stuffed belly.

“You know, you could have just asked me to hold your hand, or something.” Jane laughed, and Freddie gave a miserable groan in response.

“Shut up, it’s hard enough as it is.”

Jane cooed, reaching over to gently pat the tight drum Freddie’s belly had become.

Her girlfriend kept snacking all throughout the movie to calm herself down, going through entire packages of sweets, and this was the result.

Not like Jane minded it, because it was super cute.

“You look pregnant.” Jane mused, gently cupping Freddie’s swollen belly, which made her whine.

“I sure feel like it.” Freddie sighed, slumping back on the couch. There was no way she would be able to get up like that; her stomach felt heavy and bloated, and every single breath just reminded her how full she was.

She tried to tug down her shirt that has ridden up over her stomach, blushing when she didn’t manage. Jane clearly found it amusing, because she cooed, playfully poking the exposed flesh.

“Do you want a belly rub?” She asked, and Freddie found herself nodding instantly. God, that sounded simply amazing.

Jane started rubbing her stomach in slow circles, and Freddie moaned happily, closing her eyes in bliss.

“Thanks for not letting me burst.” She sighed, groaning softly when Jane pressed down to ease the tightness.

“Always.” Jane cooed, running her hands over the curve. “Though I like your food baby, to be honest.”

Freddie rolled her eyes, but she smiled when Jane pressed a gentle kiss onto her stuffed side.


	172. The Words of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering

Anonymous asked: Jimercury smut where they both curse out their mother language?

They have always been a vocal couple, much to Phoebe and Jenny’s pain who lived with them. But, come on. When the sex was so good, how were they supposed to stay silent?

Freddie was especially loud. Hearing her moan and swear during sex always made Jane break out in goosebumps - she could never get enough of the sounds her wife made.

Her own volume was matching Freddie’s today, but she did no attempt to stop herself; she wouldn’t have been able to, not when Freddie’s fingers were touching her sweet spot like.

They were in their favorite position, lying on their sides and facing each other. That way, they could both finger the other while receiving pleasure themselves.

It was no wonder that those words slipped out that night.

When Freddie’s thumb brushed her clit and then pressed down on it, Jane swore, head thrown back in pleasure.

Freddie looked at her, eyes wide. She rarely heard Jane speaking Irish, and for some reason, it made her tingle all over.

“Say it again.” She whispered against Jane’s skin. Jane did, repeating the word that sounded very close to “damn”. It was such a basic word, and yet, it was the most beautiful thing Freddie has ever heard.

She let out a sob when Jane’s fingers pressed into her G-spot, causing her body to arch off the bed.

It wasn’t even intentional that she swore in her native language, too; she didn’t have any single coherent thought left in the throes of passion.

“Jesus.” Jane moaned. She pushed in another finger, wanting to hear it again.

“Freddie…”

Freddie replied to the silent demand, and swore again. She wasn’t particularly fond of using her native language, but right now, she couldn’t care about that.

Jane came as if on command, bucking her hips against Freddie’s hand. Freddie followed soon, tightening around her fingers like a vice.

“I didn’t know this would sound so sexy.” Jane laughed, and Freddie grinned, cuddling up to her.

“Me neither.”


	173. No Punishment, Just A Hug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering

Anonymous asked: Jane tells Freddie not to cum until she says so but it's too much for her that she breaks the rules and starts to cry waiting for the worst, but she just has her wife hugging her comfortably ❤

It was too much, way too much, and Freddie couldn’t hold it back anymore, no matter how hard she tried. She bit her lip, she gripped onto the sheets, desperately trying to distract herself- but nothing worked.

Her body gave up resisting, and she came, crying out Jane’s name as her body was rocked from the force of her orgasm.

She laid in silence, catching her breath. Jane didn’t say anything, didn’t move. Her fingers were still inside Freddie, but not moving anymore. The silence was heavy, and Freddie’s throat suddenly seized up.

She failed Jane. She promised she could hold on, and she messed up. She couldn’t even do something as simple as that. Jane truly had the worst wife in the whole world.

Tears started streaming down her face before she could stop them, and she curled up as small as possible - they agreed that she wouldn’t cum until Jane allowed her to do, and that if she did, then she would be punished. Freddie was fine with that in the beginning, but now, the thought of her wife being disappointed with her seemed unbearable.

Jane finally pulled her fingers out, and Freddie whimpered. Here comes the punishment part. God, she was such a miserable mess, she wanted this too, why is she crying like a child now? So stupid.

Instead of rough hands flipping her over, gentle, strong arms wrapped around her and lifted her until she was sitting on Jane’s lap, her face brought to Jane’s chest.

“It’s okay, Freddie.” Jane promised, stroking her sweaty hair. She kissed the side of her face, nuzzling the skin. “It’s okay.”

“I’m sorry.” Freddie whispered. She gripped onto Jane’s arms, a desperate plea. “I didn’t mean to, I…”

Fresh wave of tears spilled out. Jane cooed, cupping Freddie’s cheeks and gently tilting her face upwards so she could look into her eyes.

“I’m not mad at you, Kitten.” Jane promised, playfully kissing the tip of Freddie’s nose.

“But I should have done better…” Freddie protested, but Jane just shook her head with a smile.

“Don’t beat yourself up over this. I mean, it’s actually quite flattering that I’m so good you couldn’t keep it up.”

She winked at the end, and Freddie finally laughed a little. Then her face fell again, and she ducked her head.

“Will you punish me now?” She asked quietly. Jane shook her head again, holding her tighter.

“No.” She said, and Freddie sighed in relief. “I feel like some cuddling would be better for you now.”

Freddie nodded, her lips curling into a smile as she rested her cheek on Jane’s chest.

Yeah. Cuddling definitely sounded nicer.

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests about fem!Queen on my blog, bambirexwrites, so feel free to drop by and send me something! :))


End file.
